CAZARRECOMPENSAS
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: Pero solo por esta noche yo no era Emmett, era el hombre que amaba a la mujer que tenia al lado, la misma que se suponia que deberia de entregar para que fuer asesinada, pero esta noche no lo haria... Ooc Lemmon TERMINADA
1. PROLOGO

**Hey hola!**

**Yo aquí con una nueva historia! Un short-fic para ser exacta!**

**Bueno antes que nada déjenme les cuento como surgió esta historia…**

**Fue una mañana de estas vacaciones que eh tenido, estaba esperando que mi hermano terminara de lavar su parte de trastes que le tocaba y escuche en la radio que daban no se cuanto dinero por alguna pista para dar con quien sabe que persona y yo dije: "Hay yo debería de dedicarme a ser cazarrecompensas!" claro que mi hermano se rio de mi pero pocos minutos después se me ocurrió hacer esta historia!**

**Ya saben términos legales sino me demandan por plagio…**

_**DECLAMER:**_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD

_**SUMMARY:**_Tras salir del orfanato accidentalmente se topa con alguien por el que pagan recompensa para capturarlo, lo denuncia es como de da cuenta de que de ese modo puede sobrevivir, ¿Qué pasa cuando la cabeza de ella comienza a costar unos cuantos millones de dólares?** OoC Lemmon**

**.::.: CAZARRECOMPENSAS :.::.**

_**= = PROLOGO = =**_

**Pv. Emmett**

Extrañamente fui llamado por la persona a la que menos esperaba, ya que días antes había terminado un encargo de el y no me había dado otro… August Lengyel…

—Valla hasta que te logran localizar… —dijo con alivio fingido.

—¿Para que me quieres? —pregunte mordazmente al estar frente a el.

—Reed sigue causado muchos problemas… así que querido amigo… te ofrezco setenta millones de dólares por que lo mates… —fue a sentase a un enorme sillón enseguida se le fue traída una copa— todo esto antes de un mes que es cuando hare publica la oferta.

Al decir pública no lo decía a cadena nacional con los policías… sino más bien dentro de las mafias mundiales.

—¿Setenta millones? Wow… —me quede sin palabras.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —pregunto irritado.

—Si, si, claro… —me levante.

—Bien… un mes te da tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo donde quiera que este… la ultima vez estaba en Texas, de eso hace dos días… —sonrió burlonamente— mato a James Hogan… así que no quiero esperar a que mate a alguien mas, aunque en la lista sigue Riley…

—Ok… ¿si no logro encontrarlo en un mes llamaras a los demás? ¿Y si me toma más tiempo encontrarlo?

—Claro… te estoy dando preferencia porque me has ayudado mucho… y si necesitas tiempo pero es seguro que me la traigas pensare en darte una prorroga…

—Gracias… entones te llamare luego…

—Eso espero muchacho…

Un par de guardias me escoltaron a la salida. Era extraño ver que el interior de la casa aparentemente en ruinas sea una de las más lujosas en las que había estado.

El dicho "No juzgues a un libro por su portada" aplicaba para este inmobiliario.

Uno de los escoltas levanto la cabeza como saludo a un vagabundo que estaba en la entrada del callejón nauseabundo. Claro que a mi no me engañaban, seguramente eran una especie de perros guardianes.

¿Pero porque demonios tenia que estar en Estados Unidos? Pero esos setenta millones valían la pena.

Empaque todo lo que necesitaría en una maleta, y tome mi coche para ir al aeropuerto internacional de Bogotá.

Llegue justamente antes de que el avión despegara. Serian unas largas horas de vuelo.

Al llegar comenzaría a buscar el lugar donde detuvieron a James, después revisaría las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad para poder tener una imagen de el y así poder revisar la base de datos de ese país… claro que para mi ya era sencillo, ya lo había hecho una vez…

Sacudí mi cabeza para no comenzar con los recuerdos que me traía ese lugar.

Mejor comencé a pensar como seria ese tal Reed… ¿Qué aptitudes tendría ese tipo para poder incluso con James?

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Se que esto no dice mucho pero la próxima semana que venga a subir el ultimo capitulo de cambiando el pasado sabrán que onda con esta historia…!**

**¿Review?**

**XoXo (Besos y abrazos)**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

**Pd. Portada en mi perfil.**


	2. Chapter 1

**.::.: CAZARRECOMPENSAS :.::.**

**Capitulo 1: - Nuevo Comienzo - **

**Pv. Rosalie**

Después de un mes de tratar de conquistarlo, Riley por fin había caído.

Me había llamado esa misma mañana para que nos viéramos en el Mercer de New York. Así que a la hora planeada me presente en la recepción y dije que el señor John Kent me estaba esperando. Me dijeron el piso y la habitación.

Subí tranquilamente por el ascensor y cuando llegue un par te guaruras de el me escoltaron hasta la suite.

—Hola hermosa —me saludo al entrar, Riley Biers, el cuarto narcotraficante mas buscado en toda América.

—Hola John—sonreí ampliamente entrando más a la suite. El jamás me había dicho su verdadero nombre.

—¿Cómo estas? —me atrapo entre sus brazos.

—Me impresiona este lugar —asombrada.

—¿Ah si? —junto nuestros labios ligeramente.

—Si, digo… no se a que se deba tanto misterio con esto de la suite si hubiéramos estado mejor en mi departamento pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al entrar a este hotel —sonreí ampliamente y lo volví a besar.

—Ven… te tengo una sorpresa —tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya.

Camine en silencio por lo que debería de ser la estancia para entrar a una habitación continua que era donde estaba la cama.

—¿Vino? —pregunto sirviendo una copa, asentí.

—Gracias —me dio la copa y bebí un poco.

—¿No prefieres terminártela? —pregunto el ofendido cuando la puse a un lado.

—La verdad es que no tomo con el estomago vacio… —voltee a verlo.

—Que sensata… por eso me gustas… —se acerco a mí y me quito mi bolso de las manos para que me pudiera recostar en el pequeño diván en el que me había sentado.

Solté una risita nerviosa cuando el se puso encima de mi.

—¿Sabes que mas me gusta? —pregunto seductoramente.

—No… —lo dije de la misma manera.

—Tu cuerpo… —comenzó a acariciarme por encima de la ropa.

Tuve que actuar mis caras de placer y los estremecimientos porque la verdad me daba asco.

—Vamos a la cama —dije pasando mi lengua por mis labios para humectarlos un poco.

—¿La cama? Estamos bien aquí —negó con la cabeza.

—Tú estarás cómodo pero yo no… —hice un gesto de molestia.

—Ok… —se levanto y me guio a la cama.

—Quiero estar arriba —le pedí mientras nos besábamos.

—Me encantaría —se giro antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre el y el comenzó a acariciarme.

—No puedes tocar… limítate a sentir el placer que puedo ofrecerte… —lo bese nuevamente y comencé a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente y pude escuchar un gruñido proveniente de el.

—Ah, ah, ah —le dije como advertencia cuando levanto las manos.

—Es que Kelly no puedo resistirme.

—Claro que si… anda no vuelvas a hacerlo si no tendré que amarrarte… —me dije acariciando sus brazos para que los extendiera.

—Eso me excita mas… —me aparto y se levanto de la cama para ir a uno de los muebles— no tengo cuerdas, mi mascadas ni nada sexy de eso pero mis corbatas pueden funcionar… —me paso un puñado de ellas.

Yo pensaba que solo estaba aquí de paso, pero toda su ropa estaba acomodada. Esto seria mas difícil de lo que esperaba.

—Si, servirán —le sonreí y gatee sensualmente hasta el bordo de la cama.

—Vamos mi amor… —se recostó y comencé a amarrarlo.

—Primero la boca… no quiero que tus guardaespaldas escuchen lo salvajes que somos —al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada— bien… y como no puedes tener tus manos quietecitas —las amarre fingiendo torpeza, ambas juntas sobre su cabeza.

El se había quitado la camisa, así que ya estaba la mitad del trabajo hecho.

Me senté de espaldas a el levantando sugestivamente mi trasero, le quite los zapatos y los calcetines, por suerte a el no le olían los pies, como a la mayoría de los que había atrapado.

Me levante de la cama y me coloque entre sus piernas para pasar mis manos por lo largo de esas.

Una tonta sonrisa estaba formada en labios.

Con mi nariz juguetee en el borde de su pantalón y lo desabroche lentamente para quitárselo.

Cuando amarre sus dos pies juntos me miro extrañado. Yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo pero después con otra corbata uní las piernas y las manos haciéndolo quedarse en una especie de posición fetal.

—Bien… ahora ¿Cómo te saco de aquí? —le pregunte aunque era obvio que no podía hablar.

Me asome por todas las ventanas y había una que daba a la calle. Tome la grabadora que estaba en mi bolsa y la puse en el piso a un lado de la puerta. Era una grabación de una película porno, así que parecería que estábamos teniendo relaciones.

Después tome mi celular y marque a la policía diciéndole que había atrapado a Riley Biers y que quería la recompensa que ofrecían por el.

—Mire de todos modos ustedes dirán en los noticieros que fue un trabajo muy duro para la policía… cuando no van a hacer nada mas que venir con sus patrullas y se lo llevaran de donde estamos —dije manteniéndome firme.

Al final logre convencerlos y estarían en diez minutos en el hotel.

Termine de beber mi copa y la rompí en miles de pedazos para no dejar ADN o alguna huella digital. Guarde la botella de vino en mi bolsa.

Riley ya estaba forcejeando para desamarrarse pero había amarrado los nudos perfectamente.

Diez minutos después comenzaron a escucharse disparos. Y alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, busque en el cuarto y encontré un par de armas automáticas, además de un collar de perlas, seguramente era mi sorpresa.

—¿Si? —pregunte inocentemente enredada en la sabana.

—¿Y Riley? —pregunto el tipo.

—Dormido… ¿Qué es ese ruido? —pregunte confundida.

En ese momento el tipo levanto su arma pero fui más rápida y le di un tiro en la frente haciéndolo caer al piso al instante. Un par de guardias subieron y de igual manera les dispare antes de que comenzaran a avanzar en el pasillo.

Se me terminaron las balas de la primera pistola y también dejaron de subir, los disparos de afuera no habían cesado, entonces me puse mis lentes oscuros que cubrían gran parte de mi cara y espere a que los policías llegaran.

—Reed —saludo el jefe de la policía.

—Riley Biers —dije fingiendo la voz señalando con mi cabeza al hombre en bóxer sobre la cama.

—Ok… ¿Supongo que quieres la recompensa? —pregunto el burlonamente.

—Claro… —me levante de la silla en la que me había sentado a esperar— pero que sea en efectivo…

Los policías se llevaron a Riley y me dieron mi dinero.

—Recuerda que no dirás nada… —me dijo antes de salir.

—Claro jefe, la policía es muy importante… —le dije con seguridad.

Salí de la habitación para irme, camine entre los cuerpos que comenzaban a ser retirados de la escena. No voltee a atrás y baje al estacionamiento.

Conduje hasta donde estaba mi departamento que había sido casi un hogar por tres o cuatro meses.

Al entrar al estacionamiento me quite los lentes y la peluca, fui a la cocina por una copa y la llene con el delicioso vino Château Saint Gaston del ochenta y dos, que había conseguido de Riley…

Termine la copa y comencé a hacer mis maletas.

Había atrapado a otro y era hora de un nuevo comienzo. Ahora tenía casi ciento cincuenta millones de dólares en mis cuentas y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ese dinero.

Siempre era lo mismo, aunque esta vez seria diferente había dejado solamente a los tres más buscados y ya no quería hacer eso, era un nuevo comienzo con todas las comodidades.

Solo haría una pequeña maleta con ropa para tres días ya había hablado con la dueña y ella sacaría las cosas que no necesitara.

Deje el coche también ahí, la policía ya me había visto con ese coche y además ya no me gustaba tanto.

Fui a los bancos en los que tenía mi dinero y deposite una parte de recompensa en cada cuenta, hasta que solo me quede con lo suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto.

Tome el primer taxi que encontré y me dirigí al más cercano que tenia que era el de La Guardia, mientras íbamos alejándonos de Manhattan me iba despidiendo de todo lo que había pasado en estos tres meses… lo bueno.

Me coloque en frente del tablero de vuelos y revise los que estaban más pronto a salir.

Había varios vuelos saliendo a lugares con nombres que me decían que no era bueno estar ahí. Así que finalmente decidí irme a Inglaterra. Ahí también se hablaba mi lengua, con otro acento pero la hablaban, detestaba sentirme inútil o estúpida.

Compre el boleto y fui a registrar mi equipaje. Después de una hora el avión por fin despego.

Había comprado un boleto en clase ejecutiva, así que no tenia que molestarme en incómodos compañeros de asiento.

El vuelo fue cansado y poco antes de llegar fui a acomodarme el cabello y el maquillaje al baño, cuando aterrizo y todos comenzaron a bajar del avión me veía perfecta.

Espere mi maleta y me sentí perdida.

Si, era un nuevo comienzo y todo pero no sabía por donde comenzar.

Muy a mi pesar fui a un modulo de ayuda y pregunte por algún hotel cercano, tenia demasiado sueño para ir mas lejos.

El hotel Deangate Hall, era uno muy lujoso y confortador. Pedí una habitación, la verdad no me moleste en gastar tanto para una sola noche.

—¿Me presta su tarjera por favor? —pregunto la recepcionista amablemente.

—Ah si… —me había distraído un grupo de chicos que acababa de llegar al hotel y se acercaban a la recepción.

Termine rápidamente los tramites y me dio mi tarjeta.

Camine rápidamente alejándome del grupo de chicos. Bueno en realidad eran cuatro, dos chicas y dos chicas pero la chica, la más bajita se me había quedado viendo. Lo que me dio un poco de pánico, porque no estaba acostumbrada a estar entre mucha gente.

Finalmente llegue a la habitación y me tumbe en la cama sin siquiera cambiarme, estaba exhausta.

Un golpee en la puerta me hizo perder el sueño repentinamente.

—Edward vas a despertar a la gente —escuche una tonta sonrisa.

—Ya lo hicieron —grite molesta.

—Lo siento —hablo el chico y se retiraron de ahí.

Valla nuevo comienzo…


	3. Chapter 2

**.::.: CAZARRECOMPENSAS :.::.**

**Capitulo 2: - Hogar - **

**Pv. Rosalie**

Me desperté con la respiración agitada, un ligero sudor se perlaba en mi frente y lagrimas brotando de mis ojos.

Nuevamente había tenido ese sueño, lo detestaba, aunque no era un sueño sino más bien un recuerdo del que no me gustaba pensar.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera que ya estaba actualizado con la hora de aquí. Eran las doce de la tarde justo a tiempo para encontrar algo abierto en donde comer.

Me duche rápidamente y salí para encender la televisión y ver que pasaba.

Noticias internacionales, el mafioso Riley Biers era atrapado después de meses extenuantes de seguirle la pista. Me reí de eso y cambie de canal, realmente nada bueno que ver.

Salí de la habitación con todas mis cosas, ya que no volvería. No por lo sucedido la noche anterior sino que ya era una costumbre mía, no dormir mas de una noche en el mismo hotel, estar en constante movimiento hasta que conociera la zona.

Salí en busca de un buen restaurante. Mire un McDonalls pero me reí y agite la cabeza. Eso seria algo obvio, una norteamericana entrando a un establecimiento de esos era típico. En cambio entre en uno al lado la comida era realmente deliciosa. Algo que si me gustaría de aquí.

Terminando mi desayuno fui a comprar un mapa de la ciudad para después buscar algunos bienes raíces y poder comprar un departamento.

—Hola buenas tardes soy Meredith, ¿Esta buscando algo en especifico? —pregunto cuando me senté.

Comenzamos a platicar sobre lo que necesitaba y al final solo hubo tres candidatos perfectos para lo que yo necesitaba así que comenzamos por ir a verlos. Salimos en el coche de ella y tras unos minutos logramos llegar.

—Este es mi favorito y no se a podido vender pero créame si pudiera comprarlo lo haría… una vista impresionante… la iluminación también es buena… lo único malo es el precio —se acerco a mi y me enseño la carpeta.

Le asentí con la cabeza y fui a recorrer el lugar. Las paredes eran blancas en su totalidad, tenían unos ventanales de toda la pared, el baño amplio al igual que el closet de la recamara principal.

—Lo quiero —dije al terminar de recorrerlo.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto la chica sorprendida.

—Si, ¿quieres el dinero en efectivo o una transacción? —pregunte amablemente.

—Como usted lo prefiera.

—Bien, vamos al banco… —espere que saliera del departamento para darle la ultima mirada antes de que comenzaran a llegar las cosas.

Hubo tiempo de sobra para alcanzar los bancos. Así que escogí uno en el que tenia mas dinero.

Saque el dinero exacto que me pedía y nos fuimos a la agencia. Hizo el contrato y lo leí frente a su abogado. Cosa que no entendía se lo preguntaba, así después de tres horas el departamento fue completamente mío.

Era un miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde. Todavía había tiempo para ir a comenzar a comprar los muebles.

Había visto una sala hermosa de camino al banco, así que tuve que ir caminando hasta ahí. No sabía manejar del lado contrario y no tenia ni idea de cómo se movía el transporte público.

En dos horas más ya tenía sala, mesa, sillas, lavadora, secadora, una cocina integral, refrigerador y mi cama. Aunque todo lo mandarían hasta el día siguiente. Eran las seis de la tarde y ya me había dado hambre.

Camine de regreso ya que me había alejado mucho de mi departamento. Iba caminando buscando un lugar donde comer cuando mire una lámpara que quedaría perfecta para mi cuarto. Así que entre a la tienda y la compre.

Iba saliendo con la lámpara envuelta para que no se dañara cuando choque con alguien.

—Ay perdón, lo siento —dijo el tipo ayudándome a levantar.

—Descuide nada… —iba a decir que nada se había roto cuando vi mi lámpara en el piso, la levante y se escucho el ruido de muchos cristales— ay no… mi lámpara… —me había gustado tanto que era una pena que se haya roto.

—En verdad lo lamento caminaba distraído y… permítame comprarle otra… —se apresuro a decir.

—Era la única que había —no lo voltee a ver y camine hasta el basurero mas cercano que encontré.

—Podríamos buscar una igual… —sugirió el tipo, yo pensé que ya se había ido.

Fue cuando voltee a verlo detenidamente y vi lo guapo que realmente era. Tenia el cabello rizado y oscuro, sus ojos eran café claro y su sonrisa era perfecta enmarcada con unos sexys hoyuelos, sin mencionar su musculoso cuerpo.

—Disculpa… soy Henry, Henry Egan —me extendió la mano.

—Lilian Hale… —dije un poco desconfiada.

—Ok… Lilian… ¿Podemos entrar y pedir otra igual? —sugirió.

Le asentí con la cabeza y entre primero pero tenia mis sentidos agudos por si algo pasaba.

Hablamos con la encargada y le pedimos una igual, Henry se ofreció a pagármela y después de discutir un rato termine accediendo. La nueva llegaría en tres días.

—¿Y si te llevas otra por ahora? —pregunto el paseándose por el lugar.

—Pero la pago yo… —le advertí, el soltó una carcajada la cual no me esperaba pero resultaba sorprendente lo fácil que era hacerlo reír, tenia tiempo sin reírme así como el lo hacia.

Había visto una lámpara blanca que me llamo mucho la atención la ultima vez, pero no recordaba en que parte de la tienda la había visto. Sentía su presencia detrás de mí y comenzaba a perturbarme. Cada ves que volteaba me sonreía si me estaba viendo, sino me veía estaba riéndose de las lámparas alocadas que había.

—Esta —dije aliviada cuando la encontré, la tome con cuidado y fui a pagarla.

—Bueno pues… gracias —le dije a Henry saliendo de la tienda.

—Este… la verdad es que iba a comer algo cuando choque contigo… ¿quieres acompañarme? —pregunto un poco nervioso.

—De hecho también iba a ir a comer cuando vi la lámpara… —le medio sonreí.

—¿Entonces si? —pregunto ensanchando su sonrisa.

Le asentí con la cabeza nuevamente.

—No eres muy platicadora eh… déjame ayudarte con tus bolsas… —me arrebato las que eran de las compras que había hecho.

Camine un poco atrás de el por la afluencia de personas que iban de un lado a otro, cosa que estuvo bien porque no quería tenerlo detrás de mi.

—Aquí —dijo tomándome del brazo para que no me perdiera.

Pasamos y nos sentamos en la mesa mas alejada de las personas que ya habían llegado.

—¿Me dejas del lado de la pared? —pregunte cuando me saco la silla que estaba en el pasillo.

—Oh bueno… —no le pareció raro y fue a sacarme la silla del lado de la pared, arrempujándola un poco para no quedar tan lejos cuando me sentara.

La mesera llego y pedimos algo de beber mientras veíamos el menú.

—Te recomiendo _filet mignon_… no solo porque sea un platillo famoso sino que realmente esta delicioso… —dijo haciendo que se me hiciera agua la boca.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —regreso la mesera después de unos minutos.

Me sorprendió todo lo que pidió Henry de comer, yo solamente fueron un par de platillos.

Pase una comida muy agradable, si bien había dicho que tenia tiempo sin reírme así como lo había hecho el en la tienda, también logro hacer muchas cosas que no había hecho en tanto tiempo, había logrado hacer que me riera mucho, me había sonrojado, me había sentido delicada y protegida cuando una multitud de hooligans había pasado por la avenida corriendo, pero sobre todo me había hecho sentir viva después de mucho tiempo.

Terminando de comer el pago la cuenta y me acompaño hasta el edificio donde estaba mi departamento.

—Bueno… gracias por la velada… me la pase bien —dije un poco incomoda por la situación.

—¿Bien? —pregunto sonriendo— yo me la pase excelente pero si dices bien, esta bien… —eso me hizo sonrojarme.

—Buenas noches Henry… —me di la vuelta y entre rápidamente antes de que el dijera algo mas.

Cuando entre a mi departamento me sentí una idiota. Seguramente eso último lo había sacado de onda y ya no volvería a buscarme.

Después de resignarme me fui a la habitación y saque las cosas que había comprado. Una pequeña colchoneta a la cual le puse una sabana y después las almohadas y finalmente el edredón. Me metí al baño con otra bolsa más y coloque mis utensilios de limpieza personal por todas partes.

Una rápida ducha y salí a secarme el cabello a lo que seria mi sala. Contemple la vista que tenia desde ahí. Y pude ver que realmente no estaba muy lejos el restaurante de mi departamento, contrario a lo que había sentido.

**oOo**

Me levante sintiendo el sol dándome en la cara de golpe. Lo que me hizo recordar que no había comprado cortinas.

Me duche nuevamente y me arregle con la ultima muda de ropa limpia que tenia, recogí mis cosas y mas metí al closet a tiempo para abrir a los repartidores de las tiendas.

Poco a poco fueron llegando mis cosas, les iba diciendo donde poner los aparatos. Después de medio día ya estaba todo acomodado. Faltaban algunos muebles y las cortinas, además de que necesitaba urgentemente un coche.

Después de comer algo fui cubriendo esas necesidades poco a poco. Dejando las compras después de comer.

Entre a una impresionante boutique en la que había tanta ropa hermosa… quería comprarme todo pero no podía… mi closet no era tan grande.

—¿Qué? —escuche a alguien gritar—¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunto la misma chica— bien… tendremos que solucionar eso.

Había estando viendo varios conjuntos que los llevaba en las manos.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —pregunto la misma voz.

Voltee a ver y era la chica de cabello negro que había visto aquel día en el hotel.

—Eh si… ¿Tu probador? —pregunte confundida.

—Por aquí… —me quito las prendas de la mano y aproveche para topar otras más de camino.

Cuando llegamos coloco las prendas dentro y salió para dejarme pasar.

—¿Si necesitas otra cosa me avisas si? —pregunto amable mientras se daba la vuelta.

Comencé a probarme todo y huso solo un par de cosas que no me gustaron como se me veía. Esas las volví a poner en su lugar. Regrese con todas las prendas y las deje en un sillón y seguí con los bolsos que estaban en el siguiente piso.

—Hola buenas tardes… ¿Te ayudo en algo? —pregunto una chica castaña pero no era la misma del hotel.

—Eh si… necesito muchos zapatos… —dije como si fuera una emergencia.

—Ok, ven… ¿Cómo que necesitas? —pregunto amablemente.

No le conteste pero le fui señalando los zapatos que quería y la talla, ella fue anotando en su pequeña libreta y regreso después de unos minutos con algunos.

—Comienza con estos… —dijo dándose la vuelta para traer mas.

Poco a poco fui probándomelos. Me quedé con la mayoría de los que había escogido, además de dos pares de tenis y algunos más cómodos.

—En el siguiente piso hay bolsos… —dijo mientras bajaba las cajas a la planta baja.

—Gracias… —subí otra mas y otra chica me recibió.

Ahí solo escogí unas nueve bolsas de distintos tamaños y colores.

—Lo bueno que acaba de comenzar la temporada —dijo la chica de cabello negro.

—¿Ah si? —pregunte un poco desubicada.

—¿Te gusta vestirte a la moda y no sabes cuando comienzan las temporadas? —pregunto horrorizada.

—La verdad solo compro lo que me gusta —le dije como si nada.

—Ok… llámame Alice —dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a pasar los códigos de las prendas— ¿eres nueva aquí? —pregunto para hacer platica.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Y no pláticas mucho… —sonrió.

—Alice ya llame al periódico y a la agencia… seguramente mañana tendremos muchas candidatas para el nuevo puesto —la chica de los zapatos la estaba ayudando a meter las prendas en bolsas.

—¿Puesto? ¿Necesitan a alguien que trabaje aquí? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Si, resulta que acaba de renunciar una de mis chicas… —Alice puso los ojos en blanco— tengo otro par de chicas de vacaciones… por eso nadie te pudo acompañar… —en su mirada había arrepentimiento.

—¿Podría hacer una prueba para ver si puedo quedarme? —pregunte esperanzada.

—¿Estas segura? —pregunto Alice sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza— Ok… solo dime que tipo de ropa le quedaría a ella.

Mire a la chica de las bolsas que también estaba ayudando, me sonrió y se dio la vuelta para que la contemplara bien.

Comencé a decirle lo que pensaba y la chica se puso un poco apenada con lo que le decía. Alice termino impresionada.

—Sorprendente… yo también le eh dicho eso de su corte pero no me quiere hacer caso… —Alice hizo un pequeño puchero— además con tu estilo encajaras perfectamente.

—¿Entonces? —pregunte confundida.

—Que te espero mañana a las diez para seguir con tu prueba… —sonrió ampliamente— son ochocientos treinta y seis mil ochocientos treinta y nueve euros… —dijo sonriente.

Busque en mi cartera y fui pensando en cual me quedaba mas dinero— esta —le di una de las cuatro que tenia.

—Toma —me entrego el Boucher y firme.

Tome unas bolsas, ella me ayudo con otras y la chica que ahora sabía que se llamaba Jane.

—¿Este es tu coche? —pregunto Alice sorprendida al ver mi nuevo BMW.

—Si… lo amo… —sonreí mientras ponía mis bolsas y les quitaba a ellas las suyas para subirlas.

—Creo que necesitaras ayuda… ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunto Alice amablemente.

—¿Enserio? —pregunte confundida.

—Si, digo después de todo ahora que vamos a ser amigas tengo que…

—¿Amigas? —pregunte conmovida.

—¿Si? ¿O no quieres? —pregunto ofendida.

—No, si… pero es que apenas me conoces y…

—Y vas a trabajar para mi… ellas también son mis amigas no solo mis empleadas… —volteo a ver a adentro.

—Ok… —dije derrotada.

—Genial… espera… —volvió a entrar y salió unos segundos después con su bolso.

Subimos al coche y comencé a conducir concentrándome.

—Lo siento es que apenas me estoy acostumbrando… —sonreí tímidamente cuando entramos al estacionamiento de mi edificio.

Bajamos las bolsas del coche y las dejamos en el suelo para cerrarlo bien antes de subir.

—¿Qué tanto compraste? —pregunto al ver las bolsas que llenaban el maletero.

—Estoy estableciéndome en esta cuidad… —me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba la mayoría de las bolsas.

—Mantendré el elevador abierto mientras metemos todo —dijo cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

Rápidamente metimos todo y subimos los cuatro pisos hasta mi departamento. Al llegar hicimos la misma maniobra y sacamos todo junto a tiempo. Arrastramos las bolsas hasta la entrada y me ayudo a meter todo.

—Oh por dios… ¿Aquí vives? —grito al entrar.

—Si, lo compre ayer… —me sentí orgullosa.

—Es perfecto… y tienes un muy buen gusto también en los muebles aunque te faltan algunos… ¿No tendrás televisión? —pregunto alarmada.

—Si, la traen mañana… —me quede callada.

—No te preocupes… te daré un par de horas libres para que vengas a recibir tus muebles… ¿Dónde es tu cuarto?

La guie y se sorprendió mas. Pero no tanto como cuando abrió la puerta del armario.

—Es enorme… —chillo fascinada— ¿Quieres vendérmelo? —me pidió todavía asombrada.

—No, lo siento… —negué riéndome.

—Si, claro lo sabia… solo lo pregunte por si acaso… —ambas comenzamos a reírnos.

—Creo que necesitaremos mas ayuda… —saco su celular y marco un número.

—¿Bella, ah que hora sales? Ok… te espero en… —comenzó a decirle la dirección que incluso ni yo sabía.

—Bien… sigamos… —fue por mas bolsas a la sala.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Fui a ver y eran algunos paquetes de cosas que había comprado para la cocina.

—Bien… creo que nos vamos a demorar mucho aquí… —volvió a sacar su celular— hola amor… no, estoy en… —volvió a repetir la dirección— con una amiga… ¿podrían traer algo para comer? Pues seremos cinco… si Bella esta por llegar… ok… te amo… —colgó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tendremos que ir acomodando estos para cuando lleguen los chicos… —jalo una caja a la cocina. Y la seguí con otras dos menos pesadas.

—¿Enserio te establecerás aquí? —siguió haciendo platica.

—Si, ya es tiempo de ir echando raíces… —sonreí de lado mientras sacaba algunos manteles y carpetas para la mesa.

—Es fantástico… ¿Y supongo que no tienes novio verdad? —pregunto siguiéndome con los platos y cubiertos ahora limpios.

—No… —en ese momento recordé a Henry. Su mirada y su sonrisa.

—¿No? ¿Y porque esa sonrisa? —pregunto dándome un ligero codazo.

—Ah… es que conocí a un chico ayer… —me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde lo conociste? —pregunto impaciente.

Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de nuevo. Fui a abrir y me encontré con la castaña de ese día del hotel.

—¿Esta Alice? —pregunto tímidamente.

—Bella —grito la pequeña corriendo a recibirla— entra… ella es Lily… Lily ella es Bella mi mejor amiga… —la salude estrechando su mano.

—Bien… ahora sigamos con tu cuarto ahora que ya esta la mesa puesta… —nos tomo a ambas de las manos y fuimos a mi cuarto.

Alice puso a Bella al corriente de todo lo que sabía mientras seguíamos acomodando la ropa. Cuando finalmente había llegado a la parte en la que me quede, fui interrumpida nuevamente.

—Son lo chicos… —dijo Alice saltando de mi cama y corrió a abrirles.

—Amor… —escuche que grito después de saludar a un tal Edward. Bella y yo salimos a los pocos segundos detrás de Alice.

—Lily… el es Edward y el Jasper… chicos ella es Lily… —ambos me saludaron y cuando salude a Edward reconocí su voz.

—Hey ustedes chocaron en la puerta de mi habitación hace dos noches en el hotel… —los acuse.

—¿Eras tu? —preguntaron Edward y Bella confundidos.

—Si, acababa de bajar de un vuelo y estaba cansada… —los regañe.

—Si, no cabe duda de que te llevaras muy bien con Alice —dijo Jasper.

Fuimos a la mesa donde cenamos todos animadamente, nuevamente termine con mi estomago adolorido de tanto que me reí.

A Alice le habían hablado de la boutique y les había dicho que cerraran ellas.

Así que se quedaron a ayudarme hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Les ofrecería que se quedaran aquí pero no hay muchas camas… —dije apenada.

—No te preocupes linda… creo que vendremos el sábado a terminarte de ayudar… estos chicos son buenos con eso de las herramientas…

**oOo**

—Alice amor… se que no estamos en condiciones de negarnos a ayudar a Lily pero… ¿Por que la ayudas? —_pregunto Jasper dentro del elevador con la otra pareja de amigos detrás de ellos._

—No lo se Jazz… es solo que se veía muy sola y triste… no se si lo notaron ustedes pero no me gusto eso… —_se apretó mas al cuerpo de su novio._

—Si, también la vi así… —_concordó Edward_— pero no sabemos casi nada de ella…

—Es buena chica… —_asintió Bella._

—En la boutique mientras ella estaba escogiendo la ropa veía a cada rato a la puerta… hace rato en la comida ven que no se quiso sentar sino era en el lado izquierdo de la mesa y como miraba constantemente o de reojo a la puerta… siento como si estuviera huyendo de algo o esperando que algo pase… —_Alice se estremeció en los brazos de Jasper_— no es algo lindo con lo que vivas a diario… y si tiene compañía siento que se sentirá mas segura…

**oOo**

Ya tenia cortinas en mi cuarto pero había decidido dejarlas abiertas para que el sol me despertara. Recordaría hoy comprarme un celular.

En la boutique fue un día mas ajetreado ya que el sábado era día festivo en la localidad y había muchas fiestas.

—Lily ya puedes ir a recibir tus muebles… pero regresa en dos horas eh… —me advirtió Alice cuando todo estuvo mas tranquilo.

—Gracias Alice —salí después de tomar mis cosas.

Cuando llegue ya me esperaban. Por suerte no duraron mucho. Acomode un poco lo que pude y después de hora y media salí de nuevo al trabajo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Lo se esta historia no va muy bien… **

**Espero que pronto valla alzando vuelo sino la tendré que borrar y reestructurar todo!**

**Pero por lo pronto espero que les valla gustando tal como esta!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: CAZARRECOMPENSAS :.::.**

**Capitulo 3: - Henry -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Me desvié un poco de camino al trabajo para ir a recoger mi lámpara. Y de pasada un celular.

—Hola buenas tardes… venia a preguntar por mi pedido —le entregue una factura que me habían dado.

—En un momento…

—Hola Lily… —me asuste de escuchar su voz detrás de mí.

—Henry… —voltee a verlo sonriente— ¿Qué haces aquí? —no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

—Iba a pedirte tu número el otro día pero al parecer tenías prisa… y era seguro que te viera hoy aquí… —su sonrisa me seguía pareciendo impresionante.

—Aquí tiene… —me entrego un paquete.

—Gracias… —me di la vuelta para quedar frente a el.

—Prometo no rompértela de nuevo… —señalo la lámpara.

—Eso espero… —caminamos a la salida.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —pregunto al estar afuera.

—No, lo siento… tengo que volver al trabajo… —dije apenada, pero no me gusto su mirada de incertidumbre y que se le borrara esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

—¿Llegaste hace tres días y ya tienes trabajo? —al parecer no me creyó.

—Si, en una boutique a seis cuadras de aquí… —le di una tarjeta con la dirección.

—¿A que hora sales para ir a cenar? —pregunto sin quitar la sonrisa.

—A las ocho… —ya habíamos llegado a mi coche.

—¿Esta bien si paso por ti a tu trabajo? —pregunto esperanzado.

—Seguro… —deje la lámpara en el coche.

—Ok, entonces es una cita —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Un poco aturdida regrese al trabajo con una tonta sonrisa.

—¿Por que esa sonrisa? —pregunto Alice con una amplia sonrisa.

—Henry… lo volví a ver… —me deje caer en un sillón.

—Eso es fantástico… ¿Y? —quiso saber mas.

Le conté todo lo que paso y ella chillo de la emoción.

—Esta es una Fashion Emergency —se levanto del sillón y corrió al estante de los vestidos— este… —me dio uno en color blanco.

Me levante y fui a probármelo. Cuando salí Alice estaba cobrando unas prendas a unas chicas.

—Lily te quedo perfecto… —Alice me tomo de la mano y subimos al siguiente piso.

—Heidi ve a abajo por favor… —le pidió Alice.

—¿Una cita? —pregunto ella sonriéndome.

—Si… —le sonreí también.

—Ven… —Alice me llamó— pruébate estos… —me paso un par de tacones rojos.

Eran sencillos pero eran lindos. Cuando vi, Alice tenía un pequeño bolso rojo.

—Estas perfecta… ahora a seguir trabajando…

Ambas bajamos riéndonos.

Las dos horas que faltaban para salir se me hicieron eternas… quería quitar la mirada de la puerta pero no podía. Alice lo noto y me mando al segundo piso para intercambiar puesto con Heidi.

Atendí a muchas chicas mientras esperaba la hora y estaba con una cuando Alice me hablo.

—Estoy atendiendo a alguien… —dije caminando con cuidado porque llevaba unas cajas de zapatos en las manos.

—Dame… ve y diviértete… —me quito las cajas y fue a atender a la chica.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras y cuando salí el ya me estaba esperando.

—Siento la tardanza —lo salude de beso.

—Descuida… si te estabas arreglando no me importa… te ves hermosa… —me miro de arriba abajo.

—Gracias… —no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Bueno… vamos hay un restaurante al que quiero llevarte… —me extendió el brazo y lo tome inmediatamente.

Comencé a caminar a mi coche pero el me desvió.

—Vamos a uno que esta cerca de aquí… —me sonrió.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí a donde el me guiaba. Las calles de Londres eran hermosas e incluso mas del brazo de Henry.

—Oye si querías matarme había callejones mas oscuros cerca de donde trabajo… —lo decía de broma pero el se tenso al escucharlo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto extrañado.

—Era una broma… —dije riéndome pero la verdad no entendía el humor de este hombre— los tacones como veras… no son para salir a caminar… —baje la vista a los zapatos.

—Ah, descuida ya llegamos… —me guio unos últimos pasos.

El pidió una mesa pero todas estaban ocupadas, al parecer no se había molestado en hacer una reservación.

Se volteo mirándome apenado y se disculpo. Le dije que no pasaba nada que podíamos esperar pero mi estomago me delato haciendo un ruido bastante audible, tanto que la chica lo escucho. Me sugirió otro restaurante que estaba un poco más lejos. Me rehusé a caminar más y lo convencí para que fuera por mi auto. Unos cinco minutos mas el coche se estaciono frente a mi.

Al subir me propuso cocinarme algo para remendar su falta. Después de todo ese era su trabajo, era cocinero en otro restaurante. Un hombre que cocinaba, debió de ser mi día de suerte cuando lo conocí, porque la verdad yo no era muy buena en la cocina. Así que nos fuimos a un supermercado a comprar lo necesario para hacer su platillo especial.

Pasamos una hora en la cocina y debo de decir que el era todo un experto ya que a mi solo me dejo hacer la ensalada. En la que prácticamente solo mezcle cosas.

La comida sabía mejor de lo que olía y no era porque ya tenía hambre… comimos con una charla amena… la verdad es que con el no podía aburrirme. Teníamos muchas cosas en común, la comida, la música, las películas… muchas cosas.

Lo que sabía de él era que había vivido toda su vida en Liverpool pero se había mudado a Londres después de la preparatoria, para entrar a una escuela culinaria, tenía una hermana pequeña que todavía vivía con su madre. Su padre había muerto hace años. Y ahora les mandaba parte de su dinero para ayudarlas. ¿No era todo un hombre?

Me ayudo a limpiar la cocina y a lavar los trates. Cerca de las once de la noche se dispuso a irse.

—Me la pase excelente… —su mirada se cruzaba con la mía y ninguno apartaba la mirada.

—Si, fue mejor que haber comido en el restaurante.

—Mucho mejor…

Repentinamente junto nuestros labios suavemente y me junte a su cuerpo para tenerlo mas cerca.

Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo mas a el mientras el beso se profundizaba y yo pasaba mis manos por sus hombros para atraerlo mas a mi por la nuca.

Sus labios eran suaves y demandantes. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire el fue dejando pequeños besos en mi hombro después de bajar el tirante del vestido y siguió subiendo de nuevo a mi boca, no puedo negar que sus besos me hicieron estremecer.

Ahora estaba segura de que también quería lo mismo que el.

Con mis manos un poco temblorosas comencé a desabotonar el chaleco que llevaba y después la camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto. Su abdomen estaba bien formado y sus pectorales eran impresionantes.

Sus manos habían estado todo el tiempo en mi cintura y después de separarme de sus labios y besar su pecho, fue que hizo un trayecto hacia el boche del vestido para después abrir el pequeño sierre del vestido.

Solté un ligero gruñido cuando comenzó a acariciar mi espalda para finalmente deshacerse del vestido que termino cayendo al piso. El se alejo de mí un poco para verme y una sensual sonrisa curvo sus labios.

—Eres hermosa —su voz sonó mas gruesa de lo normal— un ángel…

Había quedado con una pequeña tanga blanca con mis pechos completamente desnudos. Se acerco rápidamente a mí y me tomo por las piernas para cargarme. Reaccione un poco después pero logre poner mis piernas a sus costados. Pude sentir su excitación en mi trasero, lo que me hizo desearlo más.

Me coloco sobre la mesa, en un movimiento se apodero de mis senos, con su boca mientras que chupaba y mordisqueaba con su otra mano estimulaba mi otro pecho. Arque mi espalda y solté un gemido al sentir esa sensación tan excitante. Quería hacer algo mas pero solo atine a apoyarme con una mano y con la otra acariciar su espalda y despojarlo de su camisa.

Mis pechos ya habían tenido bastante así que lo empuje con mis piernas para tenerlo mas cerca, el se levanto y volvió a juntar nuestros labios. Aproveche que sus manos estaban acunando mi cara para bajar la mano que tenia libre y juguetear con el borde de su pantalón.

Ambos nos reímos cuando el soltó un gruñido, lo que tome como una invitación a seguir mas delante. No tenia mucha experiencia pero pude desabrochar el cinturón rápidamente y el pantalón para meter mi mano en su bóxer. Un jadeo salió de su boca al sentir mi mano.

Repentinamente dejo mi boca para seguir chupando mi cuello, puso una mano en mi espalda para detenerme y la otra descendió lentamente hasta el borde de la única prenda que tenia. Movió un poco el elástico y metió su mano hasta rozar mi interior logrando que me estremeciera y un gemido se escapara de mis labios.

Ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos por nuestras estimulaciones, llego en momento en que no lo aguante.

—Vamos… al… cuarto —cada movimiento de su mano en mi punto hacia que se me fuera el aire.

El aparto la mano y se alejo un poco para despojarse de su última prenda y volvió a cargarme para ir a mi habitación. No pude evitar protestar por la falta de su tacto lo que lo hizo reírse. Mientras caminaba nuestros sexos y nuestros pechos se rozaban y ambos gemimos con la sensación.

Me dejo cuidadosamente sobre la cama e inmediatamente se subió a horcajadas sobre mi. El volvió a besarme pero cuanto metió su mano entre mis piernas nuevamente un gemido salió de mi garganta.

—Estas tan mojada —me dijo con la voz ronca en mi oído.

—Estoy lista —le dije a pocos centímetros de sus labios— ¡Henry! —quería contenerme pero no pude por mucho tiempo y solté un gemido cuando mis paredes comenzaron a cerrase entorno a sus dedos, haciéndome liberar el calor que se había acumulado en mi vientre.

El se agacho a besarme y susurro a mi oído.

—Todavía no término… —volvió a besarme mientras recuperaba un poco la respiración.

Abrí mis piernas para que el se acomodara entre ellas, sentí como su miembro frotar mi entrada, haciéndome que otro gemido saliera de mi boca.

—Oh Henry, te necesito… —dije contrabajos, pues el seguía jugueteando conmigo y mi pobre y palpitante vagina, pasaba su pene desde mi clítoris hasta mi vagina, estaba jugando sucio— necesito que… por… favor —mi respiración volvía a ser entrecortada.

—Tu lo pediste —dijo complaciente, se coloco en mi entrada pero no entro, abrí lo ojos un poco molesta, pero el me estaba sonriendo, noto mi enojo y sacudió un poco la cabeza riéndose—, lo siento… —volvió a sonreír y sentí como su mano descendía por mi cuerpo y rozo sus dedos en mi monte antes de sentir como guiaba su engrosado miembro dentro de mi. Sentí como lentamente entraba, arquee mi espalda cuando comencé a sentir un ligero dolor acompañado de un inexplicable placer.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto al ver mi cara.

—Si —fue lo único que dije, el comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, lo hizo lentamente mientras mis jadeos salían de mi garganta, pero mi necesidad estaba aumentando y comencé a mover mis caderas hacia el y lo acerque mas a mi empujándolo con mis talones en sus piernas.

—oh Lily… estas tan cálida… tan… —soltó un gemido, mientras se movía dentro de mi con fuerza. Ambos nos movíamos acompasados, el salía de mi y yo alejaba mis caderas, al entrar las alzaba para que me penetrara con mas profundidad. Nuestros besos silenciaban los gemidos que salían del otro.

Conforme nuestra necesidad fue aumentando, nuestros movimientos también. Mis senos se frotaban contra su escultural pecho, mis manos rasguñaban ligeramente su espalda, después de unos segundos, comencé a sentir el calor acumulado en mi vientre, tal como la vez pasada.

—Henry estoy cerca —dije con un sonoroso gemido.

—Aguanta otro poco… —me suplico.

—¡Henry! —grite llena de éxtasis y placer, realmente intente no venirme pero mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse, ahora contra su pene, el calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero el no se detuvo hasta unas cuantas embestidas mas, provocándome una serie de cálidos escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Seguía gimiendo su nombre mientras que el finalmente grito mi nombre con el mismo éxtasis que yo, después se detuvo totalmente y con su respiración entrecortada, se recargo en mi hombro. Permaneció dentro de mí hasta que mis palpitaciones cesaron. Al sacarlo otro gemido dejo mi garganta, y el se recostó a mi lado, me atrajo hacia el y yo me puse encima de su pecho, que se movía un poco agitado.

Un poco después nos cubrió con la sabana que se había resbalado con tanto movimiento.

—Eso fue…

—Excelente —le quite la palabra de la boca.

—Lo siento… —beso mi cabello.

—¿Por qué? —gire mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos.

—No debí pero no me pude detener… —apretó los ojos.

—Tranquilo… yo también quería… —bese su pecho y me baje de el.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que Morfeo me envolviera.

**oOo**

Me desperté nuevamente por el sol que me dio en la cara. Maldije por no haberme acordado cerrarlas, de todos modos hoy no trabajaría.

Me gire para abrazar a Henry pero no lo sentí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré sola en la cama. Me levante y me puse el albornos para salir a buscarlo.

Después de recorrer el departamento y no encontrarlo ni a su ropa, me sentí muy triste y me fui a duchar.

Tome el vestido que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y lo lleve conmigo al cuarto.

—Al menos tuvo la delicadeza de levantarlo… —me reí de mi misma.

Entre a la ducha y el agua tibia comenzó a hacer su efecto. Me relajo pero las ganas de llorar no se fueron. Me senté en la bañera dejando que el agua cayera en mi espalda mientras mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

Salí después de que el agua se enfrió envuelta en mi toalla. Comencé a buscar que ponerme para hoy, ya que los chicos habían prometido que vendrían a ayudarme con el resto del departamento.

Escogí unos jeans entubados y una blusa sin mangas floreada con un bordado en el pecho y unas cintas para amararla en la cintura.

Comencé a ponerme mi ropa interior cuando sentí unos enormes brazos envolverme. Brinque del susto y solté un grito.

—Calma… soy yo… —escuche a Henry un poco extrañado.

—Ay lo siento… es que… pensé que…

—¿Qué me había ido y no pague la cuenta? —pregunto en tono burlón— jamás lo haría… siento que te haya hecho sentir así pero como anoche no usamos protección y sabiendo que formar una familia no esta en tus planes fui a comprarte estas… —saco una pequeña cajita rosa.

La tome de sus manos y la examine. Eran pastillas de emergencia, había escuchado de ellas pero esta era la primera vez que las veía.

Levante la vista y Henry no estaba. Volvió después de unos segundos con un vaso de agua.

—Aquí dice que es una antes de setenta y dos horas de…

—Si… y la otra doce horas después… y creo que mejor te la tomas y lo intentamos de nuevo ¿no? —se agacho a mi altura y me beso.

—Suena tentador… —con la mano libre que le quedaba acaricio mi cuello.

Hice que dejara el vaso en el piso y me recosté atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —pregunto apartando sus labios un poco.

—Creo… que si… —dije maldiciendo mentalmente a mi pequeña amiga por ser tan madrugadora.

—Voy a abrir mientras te cambias… —me volvió a besar y se levanto rápidamente para ir a abrir.

Me levante rápido y me puse los jeans y la blusa rápidamente. Estaba poniéndome unas bailarinas cuando Alice entro al cuarto.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola Lily —saludo Bella entrando detrás de ella.

Estaba por contestar su saludo cuando Alice tomo la pequeña caja en sus manos.

—Veo que dormiste bien… —me paso la caja y me levante de la cama tomando el vaso del piso.

Alice comenzó a tender la cama mientras me tomaba la pastilla.

—Venemos temprano porque queríamos almorzar contigo… ahora se que debimos esperar un poco mas…

—Ya están aquí… así que ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —Bella y yo nos reímos de la cara de susto que hizo Alice.

—Ok, como sea vamos… —salió de la habitación y nosotras la seguimos.

—No tiene mucho para el desayuno —Edward informo desde la cocina, aun lado de el estaba Jasper. Henry se había sentado un banco de la barra.

—Nosotras vamos a comprar algo preparado mientras ustedes hacen cosas de chicos… —Alice estaba por tomar su bolso cuando vio que Henry y yo nos quedábamos viendo sin entender— ah cierto… que grosera eres Lily… ¿no nos vas a presentar? —me tomo del brazo y se le quedo viendo a el.

—Ah… si… lo siento… —tartamudee un poco— Henry… ellos son Edward, Jasper… Bella y Alice… chicos el es Henry mi… un… —realmente no sabía que era.

—Su novio… —se apresuro a decir.

El se había levantado para saludar a todos y estuvo junto a mí cuando dijo eso. Paso un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el.

—¿Enserio? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Si… ¿o no quieres? —el se preocupo.

—Si claro… —sonreí ampliamente y el me beso en los labios levemente.

—Bien… ahora si nos vamos… —dijo Alice tomándome a mí y a Bella de la mano.

Salimos rápidamente del departamento y apenas me alcance a despedir de los demás.

—Ya estamos solas… cuéntanos… —pidió Alice cuando íbamos en el ascensor.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya viste lo obvio… —puse los ojos en blanco.

—Si, pero antes… cuando salieron de la boutique.

—Ah… pues íbamos a ir a un restaurante pero estaba todo lleno así que el me propuso venir a cenar aquí a mi casa… le dije que si y el preparo la comida… antes de irse paso eso… —me encogí de hombros.

—Que mala contadora eres… —Alice se cruzo de brazos.

—Pero si es todo lo que paso… ¿Qué más querías que te contara?

—¿Es tan bueno como parece? —pregunto Bella tratando de imitar el tono de Alice, ella la volteo a ver molesta— ¿Qué? es lo mismo que me preguntaste cuando Edward… —se defendió.

Alice le saco la lengua y volteo a verme como esperando que le dijera algo.

—¿Qué? no te voy a contestar eso… —en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

—Ok… supongo que la tanga rota lo dice todo… es salvaje… —hizo un gesto de fiera.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —pregunte alarmada.

—A Alice no se le escapa nada… —Bella se asomo entre los dos asientos.

—Tiene razón… ¿Y lo hiciste sin estar segura de que solo quería tener sexo contigo? —pregunto como si fuera una abominación.

—Si… la verdad es que siento algo por el y cuando me beso no nos pudimos detener… —la sonrisa de alegría que tenia en el rostro no se me podía borrar.

—Eso es aun mas genial… supongo que tendremos que ir de compras por un poco de lencería sensual… —los gestos de Alice me hacían reír.

—Si claro, ahora me quede con una tanga menos… —me mordí el labio inferior al recordar las escenas de la noche anterior.

Alice había comprado comida y fruta para todos, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a mi cereal con leche, así que nos fuimos a un súper mercado y compramos leche y el cereal.

—Ya llegamos —Alice abrió la puerta y vimos que los chicos se estaban riendo de algo que estaban viendo en la tele.

—Ah ah no pienso llevarte el desayuno haya… —le dijo Bella a Edward que le había hecho señas.

—Ok chicos creo que tendremos que dejar de reírnos de Susan… —Henry tomo el control pero le cambio de canal antes, vi la cara de Riley pero en ese momento el apago la tele.

Me quede parada a mitad del pasillo unos segundos. Si había visto bien le habían dado la sentencia pero no había visto de cuanto tiempo.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Henry acunando mi cara con una mano.

—Si… —sacudí mi cabeza y me fui a la cocina.

Nuevamente faltaron sillas y Henry y Edward tuvieron que traerse unos bancos de la barra, aunque quedaban más altos y no era muy cómodo comer así.

—Ven… —me levante de la silla y tome a Henry del brazo.

—No, ni hablar Lily… —se negó.

—Solo vamos compartir la silla, no estoy diciendo que te sientes ahí solo… me canso de verte así… —el accedió y se sentó en la silla y yo en una de sus rodillas.

—Hey… —Alice protesto cuando Edward hacia lo mismo.

—Tu novio tiene silla pequeña —Emmett se burlo de la protesta.

—Ven —Jasper le hizo señas y ella salto a sus piernas.

—Mucho mejor —Alice beso la mejilla de su novio.

—¿Y entonces solamente vamos a colocar las repisas? —pregunto Edward mientras comía con una sola mano porque la otra la tenia en la cintura de Bella.

—Prácticamente terminar de colocar la cocina… acomodar lo demás será nuestro trabajo.

—¿Entonces supongo que no estará de mas un par de manos para ayudar? —Henry beso mi hombro.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —voltee a verlo.

—Quiero estar a tu lado…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**bueno, como sabemos Henry es Emmett… pero… ¿Qué estará planeando su alocada cabecita?**

**Las espero en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Xoxo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola chicais!**

**Como no tengo mucho que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro…!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: CAZARRECOMPENSAS :.::.**

**Capitulo 4: - Amigos - **

**Pv. Rosalie**

—Quiero estar a tu lado… —volvió a besar mi hombro pero sin separar la vista de mis ojos.

—Bueno par de tortolos apresúrense que es casi medio día y vamos salir en la noche…

—Alice no es necesario…

—Si lo es… además dije vamos, ustedes están incluidos —dijo señalándonos con su tenedor.

—Okeyyy… —dijo Henry no muy convencido.

—¿Ya tenias planes? —pregunte un poco triste.

—La verdad es que si pero puedo irme un poco temprano y volver para irnos… —se encogió de hombros despreocupado pero la verdad que para mi significo mucho.

Me gire y tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese rápidamente para terminar de desayunar.

Los chicos se fueron a buscar las herramientas necesarias para colocar los anaqueles y las repisas de la cocina integral que quería para mi… cocina.

—¿No es un amor? —pregunto Alice cuando cerro la puerta y obviamente Jasper había sido el ultimo en salir.

—Si Alice y también Edward —Bella puso los ojos en blanco— y de seguro Lily va a decir que también Henry…

Yo había pensado que era lindo y muy bueno… en varios aspectos… pero de ahí a que dijera que es un amor me faltaba mucho.

—¿O no? —Bella me dio un codazo ligero en mi costado y reaccione.

—Ah si… —seguí recogiendo los platos.

—No te veo muy convencida… —Alice se sentó en uno de los bancos y recargo sus codos en la barra para apoyar su cabeza en sus manos que estaban entrelazadas.

—Es que… lo conozco desde el miércoles… y hoy ya soy su novia… —me tape la cara con mis manos.

—¿Y? —pregunto Alice sin entender— Edward se enamoro a primera vista de Bella... solo que ella se hizo mucho del rogar… por eso es que tardo un año en que vivieran juntos… —puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Desde cuando conoces a Jasper? —pregunte confundida.

—Desde hace… —comenzó a hacer cuentas— hay por dios… la semana que viene hacemos seis meses… —ahora ella se cubrió la cara con las manos— no eh pensado en nada para regalarle…

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo… —Bella la reconforto.

—¿Por qué no le propones que vivan juntos? —pregunte recordando que Bella ya lo hacia.

—Te a seguro que Jasper no accederá… tal vez Bella logro derribar los convencionalismos de Edward pero Jazz es diferente… —hizo un puchero.

—Edward aun me pide que me case con el… —Bella se sentó a un lado de Alice.

—¿Y por que no le dices que si? digo después de todo ya llevan medio año viviendo juntos… —comencé a meter algunas cosas al refrigerador.

—Sus padres se divorciaron siendo ella una pequeña… no cree en los matrimonios… —Alice susurro pero obvio que Bella escucho.

—Bella, Bella, Bella… tienes veintisiete años… además de que ya vives con el… tus padres seguramente eran demasiado jóvenes cuando se casaron… pero tu ya estas pasado por la peor parte…

—¿Los calzoncillos en el piso? —pregunto ella haciendo un gesto divertido.

—Me refería a la convivencia después de casados…pero eso también es bueno además de ya conoces sus manías y eso… solo es cuestión de formalizar las cosas… —me encogí de hombros.

—No lo había visto de ese modo… —Bella entro en razón.

—Yo tampoco… —Alice se veía pensativa— mis padres siguen casados desde hace veinticuatro años y… tendremos que hacerles una fiesta —Alice salto del banco y corrió a la sala donde había dejado su bolsa.

—¿Y que hay de tus padres? —pregunto Bella ignorando a Alice.

Me quede pensativa. No les iba a contar todo… solo una parte.

—Murieron cuando tenia diez años… —no pude evitar entristecerme.

—Dios… lo siento mucho… —Bella me tomo la mano.

—Eso fue hace quince años… me hice a la idea de que me había quedado sola —hice un gesto y levante la vista a Alice.

—No, ya no estas sola… nos tienes a nosotras… y a los chicos también… —tomo mi otra mano— y a Henry… —hizo un gesto cómplice.

—Creo que fue bueno venir a aquí… —sonreí ampliamente.

—Bueno, bueno dejémonos de sentimentalismos y limpiemos antes de que los chicos lleguen.

Terminamos después de unos minutos y fuimos a la sala a recoger la caja de la televisión que los chicos habían estrenado.

—Tu les dijiste que hicieran cosas de chicos… —le recordó Bella a Alice mientras barría los pedacitos de hule espuma regados por toda la sala.

—Agradece que no comenzaron a ver ese programa de abogados que acostumbran ver, el pobre Henry se hubiera aburrido… —Alice hizo un mohín.

Entonces recordé que Jasper y Edward eran abogados, ambos se conocieron en la facultad de derecho y Edward conoció a Bella y ellos les organizaron una cita a Jasper y a Alice y nació el amor.

—¿A que se dedica Henry? —pregunto Bella trayéndome el recogedor de basura.

—Es chef… —dije como si nada.

—Regresamos… —Henry entro primero animado, seguido de Edward y Jasper que se venían riendo.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunto Alice levantándose del sillón.

—Es que en el coche veníamos escuchando a los Beatles y el locutor comenzó a preguntar que canción es la que mas se adecuaba a nuestras parejas.

—Le dijimos a Jasper que All my loving era para el.

Henry se acerco a mí y me beso la mejilla mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

—¿Por? —pregunto Alice sin entender.

—Pues con eso de que no lo dejas quedarse en tu casa… —Edward rodo los ojos— te escribirá cuando esté lejos… y te mandara su amor… —nuevamente eso nos hizo reír.

—Eso no es gracioso… sabes que ni yo me estoy quedando en mi departamento ahora… y mis padres son muy conservadores… —dijo molesta haciendo que todos los demás nos riéramos.

—¿Y cual escogiste tu? —le pregunto Bella a Edward acercándose a el.

—Something… —Bella chillo en sus brazos y lo beso.

—Henry escogió Why Don't We Do It In The Road? —Edward nos dijo para distraernos.

Voltee a verlo confundida.

—Era broma… ¿Para que hacerlo en la calle cuando podemos hacerlo aquí? —esto ultimo me lo dijo al oído. No pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

—Ok… ya chicos… pongámonos a trabajar…

Los chicos se fueron a la cocina y nosotras seguimos acomodando los muebles de la sala.

Los chicos ya habían hecho la mayor parte y digo porque colocar un televisor de veintinueve pulgadas no era nada sencillo. Así que saque el reproductor de películas y comencé a conectar los cables después de leer el manual.

—A mi se me dan fatal esas cosas —Alice me estaba observando con cara de fastidio.

—Bueno es que cuando no tienes un hombre que te ayude con estas cosas terminas aprendiendo… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Tuviste familia adoptiva? —pregunto Bella sentándose en el sillón con un paquete pequeño en las manos.

—No… usualmente las familias quieren bebes o niños mas pequeños que se puedan adaptar… así que salí del orfanato cuando cumplí dieciocho.

—Ay Lily… si mis padres te hubieran conocido si te hubieran adoptado… —chillo Alice viéndome a abrazar.

—Ay Alice… yo estaba en Estados Unidos…

Recogí el paquete de la lámpara y fui a dejarlo a la habitación.

Cuando pase por la cocina vi a los chicos muy concentrados en lo que hacían, Henry tenía el taladro en las manos mientras que Edward era su ayudante y Jasper armaba antes los estantes.

Seguí derecho y acomode la lámpara en el mueble junto a mi cama. Antes de salir recogí la tanga rota que sobre salía de debajo de la cama y la tire al bote de la basura.

Cuando regrese Alice y Bella estaban discutiendo donde quedaría mejor un cuadro que había comprado.

—Chicas… ese es para la mesa… —señale con mi dedo pulgar.

Ambas caminaron a donde el comedor estaba y la discusión siguió. En que pared seria la mejor, aunque solo había dos paredes ahí. Al final decidimos que en la de enfrente que era la que mas vacía estaba.

Dejamos el cuadro en el piso después de marcar en la pared donde tendrían que hacer perforaciones los chicos.

Regresamos a la sala donde ya solo nos quedaba esperar, ya que no había comprado muchas cosas para evitarme la fatiga de estar limpiando tanto.

Cerca de las cinco salimos a buscar algo de comer y dejamos a los chicos terminando.

Aprovechamos la salida y compramos un par de conjuntos de lencería y algo para salir en la noche, claro que todo fue de la boutique de Alice.

Regresamos después de media hora y los chicos ya estaban viendo la televisión.

—La comida —grito Alice haciendo que los chicos voltearan a vernos como si fuéramos sus salvadoras.

Entro primero Alice con la comida y después nosotras cargando el par de sillas que faltaban en la mesa. Edward y Henry se levantaron corriendo a quitarnos las sillas.

—Nos hubieran hablado y habríamos bajado para subirlas nosotros… —Edward se apresuro a llevarla a la mesa.

—Si nena no tenias que hacerlo… —Henry había bajado la silla y me jalo para sentarme en sus piernas, solté un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—Hey estamos aquí… —chillo Alice.

Ambos nos reímos sin separar nuestros labios. Aun así me levante, fui a la cocina y servimos los platos.

—De haber sabido compro una mesa mas grande —chille mientras ponía un par de platos sobre la mesa, uno para Henry y el otro para mi.

—Nosotros también tenemos una pequeña y ahora pienso que será mejor comprar otro par de sillas… —Edward paso su brazo por los hombros de su novia.

—En mi casa hay un enorme comedor así que no hay problema… —Alice se recargo en el hombro de Jasper.

—A mi no me vean… en mi departamento no tengo mesa… yo como en la barra —señalo con el cubierto a mi barra.

Yo me había conmovido con lo que estaban diciendo los chicos pero me contuve las lagrimas.

—¿Estas bien? —al parecer Henry noto mi cambio de humor.

—Si… es solo que… —voltee a verlos con una sonrisa torcida— bueno… ustedes saben… —vi a las chicas que asintieron con la cabeza.

—Lily es huérfana y toda su niñez la pasó en un orfanato… —Alice volvió a susurrar aunque claro que la oía.

—¿Es cierto? —pregunto Henry apretando mi mano.

—No comencemos con esto que me van a hacer llorar… —seguía conteniéndome las lagrimas.

—Bueno… entonces comamos… sino se enfría la comida… —Bella intervino.

Henry me dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a comer.

Esperaba que la platica fuera un poco incomoda pero los chicos se la pasaban haciéndose bromas, lo que nos hacia reírnos y meternos en las bromas.

Al terminar nosotras nos metimos a arreglar la cocina mientras los chicos seguían viendo la televisión.

Henry se había ido después de que lo llamaron, así que solo quedaron Edward y Jasper.

Deje que las chicas se arreglaran aquí en mi casa y Alice termino corriendo a los chicos al faltar tres horas para que saliéramos.

Alice y yo terminamos de colocar los trastes en los anaqueles mientras Bella se bañaba, lo mismo pasó conmigo y al final Alice.

Ella se encargo de arreglarnos, eso se le daba muy bien a ella.

Bella iba con un vestido azul y blanco con un solo tirante, Alice uno con tirante delgado color gris metálico y yo uno rojo con cintas negras pegadas por la cintura, los pechos y una mas gruesa en la parte de abajo. La verdad es que de todas era yo la que mas escote llevaba, la verdad me gustaba.

Dieron las nueve y los chicos llegaron primero y nos elogiaron a las tres. No pude soportar tanta muestra de amor entre las parejas así que me fui a mi habitación.

Aburrida de no hacer nada comencé a navegar en la red con mi nueva laptop.

_Mejor una computadora que un celular…_ me reclame a mi misma.

Buque algunas páginas de la policía y ver si había algo nuevo.

Y lo había… daban ciento treinta y cinco mil euros por alguna pista de el. La verdad que no era mucho a comparación con lo que habían ofrecido por algún otro en otros tiempos, pero eran euros… el dinero comenzaba a escasear en mis cuentas y es que comparemos dólares con euros y la verdad no era mucha la diferencia pero eso ya era una ayuda.

Comencé a buscar información del chico. Garrett Hedlund.

Su último atraco había sido aquí en Londres y de eso habían pasado ya dos días. Comencé por jaquear las cámaras del banco en el que había robado. Una vez que lo identifique seguí con las cámaras de seguridad colocadas por las principales avenidas. Estaba en un punto ciego y no se podía conectar nada con alguna otra.

—Lily… ¿Podemos irnos? Ya paso media hora… —Alice sonaba impaciente.

—Si… seguro… —cerré los programas de navegación y apague la computadora. Me di un retoque en el maquillaje, acomode mi vestido y salí del cuarto.

—Lo siento… —dijo Bella tomándome del brazo.

—Recuérdenme que mañana lo primero que tengo que hacer es comprar un celular —chille de frustración.

—¿Por qué no te has comprado uno todavía? —pregunto Alice cuando entramos al ascensor.

—Porque se me ha olvidado… —refunfuñe.

Se abrieron las puertas y ahí estaba el. Mi tristeza cambio a alegría en fracciones de segundos.

—Viniste… —grite y corrí a abrazarlo. pero el se agacho y entonces brinque para que me cargara.

—Te dije que iba a venir… —nos besamos— siento la tardanza chicos —se separo de mi y miro a los chicos.

—Descuida lo importante es que llegaste… ¿te imaginas lo difícil que seria animarla? —Alice paso de nosotros al igual que los otros.

—Esta vez iremos en mi coche —dijo bajándome después de volvernos a besar.

No le conteste pero revise el estacionamiento y vi uno que realmente no había visto por aquí antes.

—¿Ese? —pregunte sorprendida por el imponente Jeep Wrangler color rojo sangre.

—Si… y al parecer combinamos los tres —se señalo.

Lo mire detenidamente y traía una camisa roja oscuro y un chaleco negro al igual que sus pantalones.

Ambos volteamos cuando escuchamos un claxon.

—Los seguimos —grito Henry a Edward que era el que iba manejando.

Me ayudo a subirme al coche y corrió del otro lado para conducir el coche y no perdernos.

La noche fue maravillosa, me la pase bailando con Henry, la verdad era que yo no me quería separar de el y el al parecer le pasaba lo mismo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos bailando pero Alice era la que menos cansada se veía.

Nos despedimos al salir y cada quien se fue por su lado. Henry fue a dejarme al departamento.

—¿Quieres subir? —pregunte seductoramente todavía en el coche.

No me dijo nada pero mordió su labio inferior mientras sonreía. Iba a decirle algo pero salió rápidamente del coche y lo rodeo.

Abrió la puerta y me gire para que me ayudara a bajar.

Esa noche volvimos a hacer el amor cono si no lo hubiéramos hecho en todo este tiempo. Esta vez por sugerencia de Alice había comprado una caja de condones y no hubo necesidad de volver a tomar la pastilla esa.

**oOo**

Me levante cuando el despertador sonó a las ocho, ya que Henry entraba a trabajar a las diez y tenia que ir a su casa por su valerana todavía.

—Bueno días —me atrajo hacia el con su brazo.

—Muy bueno días —me subí encima de el y lo bese con pasión.

—Me encanta esta forma de despertar.

—Y todavía no termino —baje mi mano hasta su miembro y comencé a acariciarlo.

Me reí cuando lo escuche soltar un gruñido. Y el hizo lo mismo que yo, sentí una ola de placer al sentirlo acariciar mi centro.

—No quiero ir a trabajar —me aparto un poco de el pero solo para ponerse un preservativo.

—Yo quede de ir a almorzar con Alice —me volví a subir encima de el.

—Te quiero Lily… —tomo mi cara antes de que hiciera algo.

—Y yo a ti… —me agache a besarlo y frote nuestros sexos haciendo que un gemido saliera de nuestras gargantas.

Me levante un poco y lo introduje en mi con cuidado. Cuando lo tuve dentro puse mis manos en sus hombros al mismo tiempo que el se aferraba a mi cintura.

Era una posición que no habíamos intentado y me alegro de haberlo sugerido al notar que me llena por completo. Comencé a moverme con su ayuda. Mi clítoris golpea contra su estómago en cada embestida y más olas de placer circulan por todo mi cuerpo.

Henry bajo una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, y me presiono con el pulgar, me estremecí con el delicioso placer que relampagueo en mi interior.

—Nena, quiero que explotes de placer —me susurró.

Sus embestidas se aceleraron, y con cada una de ellas mi clítoris golpeaba contra su pulgar. Me acariciaba por dentro y por fuera mientras mis muslos temblaban y mi respiración se volvió jadeante. El gruño mientras me penetraba con más fuerza. Nuestros cuerpos chocaban rítmicamente. Me aferre a sus hombros y los apreté con fuerza contra su clavícula.

No pude contener un grito, el placer es demasiado grande.

—Henry! ¡Oh Dios, Henry!

Volví a gritar su nombre cuando llegue al orgasmo, el dio un par de embestidas mas y soltó un grueso gemido seguido de mi nombre. Me recargo sobre el mientras nuestras respiraciones vuelven normalizarse.

Sentí una sensación de vacio cuando el salió de mi, aun así me moví para darle un respiro.

—¿Te bañas conmigo? —me dio un beso en la frente.

Asentí y el se levanto primero, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se dio la vuelta con su hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunto burlonamente levantando una ceja.

Negué con la cabeza arrugando la nariz.

—¿Ah no? —se subió nuevamente a la cama a horcajadas sombre mi.

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, la verdad era el único que había encontrado donde me daban cosquillas.

—¿Sigue sin gustarte? —pregunto torturándome todavía con las cosquillas.

—Ok… ya… —apenas y podía respirar.

—¿Ya que? —pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

—No… me… gusta… —el repentinamente se detuvo y pude abrir los ojos, al parecer no entendió, porque no me dejo terminar, lo mire a los ojos y puse mi mano en su mejilla y la otra en su pecho, sonreí— me encanta, me fascina, me vuelve loca… —acaricie solo su pecho.

El sonrió y se agacho a besarme.

—También me vuelves loco Lily… —dijo contra mis labios.

—Vamos a bañarnos… casi son las nueve… —lo empuje ligeramente del pecho.

El se levanto y me tomo de la mano para entrar al baño. Esta vez solo nos bañamos ya que se nos comenzaba a hacer tarde. El se volvió a poner la ropa que levaba la noche anterior y esta vez escogí unos mallones negros y una blusa larga sin magas gris con enormes flores rosa claro y amarillo claro, unas zapatillas grises de tiras.

—Vamos hermosa —Henry vino al tocador y paso su brazo por mi pecho, aparto mi cabello y beso mi cuello.

Termine de maquillarme rápidamente y salimos tomados de las manos.

—Que tengas un excelente día —le desee cuando me atrapo entre mi coche y el.

—Toda la semana ah sido excelente… —me beso ligeramente.

—La mía comenzó a ponerse bien desde el miércoles… —le limpie el brillo labial.

—Eso es bueno… ¿Vas a estar aquí en tu departamento a las seis? —pregunto abriéndome la puerta del coche.

—No lo se… dios tengo que comprarme un celular —me pegue en la frente cuando cerro la puerta.

—Espera —saco su cartera y fue a su coche— toma es mi numero… márcame después de las seis y vemos que hacer ¿si? —se agacho para besarme de nuevo.

—Ok… —encendí el coche y me fui, ya que era obvio que el no se iría hasta que yo lo hiciera.

Fui hasta la primera tienda de celulares que encontré y compre un BlackBerry 9700, como el que había tirado a la basura en Estados Unidos.

Llegue al coche y marque el número que Henry me había dado.

—Que impaciente —dijo bromeando al contestar.

—Ay bueno… para la próxima te marco muchos días después eh… —lo amenace.

—Esta bien nena no tienes que ser muy extremista… estoy llegando a mi casa, ¿Te marco cuando salga si?

—Si… esperare tu llamada… te quiero…

—Yo también mi angelito… bye.

—Bye… —colgué primero.

Conduje ahora si a la boutique de Alice. Ya pasaban de las diez cuando llegue.

—Alice… —la salude pero su cara de preocupación fue la que me saludo— ¿Qué paso?

—La computadora… se trabo… —casi queriendo llorar.

—Ok, déjame ver… —la hice a un lado y comencé a presionar botones en el teclado— creo que nos vamos a tener de otra mas que reiniciarla… —le dije a Alice.

—No, mis ventas… —se abrazo a Heidi.

—Calma —presione el botón de reiniciar.

Cuando volvió a reiniciar entre al menú principal de la computadora y la restaure hasta unos minutos antes.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto Alice mas tranquila y curiosa.

—Espera… —la computadora volvió a prender y abrimos el programa de las compras— solo tienes que volver a pasar los códigos de esta ultima compra de nuevo… —me hice a un lado.

—Eres genial —me abrazo y siguió atendiendo a la chica.

—¿Ella es la nueva? —voltee a ver y una pelirroja me estaba viendo de mala gana.

—Soy Lily… —le informe.

—Listo, chicas las dejo a cargo… si pasa algo ya saben, llámenme… —tomo sus cosas y camino hasta donde yo estaba— Vamos que me estoy muriendo de hambre… —me tomo del brazo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo Heidi? —pregunte a mi otra amiga.

—No gracias almorcé en mi casa… —me sonrió cálidamente.

—Ok… nos vemos… —me gire y seguí caminando con Alice.

Repentinamente mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Hey ya tienes celular… —dijo Alice pero no le hice caso porque el único que tenia mi numero era Henry, pero esta vez era un mensaje de texto.

"**Ya te extraño"**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**hay! Qué bonito es lo bonito!**

**Alguien sabe cuándo se estrena Arena? La peli de Kellan?**

**Bueno… pues las dejo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Reviewcito pa mi?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Les dejo este capitulo un poco diferente y espero que les guste!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Pd. Alguien sabe algo sobre Arena de Kellan?**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: CAZARRECOMPENSAS :.::.**

**Capitulo 5: - Paris -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Estaba logrando sobrevivir a mi primera semana en Londres y las cosas iban bien.

Me encontraba diseñando la nueva publicidad de la boutique de Alice, ya que al parecer había notado mis habilidades con las computadoras.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Hola Jazz —lo salude al ver que era su número.

—Hola Lily… ¿Esta Alice por ahí? —pregunto cauteloso.

—¿No contesta su celular? Espera voy a hablarle —comencé a caminar a la escalera ya que me había tocado estar en el segundo piso.

—NO, espera —me detuve con el tono de alteración que me dijo.

—¿Qué pasa? —la verdad si me preocupo porque el no era así.

—Es que Alice se la pasa presumiendo de tus habilidades con los programas y eso… —comenzó a hablar.

—No soy muy buena pero me defiendo… ¿Eso que? —pregunte regresando a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Quisiera que me ayudaras con algo… ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu departamento a las nueve y te cuento bien?

—Ok… si, esta bien… —estaba algo extrañada por su comportamiento.

—Gracias… no sabía a quien acudir…

—Si, al rato me cuentas… lo siento pero acaba de llegar una clienta.

—Te veo al rato entonces… —colgó primero.

Me dispuse a atender a la clienta pero Jasper me había dejado con la duda.

Que se quedo todo el día hasta que salí, aunque Alice noto que estaba un poco rara pero le dije que era por otras cosas. Ya que me intuición me decía que era algo que no le debería de contar.

No había tenido contacto con Henry desde el día anterior. Me moría por marcarle pero era importante que le diera espacio, así que me fui directo al departamento a arreglarlo un poco antes de que Jasper viniera.

Recalenté el guisado que había sobrado de la noche anterior, la verdad es que no se me antojaba hacer nada.

Justamente a las nueve sonó el timbre. Jasper siempre era muy puntual.

—Hola… —lo salude y lo invite a pasar— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —pregunte como buena anfitriona.

—No, gracias estoy bien así… —estaba un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —no entendía nada.

—Ah… es que… ¿sabes utilizar algún programa para hacer videos? —pregunto rascándose la nuca.

—Si… un poco ¿por? —lo tome del brazo y lo guie hasta el sillón— haber respira profundo, relájate… y dime…

—Quiero pedirle a Alice que se case conmigo… —dijo finalmente.

—¿Y yo en que puedo ayudarte? Entiendo que quieres hacer un video… ¿pero como?

—Es que lo vi hace poco en un programa… el tipo ponía un video en el que le decía lo espacial e importante que era y le preguntaba ahí que si se quería casar con el… pero se me ocurrió que al final en lugar de eso dijera ahora voltea… ella tiene que voltear y yo ya estaré de rodillas con el anillo en la mano y le preguntare ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

En ese momento se escucho que abrieron la puerta.

—Esto debe de ser una broma… —Henry estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, mire su cara de incertidumbre, como si quisiera reírse y enojarse a la vez.

—No lo es… se me ocurrió que era la mejor forma de pedírselo… —Jasper volteo a ver a Henry y luego a mi.

Entonces la cara de Henry se desfiguro completamente por el enojo. Me miro a mí decepcionado y se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—Ay no… —me levante rápido y corrí tras el— Henry… —elevador ya se había abierto.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones —se comenzó a cerrar la puerta

—El piensa pedirle matrimonio a Alice… —las puertas se cerraron completamente.

No vi su reacción pero algo dentro de mí se rompió. No entendía porque había reaccionado así si sabía perfectamente que Jasper amaba a Alice, todos lo sabíamos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y me caí al piso.

—Ven… —Jasper me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo a dentro— lo siento Lily… no pensé que se refería a nosotros… —se estiro para pasarme los pañuelos.

—Es un idiota… —abrace un cojín del sillón.

—Lily amor perdóname no tenia idea y… bebé —levante la cara para mirarlo y el se acerco rápidamente a abrazarme.

—No… —me aleje de el— no puedo creer que hayas desconfiado de mi… ¿no te eh demostrado muchas veces lo mucho que te quiero? —le grite.

—Si, lo siento… yo no…

—¿No han sido suficientes las veces que te eh dicho que me vuelves loca? —seguía reclamándole— además Jasper ni siquiera me gusta —esto ultimo nos hizo reír a los tres.

—Perdóname —vino a abrazarme de nuevo. Esta vez no me aparte y deje que sus brazos me envolvieran.

—Okeyyy… creo que es mejor que me valla… —Jasper se hizo notar.

—No Jasper… comencemos con eso… tenemos tres días para terminar ese video… —me separe de Henry y fui a mi habitación donde tenia mi computadora.

—¿Ya compraste el anillo? —le pregunte mientras se encendía la computadora. Jasper asintió.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —Henry pasó sus brazos por mis hombros abrasándome por atrás.

—¿Podrías preparar café? Será una noche larga… —sentí que me besaba la cabeza.

—Si… —se fue a la cocina y yo me quede sola con Jasper.

Comencé a preguntarle sobre algunos detalles y comencé con los bosquejos del video.

Henry regreso con un par de tasas y las puso en la pequeña mesita de centro en la que estábamos. Regreso después con la suya, se sentó detrás de mí en el sillón, ya que yo estaba en el piso.

—¿Y si mejor comienzan con su nombre? —pregunto Henry inclinándose hasta dejar apoyada su cabeza sobre la mía.

—¿Mary Alice Brandon? —me pregunte a mi misma y sonó buena idea.

Reacomode el video y corrimos lo que íbamos.

—Se ve bien… —Jasper estuvo de acuerdo. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar— oh, oh… es Alice… —se levanto rápidamente a contestar.

—¿Todavía no me perdonas? —puso su cabeza junto a la mía.

—Tenemos un invitado… espera a que se valla… —le dije secamente.

—Estoy con Henry en su casa —alcanzamos a escuchar.

Henry se movió para prender la televisión, por suerte era en el canal de deportes.

—Jazz el juego se esta poniendo bueno… —grito Henry.

—Alice ¿te marco mañana temprano si? —pregunto a su novia, le dijo que la amaba y colgó.

—Podemos dejarle hasta aquí por hoy si quieres… y tal vez se te ocurra algo estando solo… la verdad es que así aclaras mejor tus ideas y mañana traes tu carta y la traspasamos… —señale la computadora.

—Si, creo que es hora de irme… mañana tengo que estar temprano en la corte… —comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

—Nos vemos mañana —me levante a despedirlo.

—Suerte —alcance a escuchar que le decía a Henry.

—Hasta luego Lily… —se despidió de beso de mi— y gracias…

—Descuida… ya me la cobrare después —sonreí y el se marcho.

Sentí nuevamente sus brazos envolviéndome, el vacio que había sentido en mi corazón horas antes había desaparecido pero todavía me dolía. Aun así recargue mi cabeza en su pecho después de cerrar bien la puerta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya me perdonaste? —pregunto mesando mi sien.

—No del todo… —me gire para verlo a la cara.

—Bebé, es que no te imaginas lo que sentí cuando lo escuche… pensé que no me querías…

—Lo mismo o peor sentí yo… —me acerque a el y lo abrace, el inmediatamente me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Vamos a dormir anda… —se separo de mi y me guio a la habitación.

Yo estaba vestida con un pequeño short de licra blanco y una playera de tirante delgado. Se desvistió para quedarse solo en bóxer. El se recostó y me atrajo hacia el, esta vez solo dormimos, abrazados.

—No me dejes Lily… —pidió el repentinamente, lo cual me sorprendió.

—Yo no pienso hacerlo… ¿Y tu? —pregunte insegura.

—Claro que no… —me beso la frente riéndose y me apretó más a su cuerpo por unos segundos porque después cayó completamente dormido.

Me desperté nuevamente gracias a ese sueño. Mi respiración era agitada y las lágrimas salían de los ojos.

—Tranquila amor solo fue un sueño —al parecer había despertado a Henry, que me envolvió en sus brazos.

—No, no lo era… —me abrace mas fuerte a el, las lagrimas seguían saliendo.

—¿Entonces? —levanto mi cara son su mano.

—Un mal recuerdo… —aparte la mirada.

—Ok, ya pronto estarás lista y me lo contaras… ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de almorzar antes de que me valla? —acaricio mi cabello.

—No, estoy bien… comienzas a malcriarme… —me levante lo suficiente para poder besarlo.

—Tu eres la me que malcría… —tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su erección.

—Se suponía que estabas castigado —dice un puchero.

—Veinticuatro horas sin ti es mucho castigo… —se giro y se puso encima de mi.

—Y eso que todavía no te digo la peor parte —me reí nerviosamente mientras besaba mi cuello.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto levantando su cara.

—El fin de semana me voy con Alice a París —hice un puchero.

—¿Qué? ¿Y apenas me lo dices? —no estaba molesto, sino mas bien triste.

—Lo siento —me reí mientras lo volvía a acariciar.

—Tendrás que compensarme por esos días… —metió su mano entre mis piernas.

Jadee al sentirlo tan repentinamente.

—Faltan tres días… además solo es el fin de semana… —trate de restarle importancia pero la verdad que tres o cuatro noches sin Henry serian muy pesadas.

Después de tener nuestro sexo de reconciliación nos duchamos y el se fue casi a las nueve.

Encendí la computadora mientras me preparaba un sándwich. Lo comí mientras iba avanzando con los efectos y el orden en el que aparecerían las primeras palabras que teníamos.

Cerca de las nueve treinta el timbre sonó. Deje guardando los cambios mientras me levantaba a abrir.

—Tenias razón… —Jasper entro animado— anoche cuando llegue a mi departamento la inspiración me llego… —saco un pedazo de papel doblado— espero que sirva y si no suena siéntete con el derecho de cambiarle cualquier palabra… —me la entrego.

—No pienso hacerlo… —comencé a leerlo. Voltee a verlo y el estaba como esperando algo— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte confundida.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —pregunto, claro que refiriéndose a Henry y a mi.

—Bien… ayer lo deje muy claro… y espero que de pronto no se le ocurra que me gusta Edward —hice un gesto.

—Me alegro, anoche no dormí muy bien pensando en ustedes… —me abrazo.

—Todo esta bien… no te preocupes y gracias…

—De acuerdo, me tengo que ir… Edward quiere revisar algunas cosas antes de que vallamos a la corte.

—Suerte en tu caso… —salió del departamento rápidamente.

Regrese a la computadora y la guarde en su protector, seguiría con esto en el descanso.

La mañana fue normal y Alice no se molesto de que usara la computadora mientras alguna clienta llegaba. Por suerte Sharon le tocaba descansar este día pero mañana no tendría mucha suerte y me refiero a ella.

Llevaba gran parte avanzada cuando repentinamente vi a alguien subir. Me sobresalte un poco pero cuando mí que era Henry me extrañe.

—Alice dijo que estaba bien… —se apresuro a decir.

—¿Ya son las seis? —pregunte mirando mi reloj.

Entonces una clienta subió.

—¿Puedes seguir con eso mientras atiendo? —le señale la computadora y fui a atender a la chica.

Por suerte era una chica que sabía lo que quería, estas chicas facilitaban mi trabajo. La ayude a bajar con las cuatro cajas de zapatos. La deje con Alice y regrese a arriba.

—Vas una muy buena parte… a este paso terminaras el jueves temprano y el lo quiere para el viernes… —me recordó.

—Si, pero es que no podía negarle esto… digo es que son nuestros amigos y ese día tiene que ser especial para ella… creo que lo terminare hasta el viernes en la mañana tengo mucho planeado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —realmente apreciaba que lo pidiera.

—Si seria grandioso… —comencé a darle especificaciones de lo que quería y me sorprendió que fuera bueno usando este programa.

—¿Qué hacen? —repentinamente Alice apareció.

Henry cerró la computadora.

—Estábamos programándonos para el viernes… tu sabes la diferencia de horas… —me apresure a decir y por suerte no sonó como excusa improvisada.

—Ah ok… se me olvidaba eso… es que Jasper y yo ya nos acostumbramos a estos días separados que ya sabemos a que horas estamos disponibles… —Alice se recargo en un muro.

—Bueno amor te dejo para que sigas trabajando y no te distraigas con tu ardiente novio —Henry se acerco a mi todavía con la computadora en una mano pero con la otra me atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Que engreído… —fingí molestia.

—¿Te espero en tu departamento? —pregunto a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

—Ah si… —me separe de el y le di las llaves de mi departamento.

—Ok… te veo en dos horas, te preparare algo delicioso… —su mirada me recorrió.

—Gracias amor… —lo volvió a besar y después se dio la vuelta y se despidió de Alice.

—¿Ahora si vas a decir que es un amor? —pregunto Alice sonriente.

—Mas que eso… —me sonroje.

**oOo**

Toda la semana me había estado durmiendo a altas horas de la madrugada, todo para tener el video listo para Jasper.

—Hola Lily —saludo Jasper en la entrada de mi casa.

—Jazz… espera un momento… —fui a la computadora y guarde el video en un disco— se tardara unos minutos… ¿te sirvo algo? —pregunte invitándolo a sentar.

—Un vaso de agua esta bien —fui a la cocina y regrese con un vaso con agua.

—Espera a que termine, voy a cambiarme… —no espere respuesta de el y me fui a mi habitación. Este día era soleado así que escogí una blusa con escote en la espalda y unos jeans entubados con tacones.

Espere un poco y finalmente término.

—Puedes ponerlo en el reproductor y correrá solo —le asegure.

—Gracias Lily… en verdad estoy ansioso…

—Descuida dirá que si, mi… digo nuestro video nos quedo excelente… Henry se acaba de ir… —no olvide darle crédito a el.

—Déjame pagarte por lo que hiciese… —me pidió.

—No Jazz, algún día yo necesitare que me saques de la cárcel o a Henry… con esos celos… así que espero que quede cubierto… —bromee.

—Tenlo por seguro… —salió de la casa y yo poco tiempo después.

Tenía que cubrir algunas horas en el trabajo antes de que saliera a despedirme de Henry y después me reuniría con Alice para irnos a Paris.

Esto era un doble negocio.

Había descubierto que Garrett Hedlund había viajado a Francia pero eso no me aseguraba de que el estuviera ahí. Así que necesitaba estar más cerca de los servidores de la policía francesa para seguirle el rastro.

Y también tenia que acompañar a Alice por nueva mercancía.

Me reuní con Alice en el aeropuerto y venia casi llorando. Y lo entendía, después de todo se acababa de comprometer con Jasper y ahora tenia que viajar.

En el vuelo se la paso contándome los detalles, desde la tarjeta que había encontrado en el buzón de su casa, hasta las notas que Jasper fue dejando por todo su departamento. Como había encontrado un disco que decía play me y todo lo que decía, hasta el momento de voltear y ver a su novio con una rodilla en el piso y con una caja de terciopelo abierta con el anillo que ahora tenia en su mano izquierda.

No quise quitarle el crédito a Jasper, así que fingía ternura cuando me contaba lo de el video, claro que ya sabía lo que decía.

Al llegar todavía era noche, así que nos registramos en un hotel y esperamos hasta que las tiendas estuvieran abiertas.

Alice cayó dormida al momento de tocar la cama, yo comencé con mi trabajo y casi al amanecer lo había localizado. Estaba aquí mismo en París, pero al otro lado de la ciudad. Y me preguntaba ¿Cómo le haría para alejarme de Alice un par de horas?

—Buenos días —dijo ella adormilada.

—Hola Alice buenos días —ya había tomado algo de café cuando ella despertó, así que me vi mas despierta.

—Que madrugadora… —se levanto de la cama y fue al baño.

Volvimos a dormir un par de horas hasta que estuvimos seguras de que las tiendas estaban abiertas.

Fuimos de tienda en tienda comprando todo lo que era el estilo de Alice, algunas cosas que me gustaron a mí y todo en diferentes tallas. Regresamos al hotel para dejar las cosas e ir a comer algo, así paso todo el día.

Finalmente en la noche ella cayó rendida y aproveche para irme. Le hice una nota en la que le decía que iba afuera a llamar a Henry y que no se preocupara y siguiera durmiendo. No estaba segura de que si funcionaria o no, pero me apresure.

Salí del hotel y fui a un baño público para cambiarme. Me puse mí peluca pelirroja y mis lentes oscuros, junto con el abrigo negro que me cubría hasta los tobillos. Fui a la casa donde sabía que se ocultaba.

Parecía una prostituta sinceramente, hasta llegue a sentir que engañaba a Henry, pero este era mi modus operandi desde hace mucho tiempo y no podía cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana.

—Hola… —dije seductoramente cuando abrió alguno de sus guardias.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto el tipo desconfiado.

—¿Esta el señor Chris Lewis? —me deshice el nudo de la gabardina y deje que viera mi conjunto de encaje.

—¿Quién te mando? —pregunto con su voz mas gruesa.

—No lo se… cariño tengo que desquitar mi paga… ¿Esta aquí el señor Chris o no? —volví a cubrirme.

—Si… —me jalo del hombro para que me apresurara a entrar.

—Oye… esta bien que me paguen para tener sexo pero el maltrato te…

—¿Quién eres? —voltee al instante y ahí estaba el tal Garrett ese.

—¿Eres el señor Lewis? —comportarme como una prostituta ya se me daba natural.

—Si… pero pregunte ¿quien eres? —me miro desconfiado y al recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada pude ver un bulto en su cintura, lo que me decía que llevaba un arma.

—Giselle pero puedes decirme como quieras… —me encogí de hombros mientras me quitaba la gabardina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto con la voz mas gruesa y su miraba me recorría de arriba a abajo.

—Ay…

—Al parecer Will la mando señor… —eso no me lo esperaba.

—Ok… ven… —me hizo señas y camine felinamente a donde el estaba, pude ver que tragaba saliva.

Entramos a un cuarto en el que no había ninguna ventana por desgracia. El comenzó a acariciarme y trate de recordar cuantas personas había en la casa. Era una de un solo piso y no había muchos cuartos.

—Espera corazón —lo empuje delicadamente hacia la cama.

Me puse encima de el y pude sentir el arma, al parecer iba a quitarla pero se lo impedí.

—Tranquilo no me espanto con estas cosas —le ayude a quitarse la camisa que llevaba y aproveche para quitársela.

Inmediatamente se la puse en la cabeza.

—¿Qué…? —le pegue en lugar de disparar.

Eso me daba algunos minutos.

Salí con el arma en la espalda y había dos hombres en la sala. Inmediatamente les pegue un tiro. Un par más salió del otro cuarto, me había escondido detrás del sillón, así que tenía un par de armas más por si alguien más salía.

Después de unos segundos en el que nadie mas salió fui a registrar la casa y encontré a un par más que dieron trabajo. Cuando los extermine tome el teléfono de uno y marque a la policía inglesa.

Después de unos minutos de negociar les logre sacar algunos millones así que solo me tocaba esperar a la policía francesa a que me dieran el dinero y podría irme.

Había atado a Garrett con las corbatas de sus guardias, guarde mis guantes en mi bra y cuando la policía llego me hice la victima.

La policía no me aprendió y me dejo ir con el dinero.

Camine nuevamente al baño público y me cambie. Regrese al hotel en taxi.

—Lily… —Alice se alegro de verme.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte extrañada.

—Es solo que tardaste mucho y al preguntar por ti en la recepción me dijeron que habías salido… eh esperado aquí como tres horas… —me reclamo.

—Lo siento… es que Henry no quería colgar… —eso era en parte cierto, mientras esperaba le había llamado desde mi celular y habíamos hablado un poco.

—Bueno ya… estas aquí de regreso y… —bajo la vista hasta la pequeña maleta que llevaba— ¿Y eso? —pregunto curiosa.

—Ah… fui de compras de emergencia… mañana veras… —le asegure— vamos a dormir si… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… al rato —mire el reloj y prácticamente ya era domingo.

—Si… tenemos que pasar por un par de tiendas antes de volver…

Escondí la bolsa a la vista de Alice y dormí tranquilamente. Aunque todavía la adrenalina corría por mis venas.

**oOo**

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir que compraste? —pregunto Alice ansiosa mientras nos arreglábamos para salir a comprar.

—Ah… —saque la maleta en la que tenia mi disfraz— como castigue a Henry estos dos días quiero llevarle una sorpresa —saque la peluca y el conjunto de encaje con el liguero.

—Oh cielos… no se me había ocurrido eso… —chillo sorprendida.

—No se si a Jasper le guste la idea, es mas ni yo se si le va a gustar a Henry… —me apresure a decirle para que no hiciera lo mismo.

—Creo que nos vasta con los conjuntos que compro y los babydolls…

—Si, solo era una sugerencia… —tome la otra maleta y salimos.

No pregunto cuando la vio en mis manos cosa que agradecí.

—Alice te molesta si buscas aquí mientras yo voy a hacer algo —señale el banco.

—No descuida… ve… —sonrió y siguió viendo la tienda.

Entre rápidamente y deposite una parte del dinero. Había un par mas en esa misma calle así que distribuí la recompensa en esos tres.

Regrese después de una hora y Alice estaba esperándome. Por suerte había pasado a comprar un par de blusas que me gustaron.

—¿Qué te parecen estas? —pregunte al verla.

—Oye… ¿Dónde las compraste? Están geniales.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Que mal… Rose vuelve a estar en las andadas… espero que no pase nada…**

**Merezco review?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas!**

**Se que esta largo y tedioso pero el próximo capitulo habrá pv. Emmett asì que espérenlo!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: CAZARRECOMPENSAS :.::.**

**Capitulo 6: - De Amenazas A Lo Actos -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Desde que había regresado de Paris, Henry estaba muy extraño conmigo.

Si, sentía un estrujamiento en el corazón cada vez que me decía que le había tocado cubrir a otro chef y que trabajaría toda la noche pero no podía hacer nada, ese era su trabajo… después de todo el entendió cuando tuve que irme con Alice.

Que por cierto ya habían puesto la fecha y Alice se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, ósea que nos dejaba a cargo de la boutique, y cuando tenía días libres me arrastraba de una tienda a otra para los preparativos.

Fue por esos días en los que no me inmutaba la falta de Henry pues terminaba muy cansada y en cuanto mi cabeza tocaba la almohada caía completamente dormida.

Fue así como termino el primer mes en Londres.

Ahora rara vez veía a Henry y cuando hablábamos por teléfono las llamadas eran cortas y secas. Ya ni me molestaba en decirle lo mucho que lo quería… la verdad comenzaba a cansarme de la situación.

—Lily tu correspondencia —Alice entro a mi casa.

—¿Cómo…? —me levante del sillón y fui a recibirla.

—El cartero la estaba colocando y le dije que me la diera… —se encogió de hombros.

Comencé a pasar las pocas cartas que eran pero hubo una que mas me llamo la atención.

Solo decía Srta. Hale.

—¿Y esta? —pregunte pasándole las demás.

—Ah esa estaba ya en el buzón… ¿No la vas a abrir? —pregunto ansiosa.

—Ah si… ¿quieres algo de tomar? —camine a la cocina abriendo el sobre.

—Jugo.

Abrí el refrigerador y le serví su jugo. Mientras bebía desdoble la hoja que llevaba dentro. Percibí que había trozos de papel pegados antes de desdoblarla.

_**Se quien eres**_

Era todo lo que decía. Me sobresalte al instante y deje caer por accidente la nota de mis manos.

—Ay dios —Alice la había leído y estaba nerviosa.

—Debe ser una broma —dije mas para convencerme a mi que a ella. Tome la hoja y la tire a la basura.

—¿Estas segura? ¿No deberíamos de avisar a la policía? —pregunto Alice queriendo levantarse pero lo impedí.

—No, tranquila… es la primera que recibo… si hay más entonces si acudiré a la policía… —tome la nota del bote de la basura para tranquilizarla.

—Pero prométeme que lo harás… —me tomo de la mano.

—Te lo prometo Alice… —le sonreí pero estaba segura de que veía mi temor en los ojos.

—Ok… entonces vamos… la mantelería no se escogerá sola… —me volvió a tomar de la mano y bajamos al estacionamiento.

Conduje con cuidado y fui revisando cada coche que se detenía a un lado de nosotras mientras el semáforo estaba. Y también los coches que iban detrás de mí pero ningún sospechoso.

Estacionamos el coche cuando encontramos lugar pero fue a dos cuadras de donde nosotras íbamos.

Note a Alice nerviosa y veía para atrás constantemente.

—Alice deja de ver para atrás… —la regañe.

—Pero ¿Y si nos están siguiendo? —su voz estaba casi apanicada.

—Solo mantén tus oídos alerta y mira con el rabillo del ojo a los aparadores… si ves algo extraño entramos a cualquier tienda y ya… —era un principio básico de mi sobrevivencia.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —pregunto confundida.

—Ya te lo contare después… la mantelería no se va a escoger sola ¿lo olvidas?

Finalmente llegamos y al parecer se le olvido todo cuando comenzó a ver diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Al terminar ella venia platicando como si nada, así que deje de preocuparme porque si me veía así ella lo recordaría.

Una vez terminadas las compras con Alice cada quien se fue a su casa y le pedí que no alarmara a los chicos con la nota que tal vez estábamos exagerando. Ella termino por prometer que no se lo diría a nadie y que tenía que decirle cuando la segunda apareciera para poder ir a la policía conmigo.

Llegue a mi casa y me sorprendí de que todo estuviera hecho un desorden… no el que yo había dejado, mis cuadros estaban destrozados, las esculturas rotas, los sillones, sillas, muebles y mesas tiradas o fuera de su lugar.

Salí inmediatamente y corrí a la primera tienda de electrónica que encontré.

Compre un sistema de alarma que llamaba a la policía después de unos segundos, así que si era una falsa alarma podría desactivarla. Uno de los asistentes fue a colocarla a mi casa y se aseguro de que él no tenia que saber la clave, para eso me entrego un instructivo para activarla, y también había instalado el programa que guardaría los videos de la cámara de seguridad.

Una vez que el chico se fue comencé a activar mi alarma. Ellos se encargarían de avisarle a la policía que habían instalado una nueva alarma y todo eso.

Al anochecer salí de la casa y fui a un establecimiento en el que vendían armas legales. Claro que eso era en la fachada porque había conseguido que me vendieran otra que era exclusiva de la policía. Con tres cartuchos extras por si acaso.

Regrese y abrí normalmente mi puerta. Había comenzado a arreglar mi casa un poco y cuando llegue seguí hasta terminar a altas horas de la noche.

Active la alarma y fui a dormirme con la pistola debajo de mi almohada. Ya era normal que lo hiciera antes, pero ahora que ya pensaba que no seria necesario salía esto.

**oOo**

Me desperté sobresaltada por ese sueño.

Aun era tan nítido como lo había sido quince años atrás. El sonido de los disparos en la entrada, mi padre susurrándole a mamá que nos fuéramos a casa de tía Esme y después un par de hombres entrando a la casa. Todo pasó tan rápido y cuando me di cuenta mi padre caía al piso ensangrentado y mamá me protegía contra el piso, un sonido de disparo hizo que el cuerpo de mamá se me viniera encima, haciéndome perder la conciencia.

La cara de ese hombre se me quedo grabada en la mente. Un tipo moreno y corpulento, no tan alto pero intimidante, su cabello negro y bien peinado, un lunar sobre su labio superior que apenas se podía percibir tras la mueca de coraje que tenia.

Desperté cuando algo se puso frente a mi nariz, algo que olía fuerte y que aparte de mi para no olerlo. Otra cosa más, un ardor en mi costado, era la cicatriz que había cubierto con un tatuaje. La marca que me dejo la bala que traspasó el cuerpo de mamá.

Fui a ducharme rápidamente antes de ir a trabajar. Desactive la alarma con el código antes de abrir la puerta. El pequeño teclado numérico estaba oculto detrás de la caja del contacto de la luz. En la salida era igual, solo que estaba detrás del timbre.

Estaba por salir por el estacionamiento cuando recordé la nota que había encontrado Alice el día anterior. Fui a la entrada donde estaban los buzones y ahí estaba otro sobre con mi hombre.

_**París es genial… ¿No Reed?**_

Nerviosa guarde el papel en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y fui a mi coche. Claro que primero lo revise por si alguna bomba o algún localizador o algo. Y por suerte no encontré nada así que me fui a trabajar como si esa nota no hubiese aparecido nunca.

Al llegar Alice me saludo como si nada y comencé a trabajar como si nada, ella me pregunto sobre las notas pero le dije que no había habido otra este día. Ella se tranquilizo y no pregunto más.

Los días fueron pasando y las notas siguieron llegando.

_**¿Creíste que ibas a poder vivir tranquila?**_

_**¿Qué dirán de ti tus amigos cuando se enteren de lo que realmente eres, Rosalie?**_

_**Pronto podrás reunirte con tus padres de nuevo.**_

No se porque espere tanto pero fue hasta esa carta cuando decidí poner una cámara escondida para atrapar al tipo o tipa que lo estaba haciendo.

Esa mañana me levante a ver el buzón antes de arreglarme, cuando lo abrí había uno mas, así que tome la cámara y regrese a detener la grabación en la computadora.

Revise toda la grabación y hubo alguien extraño que se acerco. Pero justo cuando mi cámara estaba por captar quien fue, alguien se interpuso en la toma y cuando se quito esa chica ya no estaba, y digo chica porque su cuerpo era delgado y voluptuoso.

Por desgracia no había cámaras que pudieran captar la parte de afuera del edificio. Este lugar era muy tranquilo y la policía solo monitoreaba la zona centro.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano y me puse mi peluca y los lentes para quedarme en la entrada leyendo un periódico hasta que llegara. Pasaron unas horas y finalmente apareció.

Le tape la boca antes de que gritara o algo.

—No hagas ningún ruido —le apunte con la pistola en un costado.

—Por favor no me hagas daño —dijo la chica temblando, pero su voz se me hizo conocida.

La lleve a un punto siego para los demás en la entrada.

—¿Sharon? —pregunte molesta.

—¿Lily? —ella estaba mas sorprendida que yo.

—¿Qué pretendes? —pregunte apuntándole con el arma.

—¿Y-yo? Nada, no sabía que las cartas eran para ti… —había comenzado a llorar.

—¿Alguien te mando? —ella asintió con la cabeza— Sharon esas no son cartas… son notas de amenazas… —baje el arma y la guarde.

—Yo no sabía…

—¿Quién te mando? —pregunte con la mano en la pistola pero dentro de mi abrigo, ella vio mi mano guardada.

—No lo se… —moví la mano— si, es un tipo… me paga miles por venirte a poner las notas… pensé que era algo lindo que un chico le dejara cartas a su novia… —se quedo pensativa.

—¿Cómo era?

—Alto… rubio… lo veo todas las mañanas antes de ir a la boutique.

—¿Mañana a que hora lo veras?

—Nueve y media a dos cuadras de aquí…

—Mírame Sharon… mañana te esperare a las nueve aquí en la entrada… iras delante de mi y mas te vale que no le vallas a decir nada al tipo ese ¿entendiste? —la amenace.

—Si Lily… mañana estaré aquí… —me suplico.

—Vete… —me hice para atrás y ella salió limpiándose las lagrimas a paso lento.

Abrí el buzón y saque la nota.

_**Ella ya no me será de ayuda. **_

Eso decía la nota. Corrí a la entrada y había personas gritando y otras más llorando. Camine un poco en la salida y en el piso se hallaba Sharon en un gran charco de sangre.

Regrese al departamento y tome mis cosas para irme al trabajo. Claro que en el camino pase por el mismo establecimiento en que había comprado mi arma y compre tres mas.

En la boutique escondí una debajo del mostrador. Claro que nadie me vio porque fue cuando Alice había estado ayudándole a una clienta.

Después mande un mensaje a Jasper y me recibió en su casa, ahí escondí otra en el deposito del agua envuelta en una bolsa. Había ido por un encargo de Alice. Le dije que si algo malo pasaba fuera al baño y que lo meditara bien. El entendió que era un acertijo y que no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo pero que tendría cuidado. Pero le dije que no le dijera nada a Alice.

Otra más en la casa de Bella, esta estaba en el despacho de Edward. Le dije lo mismo a Edward salvo que esta vez que fuera a su despacho a revisar las pruebas. El también lo entendió, trato de hacer preguntas pero no quería que supieran mucho y que no le dijera a Alice.

Ahora solo me quedaba Henry… con él tenia que ser completamente sincera.

Sabía donde vivía pero al llegar y no responder una vecina me dijo que hacia semanas que no volvía. Fue cuando me preocupe y lo llame. Me pidió disculpas y me dijo que había tenido que regresar a Liverpool porque su mamá se había enfermado.

Eso me lastimo… no había tenido la confianza suficiente para decírmelo.

Los días pasaron y las notas no habían aparecido… pensé que con Sharon habría terminado todo… pero estaba equivocada porque al regresar del trabajo encontré una.

_**¿Cómo esta Alice?**_

Alarmada marque el numero de mi amiga y alguien mas contesto.

—Lily ¿Es usted familiar de Alice Brandon? —pregunto esa voz extraña.

—No, soy su amiga —dije desconcertada.

—Acabamos de llegar a la escena y su celular estaba sonando ¿Podría llamar a sus familiares?

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte aun mas alarmada.

—Un choque…

Pregunte a que hospital la llevarían y colgué. Marque a Jasper primero pidiéndole de favor que hablara con sus padres y se los comunicara, después a Bella y Edward.

Llegue al mismo tiempo que estos últimos al preguntar por Alice nos dijeron que la habían trasladado a terapia intensiva.

Después de rogar que me dejaran verla aunque estuviera dormida, accedieron con la condición de que no la despertara. Así que me puse en marcha y después de colocarme la vestimenta esterilizada entre a su cuarto. Ahí estaba ella hasta el fondo con el tuvo conectado en la vena y los demás que monitoreaban sus signos vitales alrededor. Me acerque despacio y me senté a un lado de ella.

—Alice perdóname —apreté un poco su mano cuidando de no lastimarla—, no pensé que fueran a llegar mas lejos… —las lágrimas ya escurrían por mis mejillas— no te preocupes todo saldrá bien a partir de ahora… lo único que lamentare es no estar en tu boda y en la de Bella —me levante y bese su frente aun con el cubrebocas puesto— fue un gusto conocerte —dije en el marco de la puerta antes de salir.

Al regresar con los demás Jasper y los padres de Alice ya estaban ahí. Les conté lo mismo que Bella y Edward ya les habían contado e incluí los detalles que vi estando en su habitación.

Los padres de Alice fueron a hablar con el doctor y Bella había ido a comprar café para mí y para ella, que mas bien la mande para poderme quedar con los chicos a solas.

—Perdónenme chicos —comencé disculpándome.

—No fue tu culpa Lily… —Jasper se había querido levantar pero lo detuve.

—Si, fue mi culpa —ellos me vieron confundidos— como lo notaron no estaba metida en buenas cosas… aunque si era bueno para la sociedad no era bueno para otras personas… ahora esas personas están buscándome… pensé que si no lo volvía a hacer se olvidarían de mi pero al parecer no fue así… —tome aire— me tengo que ir…

—¿A dónde? —pregunto Edward.

—No lo se… lejos de ustedes… ya le hicieron eso a Alice y no quiero pensar que mas puede pasar si sigo aquí…

—Pero… —Jasper trato de interrumpirme.

—Si las cosas no van bien después de que me valla escríbanme un mail y regresare para ayudarlos y les contare bien todo lo que pasa… pero si todo se soluciona quiero que me recuerden como una muy buena amiga y que olviden esto… —los abrace aun así.

—¿Lily? —Bella llegaba con dos vasos de café.

—Gracias Bella —la abrace y me fui con mi vaso de café en la mano.

La escuche preguntar pero ellos les contestaron que solo me iba a casa por algunas cosas. Aunque no regresaría…

En el camino intente llamar a Henry pero no contesto.

Entre a mi departamento precavidamente agudizando todos mis sentidos por si alguien me seguía. Pero no fue así… entre y tome una maleta, la llene con ropa cómoda y salí nuevamente dejando la llave del departamento enterrada en una maseta del pasillo.

Si Henry no quería escucharme yo lo haría que me escuchara. Tome el primer vuelo a Liverpool y llegue después de una hora y media. Nuevamente marque el número de Henry y esta vez si contesto.

—¿Lily? —pregunto extrañado.

—Henry que bueno que me contestas… necesito hablar contigo y vine a Liverpool… ¿Podrías darme la dirección de tu casa para ir?

—¿Qué? pero…

—Vamos Henry, un señor me esta mirando de forma extraña —no era cierto pero tal vez funcionaria.

—Lily estoy en Chelsea… lamento no habértelo dicho…

¿Qué? maldita sea

—Pensé que… —no sabía exactamente que decirle.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar… —esas palabras ya las había visto venir pero el escucharla me hizo sentir otra vez el estrujamiento en el corazón— iré por ti al aeropuerto…

No le conteste nada, solamente le colgué. Me senté en una sala de espera a pensar.

¿Qué sentido tenia volver y hablar con el? El había dicho las tres palabras impronunciables hasta una ruptura… y todo tenia sentido, el quería terminar conmigo, por eso estaba tan distanciado de mi todo este tiempo. ¿Pero y si eso no era de lo que quería hablar? ¿Y si lo que realmente quería era hablar de otra cosa? ¿o presentarme a su mamá y a su hermana?

Decidida me levante y compre un boleto de regreso.

Comenzó a darme hambre así que fui a un restaurante de comida rápida pero el olor del lugar me dio asco y fui corriendo al baño a vaciar lo poco que tenia en mi estomago.

Que raro, no creo que fruta y jugo me hayan hecho daño

Entonces algo dentro de mí me hizo estremecerme, comencé a hacer cuentas mentales y llegue a la conclusión de que tenía una semana de retraso. Pero eso no era posible había tomado la pastilla de emergencia…

Solo me tome una caí en cuenta. Y las palabras que había leído en el instructivo de las pastillas decía que no era un medicamento para abortar.

Me levante rápidamente y salí del aeropuerto rumbo a la cuidad. Detuve el taxi cuando vi una farmacia. Recorrí los pasillos buscando las pruebas y cuando las encontré compre tres de las primeras que vi.

Regrese al aeropuerto y fui directamente al baño. Leí las instrucciones e hice la primera prueba. Salí y deje la prueba a un lado del lavamanos mientras me aseaba.

¿Qué va a pasar si estoy embarazada?

Comencé a pensar en como pudo haber pasado y la única teoría que se me vino a la mente fue que mi ovulo ya se había fecundado e implantado cuando me tome la pastilla y al no tomarme la segunda ya no paso nada.

Mire mi reloj, ya habían pasado cinco minutos. Tome la prueba con mis manos temblorosas y según eso era positivo. Me metí nuevamente al baño e hice la siguiente teniendo el mismo resultado, ya no tenia caso hacer la tercera. Eran dos de tres, era oficial… estaba embarazada de Henry.

Salí de los baños y volví a sentarme en la sala de espera.

¿Qué le voy a decir?

Espere una hora más y el vuelo finalmente despego. Al llegar baje y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y podría jurar que se alivio de verme, como si hubiera estado preocupado por algo.

—Hola —salude tímidamente, cada vez que lo veía mi corazón se aceleraba.

—Ven —me tomo del brazo— ¿Traes maleta? —volteo a verme de reojo.

—Si —le dije un poco temerosa pero aun así el me arrastro hasta la banda para recoger el equipaje.

—Ahora si vamos

Salimos al estacionamiento y me sorprendió de no ver su Jeep, en lugar de eso traía un coche más pequeño. Abrió el maletero y metió mi maleta, aproveche para subirme en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte después de no reconocer las calles.

—A mi departamento —se limito a decir, poco después reconocí el barrio.

Repentinamente dio un frenon al coche y maldijo.

—Perdóname Lily… —pero cuando iba a preguntar abrieron las puertas del coche y unos tipos nos bajaron del coche a jalones.

Había venido esperando esto pero no sabía que lo harían mientras estuviera con Henry.

—Déjenlo ir… es a mi a la que quieren —grite desesperada. No me dijeron nada pero seguí insistiendo— el es inocente… no lo lastimen —en ese momento me taparon la boca con cinta y después la cabeza. Seguramente para que no viera a donde me llevaban.

No podía ver nada pero reconocí algunos olores y ruidos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que comencé a escuchar el agua correr y el olor a humedad me lo confirmaba, habíamos llegado a alguna parte del Thames. Me bajaron de la camioneta en la que me habían subido y el ruido y el olor se hicieron más intensos. Pude contar al menos cinco pares de pasos mientras me guiaban a quien sabe donde.

Finalmente me quitaron el saco que me habían puesto en la cabeza y la cinta. Aun así no dije nada, comencé a inspeccionar el lugar, no veía ninguna posible salida pero mi mirada se detuvo en Henry. No lo estaban deteniendo como a mi pero entonces porque no escapaba.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí… —voltee a ver a donde habían hablado.

De no haberme tenido agarrada esos chicos hubiera caído al piso de la impresión. Era el mismo hombre que había matado a mis padres.

—Te dije que conmigo no se jugaba Emmett —volteo a ver a un lado y seguí la mirada, los otros dos hombres que habían estado al lado de Henry habían desaparecido así que solo se podía dirigir a el.

—¿Emmett? —pregunte con la voz temblorosa.

El volteo a verme pero su mirada era extraña, como si tuviera dolor pero a la vez como si no le importara.

—Tú tampoco fuiste sincero conmigo Rosalie —dijo fríamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Al parecer no te basto con que te dejara con vida… tenias que comenzar a arruinar mis planes para vengarte… —el hombre estaba molesto.

—August yo… —comenzó a decir Henry o Emmett.

—No me importa chico… no cumpliste tu trato… y no te mato nomas porque me sirves mas vivo… ahora retírate.

—Rose… —se dirigió a mi.

—Yo nunca te mentí… —le recrimine.

—¿Ah no?

—Claro que no… solo te oculte algunas cosas… —le grite molesta.

—Súbanla… —dijo el tal August. Los tipos comenzaron a arrastrarme hasta las escaleras.

—Como tu nombre… —dijo comenzando a caminar a la que debería de ser la salida.

—No entiendo como Rosalie Lilian Hale puede ser una mentira pero no importa… ya no nos veras nunca mas… espero que puedas vivir con la conciencia de haber matado a un inocente… —en ese momento sentí un golpe y todo se volvió negro.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**yeah!**

**Las cosas están saliendo a la luz!**

**El próximo cap será mejor!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas!**

**Antes que nada… si, sé que falta algo de acción pero esa la tengo planeada para el final del próximo capítulo…**

**Esta historia está pensada para 10 capítulos incluyendo el epilogo y el prólogo así que ya dentro de poco terminara xD**

**Mientras tanto disfruten del primer capítulo de Emmett!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: CAZARRECOMPENSAS :.::.**

**Capitulo 7: - Recuerdos Part. 1-**

**Pv. Emmett**

—No entiendo como Rosalie Lilian Hale puede ser una mentira pero no importa… ya no nos veras nunca mas… espero que puedas vivir con la conciencia de haber matado a un inocente…

Sus palabras se me quedaron grabadas en la mente. ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

Aunque una cosa si era cierta… ella nunca me había mentido.

¡Demonios!

_En Texas había visto las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel en el que James se había hospedado y solo su personal y una chica pelirroja habían estado en contacto con él. Justamente cuando la chica había entrado la policía había llegado a arrestarlo, regrese la cinta hasta antes de que llegara la policía y subí el volumen para escuchar que pasaba y me sorprendí de escuchar a la chica gemir y gritar de placer. Estaban haciéndolo cuando la policía llego._

_Así que la única sospechosa que había era la chica y no había ninguna llamada a la policía para informarles._

_Había seguido el rastro de la chica hasta New York pero me sorprendí de ver que en realidad era una bailarina de un table dance. Una noche decidí ir al establecimiento para comprobar que estaba en lo correcto y solo era una bailarina que había ido a verlo en una noche equivocada._

_Entre y comencé a buscarla con la mirada pero no la encontré, en cambio había visto a una chica rubia bailando en ese momento que me llamo la atención. Sus pronunciadas curvas y su pálida piel hacían que se me calentara la cabeza. _

_Salí del lugar antes de que no pudiera ocultar mi problemita._

_Pasaron unas semanas y yo tenía contacto con Riley, August seguía presionando para que encontrara a Reed, le había explicado infinidad de veces que ningún sospechoso se había acercado a James y que me encontraba vigilando a Riley por si algo pasaba._

_No podía quitarme de la cabeza a esa chica que se contoneaba en el escenario._

_Unos días después me tome un descanso para ir a visitar a mi madre y a mi hermana. Ambas se pusieron como locas al verme y nos la pasamos bien. Mi hermana cada vez crecía más y comenzaba a tener cuerpo de mujer, lo que me puso un poco molesto fueron las miradas de todos los chicos cuando pasábamos. Ese mismo día en la tarde recibí la llamada de August molesto, habían arrestado a Riley y yo no lo había advertido. Regrese a New York para solucionar el problema._

_Por desgracia no obtuve mucha información en las llamadas registradas, solo que ahora si estaba seguro de que era Reed. Así que solo me guie con las cámaras del hotel. Esta vez el sorprendido fui yo. La chica pelirroja nuevamente había aparecido. Había entrado como la última vez solo que ahora había salido a disparar a los guaruras del pasillo para despejar el perímetro. La policía entro poco después como si nada. La chica salía con el maletín con dinero, caminando entre los cuerpos tendidos en el piso. Seguí revidando las cámaras de seguridad hasta que di con ella, estaba viviendo en un edificio cerca de Central Park._

_Fui y pregunte a la encargada por la chica, ella dijo que no había ninguna pelirroja a menos de que fuera una anciana que vivía en el tercer piso. Le mostré una foto del coche que ella iba manejando y me dijo que ese pertenecía a una chica rubia y había dejado el edificio hacia unos minutos._

—_¿Recuerda como se llama? _

—_Rosalie… Rosalie… Preto… tenía acento extranjero… ah de ser italiana… —la señora se quedo pensativa._

_Le di las gracias y fui a mi auto donde abrí mi laptop y nuevamente comencé a revisar las cámaras de seguridad. La encontré saliendo de un banco con una maleta de viaje. Configure mi GPS junto con mi computadora para que no perdiera de vista el taxi en el que se había subido._

_Finalmente logre encontrarla en el aeropuerto de La Guardia pero por desgracia no había alcanzado boleto para ese vuelo en el que ella se había subido. Resignado compre un boleto para el siguiente vuelo._

_August me llamo molesto._

—_Tranquilo señor, creo que tengo una pista… voy a Londres _—_colgué con él y seguí pensando en la chica bailarina y en la chica pelirroja, deseaba que no fueran la misma. _

_Porque a pesar de no conocerla comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, no solo porque me calentaba, había algo en ella que me llamaba mucho la atención. Lo que me recordó que tenía que investigarla. Ninguna Rosalie Preto estaba en los registros del avión, sino más bien una Rosalie L. Hale. Seguí husmeando en la base de datos del aeropuerto y solo encontré la foto de ella._

_Comencé a buscarla en la base de datos de la policía y había unos cuantos reportes de ella. Al parecer sus padres habían muerto y ella fue la única sobreviviente del atentado contra ellos, otro mas era de la solicitud de adopción de Esme Platt, la tía de ella pero había sido negada. El ingreso al orfanato y su salida ocho años después._

_Al llegar ya era de mañana pero yo tenía sueño, así que fui a un hotel a dormir un poco. Desperté ya un poco tarde y salí a buscar algo de comer._

_Iba distraído cuando choque contra alguien._

—_Ay perdón, lo siento —una chica rubia se había caído al piso, la trate de levantar._

—_Descuide nada… —la mire detenidamente y era ella, la chica bailarina, Rosalie— ay no… mi lámpara…_

—_En verdad lo lamento caminaba distraído y… permítame comprarle otra… —me apresure a decir fingiendo acento ingles, después de convivir mucho con August ni modo de no pegárseme el acento._

—_Era la única que había —no me había volteado a ver_

—_Podríamos buscar una igual… —la seguí hasta donde fue. Y finalmente me volteo a ver. Pensé que me había reconocido pero después de unos segundos pensé lo contrario._

—_Disculpa… soy Henry, Henry Egan —me presente._

—_Lilian Hale… —me miro desconfiada._

_¿Lilian? Debería de ser otro nombre falso._

—_Ok… Lilian… ¿Podemos entrar y pedir otra igual? _

_Entramos y pidió una nueva, pero yo no me quería separar de ella tan pronto._

—_¿Y si te llevas otra por ahora? —seria una forma de estar cerca de ella un poco mas._

—_Pero la pago yo… —la forma en que me lo dijo me hizo reírme pero me gusto mas su sonrisa._

_Y hacia que sonriera cada vez que ella me miraba, esto era como estar en la gloria._

—_Esta —me decepcione de lo rápido que la encontró—. Bueno pues… gracias —estaba por despedirse de mi, cosa que yo no quería._

—_Este… la verdad es que iba a comer algo cuando choque contigo… ¿quieres acompañarme? —pregunte un poco ansioso._

—_De hecho también iba a ir a comer cuando vi la lámpara… —de nuevo esa sonrisa, comenzaba a adorarla._

—_¿Entonces si? —ese simple gesto hacia que me sintiera tan bien. Ella asintió sonriendo._

—_No hablas mucho eh… déjame ayudarte con tus bolsas… —le quite unas cuantas, las que se veían mas pesadas._

_La fui guiando hasta el primer restaurant que encontré. Pero tal vez ella pensaba que ya lo conocía bien._

—_Aquí —la tome del brazo y tal como la primera vez una extraña sensación hizo que algo recorriera todas mis terminales nerviosas, eso era agradable._

_Me extraño que me pidiera el lado de la pared, pero suponiendo que era nueva no se sentiría cómoda del todo. En cuanto llego la carta mi vista cayó en un platillo y le sugerí ese pero al darme cuenta de que eso era muy típico me di un zape mental._

_Tenía varias horas sin comer y podría acabarme una vaca entera si me la pusieran enfrente. Lo que hizo sorprender a Lily pero ella siempre me sonreía. En la comida no la deje de alagar y hacer reír, enserio deseaba que ella no fuera la chica pelirroja que ahora estaba seguro de que era Reed, no por nada el nombre._

_Al terminar pague la cuenta y la lleve a su departamento. El recorrido se me hizo demasiado corto para mi gusto. No me esperaba la forma que se despidió de mí al llegar y darle sus bolsas. Digo no me esperaba un beso ni mucho menos que me invitara a pasar pero un:_

—_Buenas noches Henry… _

_Eso era poco. Regrese al hotel en que me había hospedado y dormí una noche más ahí._

_Al día siguiente salí del hotel y conseguí un departamento amueblado para vivir mientras me aseguraba de que ella no era Reed._

_Tenía muchas ganas de verla al día siguiente, pero recordé que el viernes iría a recoger su lámpara. Así que subí al coche que rente y me quede en frente de la tienda toda la mañana. Y finalmente apareció. Baje un poco ansioso y cruce la calle._

_Al hablarle realmente no me esperaba verme ahí porque se sorprendió, aunque yo diría que comenzaba a bajar la guardia. Me burle un poco de lo que había pasado el otro día pero antes de que ella dijera algo la señorita que atendía regreso con la lámpara. La invite nuevamente a comer pero esta vez recibí una inesperada negativa. No me creía eso de que tuviera trabajo pero ella me callo con una tarjeta de su trabajo, al principio pensé que… bueno que no había cambiado de profesión pero al leer la tarjeta me sorprendí de que fuera una sencilla boutique._

_Bueno esto es mucho mejor que su trabajo anterior_

_Le pedí que saliéramos a cenar después de su trabajo y ella acepto. Quería darle un beso en los labios pero al final solo pude dárselo en la mejilla._

_El resto de la mañana comencé a ponerme impaciente. Había tratado de seguir investigando algo sobre Reed pero todas las pistas me apuntaban a Lily o Rosalie, cual sea que fuera el nombre de ella._

_Dios santo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella llegaba a ser Reed? Ya no podía sacarla de mis pensamientos y mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía. Sí, comenzaba a enamorarme de ella, tenía que aceptarlo._

_Había planeado llevarla a un restaurant que había buscado única y exclusivamente para nuestra primera cita, pero no me esperaba el comentario que hizo de camino al lugar, digo no tenía intención de matarla pero me sorprendía lo fácil que le hacía bromear con eso. Y por estar buscando un restaurant para la cita se me paso un pequeño detalle… la reservación. No tenía ni idea que hacer pero cuando regrese por su auto decidí cocinarle algo, digo después de todo cocinaba mi propia comida desde quien sabe cuándo que comenzaba a tener mucha facilidad para eso y en mis tiempos libres solía ir a clases de cocina o comprar libros para hacer recetas después. Así que fui a su departamento por primera vez, era espacioso además de que no tenía muchos muebles ella había amueblado perfectamente el lugar._

_Después de darme un pequeño tour por su casa me llevo a la cocina donde nos pusimos manos a la obra._

—_¿Puedes ayudarme a rebozar la carne? —pregunte totalmente absorto en las verduras que estaba risolando._

—_¿Qué haga qué? —retire las verduras y voltee a verla. Sin poder evitarlo me reí— si señor chef ríase de esta pobre mortal que apenas y sabe hervir agua… —trato de molestarse pero termino riéndose._

—_Primero harina y luego al huevo batido… —quise acercarme para besarla al ver su cara pero me detuve— ok, has la ensalada —hice yo eso._

_Pasamos un tiempo cocinando hasta que terminamos y fuimos a la mesa._

—_Dios santo —soltó sorprendida al probar lo que había cocinado._

—_¿Tan mal sabe? —no pude evitar preocuparme._

—_No, dios… esto es… —se quedo pensativa— muy bueno sería quedarse corta… —su sonrisa siempre me tranquilizaba._

—_Cuéntame algo de ti… —le pedí— por tu acento se que eres de Estados Unidos pero… ¿Qué haces aquí en Londres?_

—_Wow… no pensé que me fueras a preguntar eso… —se quedo pensativa— digamos que ya no había nada para mi haya… así que vine para comenzar una nueva vida —me quede sorprendido al escuchar eso._

—_¿A qué te dedicabas antes de venir? —claro que ya lo sabía pero quería ver que tan sincera podía ser conmigo._

—_No quiero hablar de eso… no es algo que me enorgullezca y temo que te ahuyente si te cuento._

—_No creo que haya sido algo tan grave pero respetare tu decisión… ¿Te está gustando Londres? _

_Seguimos la plática sin volver al tema de ella pero me sorprendió que ella me preguntara de mí, así que le conté la verdad a medias, nunca había estado en Liverpool pero fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió en ese momento. La velada estaba por terminar pero no me quería ir sin al menos un beso de despedida pero fue más que eso._

_Y esa noche que pasamos juntos fue más de lo que esperaba. Fue como estar en el cielo teniendo entre mis brazos a mi ángel personal. Su cuerpo y sus besos me habían hecho ir al paraíso, aunque si era así de carnal seria más bien como nuestro infierno personal. Estar al lado de ella era algo que no había sentido nunca y había tenido parejas antes pero ninguna como ella. Ella ya no era comparable porque ya no habría otra, de eso estaba seguro._

_Pero al despertarme comencé a sentirme mal por lo que había hecho, había hecho el amor con la chica de la que estaba enamorado pero que podría ser la chica a la que tenía que atrapar y matar._

_Me vestí y salí de su departamento, no había echado llave a la puerta así que no había necesidad de buscar su llave para irme. Fui a mi departamento y me bañe pero mientras recordaba lo que paso me acorde de que no habíamos usado protección. Un completo descuido. No tenía planeado volver pero no quería arriésgame a que las cosas se complicaran mas. Salí de mi departamento y fui a la primera farmacia que encontré y compre unas pastillas de emergencia. Regrese a su casa en un taxi y entre como si nada. La casa estaba tal cual como la había dejado unas horas antes recorrí el camino hasta su cuarto y la encontré terminando de ponerse la ropa interior lo que me hizo perder la cabeza de nuevo haciéndome imposible no abrazarla._

—_Calma… soy yo… —la trate de tranquilizar después de que soltó un grito del susto._

—_Ay lo siento… es que… pensé que…_

—_¿Qué me había ido y no pague la cuenta? —pregunte en tono burlón— jamás lo haría… siento que te haya hecho sentir así pero como anoche no usamos protección y sabiendo que formar una familia no está en tus planes fui a comprarte estas… —saque la pequeña caja rosa._

_Me divirtió la forma en que la tomo entre sus manos, era como si acabara de encontrarse con algo desconocido para ella. Fui a la cocina a traerle un poco de agua para que tomara la primera pastilla y cuando regrese ya había leído parte de las instrucciones._

_Después de que tomo la pastilla me agache y la bese, ella me atrajo por el cuello y me moví para empujarla un poco y tumbarla en la cama._

_Pero en ese preciso momento tocaron el maldito timbre._

—_¿Esperas a alguien? —pregunte separando mis labios un poco._

—_Creo… que si… —me reí del gesto de molestia que hizo al levantarme._

—_Voy a abrir mientras te cambias… —la volvió a besar y fui a abrir._

_Al abrir la puerta una mujer no más mayor que Lily y más baja que ella se sorprendió al verme en la puerta y después de unas fracciones de segundo su confusión paso a ser una enorme sonrisa._

—_Debes ser Henry —entro como si fuera su casa y me agache a saludarla de beso—¿Dónde está Lily? —su mirada burlona me hizo recordar un poco a mi hermana._

—_Está en la habitación —dije como si fuera cosa obvia._

_Ya había visto a los demás chicos que estaban detrás de ella y cuando comenzó a caminar les dije a los demás que pasaran aunque no era mi casa. La otra chica castaña corrió tras la pequeña mujer dejando atrás a los dos hombres que venían con ella._

—_¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar? —camine a la barra para rodearla y abrir el refrigerador._

—_Un vaso de agua está bien —el chico rubio se sentó en uno de los bancos._

—_¿No te conto Lily que íbamos a venir a almorzar? —pregunto el tipo de pelo cobrizo._

—_No hablamos precisamente —le di el vaso de agua al rubio y fui a sentarme al lado de él, el hombre de pelo cobrizo fue directamente al refrigerador y comenzó a inspeccionarlo._

—_Jazz ven aquí… —me molesto la forma en la que estaban inspeccionando el refrigerador._

—_Típico de Yankees… —el de pelo cobrizo había inspeccionado el congelador y había encontrado comida congelada._

_Las chicas aparecieron nuevamente y Lily se veía más hermosa esta mañana._

—_No tiene mucho para el desayuno —el de cabello cobrizo hablo al verlas._

—_Nosotras vamos a comprar algo preparado mientras ustedes hacen cosas de chicos… —comenzó a decir la mujer pequeña— ah cierto… que grosera eres Lily… ¿no nos vas a presentar? —fue a donde ella estaba y tomo su brazo._

—_Ah… si… lo siento… —Lily se puso un poco nerviosa— Henry… ellos son Edward, Jasper… Bella y Alice… chicos él es Henry mi… un…_

—_Su novio… —dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente._

_Ella al igual que yo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo pero después de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta de que no sonaba tan mal. No me arrepentía, solo había hecho oficial lo que ya era evidente me había enamorado de ella y no quería tenerla lejos de mi._

_Ellas salieron rápidamente y maldije cuando la puerta se cerró. Todo eso lo había hecho sin pensar muy bien las consecuencias. Voltee a ver a los chicos y ellos se me habían quedado viendo._

—_Siento lo de hace rato… —se disculpo Edward._

—_No importa… ¿Quieren ver la televisión?_

_Al menos no me preguntaron nada sobre la forma en la que había reaccionado pero si comenzaron a hacerme preguntas para saber mas de mí, lo bueno que ya tenía mi historia preparada por si pasaba algo así. También yo les hice unas cuantas preguntas pero no se trataba de ellos, sino que querían saber más del ahora novio de su amiga._

_Comenzamos a ver una película acerca de unas vampiresas que no convertían hombres, cosa que se me hizo muy feminista pero era lo mejor que habíamos encontrado para ver. Después me levante a traer algo para medio matar el hambre y cuando regrese por accidente me senté en el control haciendo que se cambiara de canal. Note las miradas de reproche de los chicos pero cuando le iba a cambiar una mujer había comenzado a cantar. Edward fue el primero en voltear y nosotros por curiosidad. En el escenario había una señora de mas de los cincuentas y no muy agraciada físicamente pero con una voz bastante buena._

—_Ya llegamos —escuche la voz de la pequeña hablar y voltee a ver a Lily. Bella se quejo de algo pero mi mirada ya estaba puesta en mi chica. Tome el control y quise apagarla pero nuevamente presione otro botón y rápidamente la apague cuando Riley apareció en la pantalla._

_Fui hasta donde estaba ella y le di un beso de bienvenida para después quitarle las bolsas que traía para ayudarla a llevarlas a la cocina. A la hora del desayuno ella estuvo en mis piernas por falta de sillas, y debo decir que fue mi mejor desayuno de toda mi vida._

_En el transcurso de esta me ofrecí para ayudarles a terminar de arreglar el departamento de ella aunque sería solo un rato porque tenía que estar en el aeropuerto en la tarde para recoger a Drew Erickson, el supuesto ayudante que me había mandado August para que me apresurara con mi búsqueda porque según el presentía que Reed estaba pensando en dar otro golpe ahora contra uno de sus chicos que tenía aquí en Londres, un tal Max Riemelt._

—_¿Quieres quedarte? —voltee a verme sorprendida._

—_Quiero estar a tu lado… —bese su hombro pero sin separar la vista de sus ojos._

_Después de un pequeño regaño la pequeña Alice nos dijo que íbamos a salir, lo más seguro que a bailar pero yo ya tenía cosas que hacer. Lily me pregunto sobre esto pero su cara de incertidumbre hizo que se me partiera el corazón._

_¿Cómo poder negarme a esa carita?_

—_La verdad es que si pero puedo irme un poco temprano y volver para irnos… _

_Y el beso que recibí de recompensa fue más delicioso que los anteriores._

_Dejamos a las chicas en casa mientras nosotros íbamos a casa de Edward por las herramientas que necesitábamos para comenzar a trabajar._

—_¿Y Henry de dónde eres? —pregunto repentinamente Edward volteándome a ver por el retrovisor._

—_De Liverpool… —dije como si nada._

—_¿Y qué dicen tus padres acerca de tu noviazgo con Lily? —pregunto nuevamente el._

—_Mi padre está muerto, mi madre y mi hermana… —me quede pensando en ellas, ¿Qué dirían de lo que estoy haciendo con ella? — supongo que se alegrara de que por fin quiera asentar cabeza a que sea una Yankee como tú le dices —me encogí de hombros._

—_Ok, lo siento… no lo decía de ese modo… me refiero a que ella acaba de llegar y prácticamente no la conocemos… aunque tampoco a ti pero siento que Lily oculta algo —mire el retrovisor y nuestras miradas se cruzaron._

—_Si bueno… no se preocupen por eso… no es nada grave —voltee a ver a Jasper y después a Edward, note que eso los tranquilizo un poco._

—_¿Entonces está todo bien? —pregunto Jasper._

—_Nada de qué preocuparse —les asegure. _

_Después de unos minutos el coche de Edward se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín al frente. Bajamos del coche y entramos a la casa._

—_Están en su casa, voy a buscar las herramientas._

_Edward entro a otra habitación y quedamos Jasper y yo en la sala, Jasper tomo el control y encendió la televisión._

—_¿Quieres algo de tomar? —volteo a verme sonriendo pero no parecía que fuera falsa._

—_No así estoy bien gracias —él se levanto y fue a lo que supuse era la cocina porque regreso con una Heideken en la mano._

_Jasper se sentó de nuevo y cambio el canal a un partido de Rugby. Me recordó a mi cuando me sentaba a ver los partidos de futbol, aunque aquí no había partidos de esos eran algo parecidos a eso._

_Edward regreso al cabo de unos quince minutos y nos regresamos a la casa. En el camino íbamos escuchado una estación de radio en la que preguntaba que canción de The Beatles era la que pensaban que era la que mejor describía el amor que sentíamos por alguna persona. Edward comenzó a hacerle burla sobre una canción y al ver mi cara de desconcierto me conto a que se refería y lo ayude a acabarnos a Jasper. Al llegar a la casa se los contamos a las chicas y después nos pusimos manos a la obra. Después de unas horas de trabajo las chicas salieron a comprar algo para comer y cuando terminamos de colocar las repisas, Jasper fue a comprar cerveza mientras que Edward y yo limpiamos un poco todo el polverío que habíamos dejado._

_Las chicas llegaron pero traían unas sillas nuevas, aproveche y se la quite de las manos y me senté y la atraje a mí, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y nos besamos y juro que si no fuera porque había personas en el departamento no me habría detenido._

_Comimos tranquilamente y el comentario de Lily sobre una mesa más grande me hizo reír, pero los comentarios de los demás me hicieron sentirme extraño, como si fuera bien recibido en ese lugar, como si perteneciera a este lugar, como si los años anteriores a este día solo fueran inventos de mi mente o recuerdos de otra persona, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me sentí realmente en paz. Pero no era lo que sentía Lily._

—_¿Estas bien? —le pregunte acunando su cara en la palma de mi mano._

—_Si… es solo que… —volteo a ver a todos y tenía los ojos cristalizados como si quisiera llorar— bueno… ustedes saben… —voltee a ver a las chicas y asintieron con la cabeza._

—_Lily es huérfana y toda su niñez la pasó en un orfanato… —Alice susurro._

—_¿Es cierto? —pregunte aunque ya sabía eso._

—_No comencemos con esto que me van a hacer llorar… —me sorprendió que todavía no rompiera el llanto._

_Alice cambio el tema y nosotros le seguimos la corriente y así fuimos animando a Lily hasta que volvió a reír y se olvido de ese pequeño episodio. Al terminar de comer las ayudamos a llevar los platos al fregadero pero no nos dejaron lavarlos así que nos fuimos a ver la televisión y como le había puesto alarma a mi celular para que sonara media hora antes de que el vuelo de Drew llegara._

_Conduje rápidamente para llegar al aeropuerto justamente iba llegando a la sala de espera cuando el venia con su maleta buscándome con la mirada._

—_Hola hermano —saludo estrechándome la mano._

—_¿Qué hay? —salude de igual manera, después lo guie a la salida._

—_¿Por qué estás hablando con acento? —pregunto extrañado._

—_Ah… tú sabes para encubrirme —le susurre._

—_Cierto… no me había puesto a pensar en eso pero a mí no se me pegan esas cosas… —hizo un gesto de fastidio._

—_Podremos decir que eres mi primo de América._

—_¿A quiénes? —pregunto extrañado._

—_A los vecinos… —habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y tome su maleta y la avente al asiento trasero._

—_No puedo darme el lujo de estar en un hotel así que rente un departamento y una vez por semana lo van a limpiar —me encogí de hombros y entre al coche._

—_Ok… entonces primo… ¿Dónde vivimos? ¿Y qué pasa con Reed?_

—_En Chelsea… —comencé a conducir al departamento sin contarle nada de eso. No estaba seguro de confiar en él así que tenía que ponerlo a prueba por un rato. _

_Llegamos al departamento y lo instale en una de las recamaras, el se hizo algo de comer mientras yo le avisaba a August que Drew ya había llegado. Después lo puse al corriente de algunas falsas averiguaciones y le dije que Lily era la novia de Reed y que solo ella nos podía decir dónde encontrarlo. Cosa que se creyó completito._

—_¿Vas a salir? —pregunto Drew apartando la vista del televisor. Había ido por algo de tomar antes de que terminara de arreglarme._

—_Con Lily… a bailar supongo —le dije como si nada._

—_¿Puedo ir? —pregunto ansioso_

—_Solo si te mantienes a distancia y si nos llegamos a topar hagas como que no te conozco…_

—_¿Y si llegas a irte con ella a su departamento puedo traer una a aquí?_

—_Seguro, no creo llegar esta noche de todos modos —alce y baje las cejas continuamente._

—_¿A dónde vas a ir? —se levanto y corrió a su cuarto._

—_No se —le dije cayendo en cuenta de que no me habían dicho._

—_¿Qué? —saco la cabeza por una abertura de la puerta._

—_Es que me iba a ir a recogerla y de ahí nos vamos —me quede pensativo._

—_Ok yo te sigo en taxi —volvió a entrar al cuarto._

—_¿Te vas a tardar mucho Drew? —le toque la puerta un poco desesperado._

—_Espera Emmett… ¿Crees que este galán ya nació así? Tal vez tú tengas buenos genes irlandeses pero los míos no son tan buenos… —su voz apenas se escuchaba._

_Emmett, hacia días que no escuchaba mi nombre, ya me había acostumbrado a ser Henry. Me di un ligero golpe en la frente con la puerta y le grite._

—_Si no sales en cinco minutos me voy._

_Me di la vuelta y fui a la cocina tome un poco de agua antes de abrir la puerta. Subí al coche y justamente cuando iba a arrancar el coche cuando salió de la casa y entro corriendo al coche._

—_Wow si me la ibas a hacer… —sonrió _

_Conduje rápidamente al otro lado de la ciudad y entre al estacionamiento._

—_Sal, me sigues en el taxi —salí del coche y el también._

_Vi que el ascensor bajaba y corrí a esperarlo para poder subir a buscarla. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que cuando se abrieron las puertas ella estaba dentro y levanto la mirada y lo que antes era tristeza se volvió alegría en cuestión de nada._

_Ella corrió a abrazarme y la levante dimos unas cuantas vueltas, la bese y me disculpe con los chicos, pero supongo que el hecho de que haya llegado ya era ganancia._

_Le presente mi coche, la subí y nos fuimos siguiendo a Edward. Veía por el retrovisor y un taxi venía detrás de nosotros en todo momento._

_Tal y como había pensado si fuimos a bailar. La pequeña mujer no se cansaba pero eso no era lo que me tenía con pendiente. Había visto a Drew bailando con una chica que había visto salir de la boutique donde Lily trabajaba. Esperaba que el tarado no echara a perder las cosas._

_La noche fue avanzando y tuvimos que irnos, en la salida cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas y yo lleve a Lily a la suya._

_Esa noche volvimos a estar juntos y me sorprendió que esta vez hubiera comprado preservativos aunque yo había comprado también un pequeño paquete por si acaso._

_La volví a abrazar y nos dormimos juntos. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a dormirme con ella entre mis brazos._

_**To be continue…**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas!**

**Después de unos estresantes últimos días de clases…**

**Por fin les traigo el prometidicimo capitulo 8! Le iba a dejar ****Recuerdos Part. 2**** al nombre del capítulo pero decidí cambiarlo de último minuto porque no queda con lo que pasa al final.**

**Este capítulo está recién salidito del "horno" porque lo acabo de terminar hoy!**

**Así que Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**.::.: CAZARRECOMPENSAS :.::.**

**Capitulo 8: - La Verdad -**

**Pv. Emmett**

_A la mañana siguiente fui el primero en despertarme y cuando ella lo hizo la atraje hacia mí y ella se subió encima de mí para darme mi beso de buenos días y comenzar nuestro día con un apasionado momento. Al terminar hubo un momento de incertidumbre cuando comencé a hacerle cosquillas pero ella me dijo que mi cuerpo la volvía loca y ciertamente también a mi me volvía loco ella._

_Al salir esa mañana le di mi número de teléfono para que recordara comprar uno. Y así lo hizo porque apenas iba llegando a mi casa y ella me marco para que supiera su número y cuando colgué con ella salí del coche y entre a la casa, Drew estaba desayunando y me senté con él._

—_¿Cómo te fue hermano? —pregunto él mientras me pasaba el cereal._

—_Bien… ¿Y qué hay de ti? Vi que saliste del antro con la pelirroja… —subí y baje mis cejas continuamente._

—_Pues nada mal… mientras no encuentres a Reed yo puedo seguir viéndola —tenía una extraña mirada._

—_Valla hermano… —saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Lily._

_Esta chica me traía colgando de un ala. Toda la mañana me la pase investigando sobre sus estados financieros y demás noticias que habían sido escritas sobre ella. Tenía las contraseñas de las bases de datos de estados unidos, y diversas más… no dejaba de revisar las grabaciones de video o audio de las escenas donde ella salía. Cada vez iba abriendo los ojos, ella era Reed ahora estaba seguro de eso… pero ella era buena… ya no hacía nada de lo que hacía antes, podría decir que había venido a Londres para comenzar de nuevo._

_Los días siguieron pasando y estaba convencido de que ella era Reed pero ya había dejado de hacer esas cosas ahora era Lily._

_Un día había quedado de verla hasta la tarde y cuando llegue a su departamento Jasper se le estaba declarando. Les juro que mi corazón que había sido ablandado por ella se estrujo y podría jurar que incluso se había roto. Incluso el comentario de Jasper me lo confirmo. Apreté la puerta y la cerré fuertemente para dejar a los tortolos solos. Escuche que ella me grito pero entre al cubo del elevador rápido para evitarle la pena de terminarme. Le dije que no necesitaba explicarme lo que había visto y las puertas del elevador comenzaron a cerrarse, ella me grito que él estaba por pedirle a Alice que se casaran. Me sentí como un estúpido por pensar eso, me mire en el reflejo de la pared del elevador y comencé a reírme y cuando llego abajo, volví a presionar el botón del piso en el que ella vivía. Al llegar corrí a su apartamento y volví a abrir la puerta, Jasper tenía una mano en su hombro pero ella estaba abrazando a un cojín, decía es un idiota, sabía perfectamente que se refería a mí, entre disculpándome pero cuando vi su mirada llena de control mi corazón volvió a estrujarse, trate de acercarme a ella para pedirle disculpas pero ella me lo impidió reprochándome por las tantas veces que me había dicho que me quería. Iba a volver a disculparme cuando ella dijo que ni siquiera la gustaba Jasper, juro que me quería reír pero me contuve y mejor la abrace y nuevamente le pedí perdón. Me castigo parte de la noche con su fría forma de hablarme y haciéndome el mesero de ambos, pasaron un par de horas hasta que Jasper recibió la llamada de Alice que fue que salió del departamento para poder hacer que Lily me perdonara. Por desgracia solo dormimos pero tenerla entre mis brazos era ganancia._

—_No me dejes Lily… —le pedí al recordar lo que había pasado solo horas antes._

—_Yo no pienso hacerlo… ¿Y tú? —pregunto desconfiada._

—_Claro que no… —sonreí y la bese apretándote a mí para que no se me escapara._

_Estaba seguro de que ella era Reed pero la amaba, no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, mientras ella se mantuviera guardando las apariencias y no volviera a hacer nada de lo que hacía antes podía hacer que alguien más fuera Reed._

_Esa mañana me despertó con gritos de su mamá y su papá… tal vez soñaba en ese día que los mataron. Trate de tranquilizarla pero no podía reconfortarla completamente hasta que me contara lo que pasaba, aunque yo ya sabía que le pasaba. Otro momento de pasión entre nosotros hizo reconciliarnos aunque no me gusto la idea de que pasara un fin de semana con ella. Pero ella tenía que ir con Alice, eso me daba tiempo para borrar los archivos de video de las cámaras de seguridad en Estados Unidos y volver antes que ella._

_El resto de la mañana me la pase borrando cosas que podía desde aquí. Si me iba a quedar con ella la iba a dejar limpia para que no pudieran encontrarla o hacerle algo después._

—_¿Dónde está Reed? Estoy impacientándome… —August desde el otro lado de la línea por la tarde justo cuando iba a ir a ver a Lily._

—_Estamos en eso… el fin de semana pasado fuimos a Manchester a buscarlo pero lo perdimos, hubo un punto muerto en las cámaras de seguridad…_

—_Mmm… —dijo no muy convencido— te doy una semana más… —colgó y yo guarde mi teléfono en mi chamarra y tome un poco de aire._

_Voltee a ver a todas partes con impotencia y vi a Drew que venía con unas bolsas de compras._

—_¿Qué paso hermano? —no sé como estaría pero mi cara le había dicho algo._

—_August volvió a hablar —me recargue en el coche._

—_¿Reed? —asentí— pero no hemos sabido nada de él… —dejo las bolsas sobre el cofre del coche._

_Me debatí en contarle o no pero lo poco que lo conocía sabía que era un chico en el que podía confiar._

—_Hermano entremos —le ayude con una bolsa. El me siguió hasta la cocina y espero en la barra— Drew… tienes que jurarme que no dirás nada… —el me miro extrañado pero asintió._

_Tome aire y le conté que Reed en realidad era una chica, le conté su historia y lo que había pasado después… finalmente como la había conocido y lo que ahora sentía por él._

—_Wow… —se quedo pensando un momento y se froto las sienes con fuerza, tomo aire y volteo a verme— ok… voy a ayudarte… la verdad yo no eh encontrado a alguna chica que me haga sentir así… y demonios… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —se levanto rápidamente._

—_¿Podrías ir a Estados Unidos? —le pedí._

—_¿Y qué voy a hacer?_

—_¿Recuerdas que querías que te enseñara a jakear? _

—_¿Voy a hacer eso? Genial…_

—_Si… pero te enseño mañana… ahora voy a ver a Lily… —sonreí y salí de la casa despidiéndome de él a lo lejos._

_Salí rápido y fui a buscarla a la boutique, ahí encontré a la pequeña mujercita en la entrada despidiendo a una clienta._

—_¿Puedo pasar a ver a Lily? —pregunte poniendo los ojitos que ella ponía._

—_Claro, solo no la distraigas cuando una clienta llegue —me guiño el ojo y regreso a la computadora para seguir con su trabajo, yo fui tras ella y pase a un lado y subí las escaleras donde Alice me había señalado._

_Ella estaba sentada en un taburete con su laptop en las piernas, me gusto su cara de concentración, después ella me vio, me saludo con una sonrisa y un beso. Una clienta subió y yo seguí con el video para Jasper. Ella volvió después de unos minutos pero tenía muchas ideas para el video así que me ofrecí para avanzarle mientras ella trabajaba. Fue diciéndome que tenía que hacer pero en eso llego Alice y se me ocurrió decir que nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo para el viernes en el que se iban a ir. Era momento de salir antes de que siguiera preguntando. Hice un comentario gracioso nos despedimos con un beso y ella me entrego las llaves de su departamento._

_Sabía que debería de haber ido directamente a la casa de Lily pero fui a hacer una copia de las llaves, no las iba a ocupar para nada malo, solo las quería tener por si acaso. Entre al departamento y fui directo a la mesa donde seguí con el video. También sabía que no debería de haber entrado a su historial, pero tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Y no estaba equivocado, no era un subordinado de August pero estaba investigando sobre un tal Garrett, del que ya sabía que estaba en Paris… Así que no iba por asuntos de trabajo con Alice… sino que lo estaba volviendo a hacer…_

_Deje una nota sobre la lap y salí de su casa para comenzar a hacer los planes con Drew. El salió esa misma noche a Estados Unidos y yo comencé a ponerle las pruebas a Garrett, si él era arrestado él sería el responsable de todo lo que había pasado con James y Royce. Claro que ella llamaría a la policía de aquí así que tendría que ir a Paris unas horas antes para estar listo cuando llamara para borrarla de la base de datos de la policía._

_El jueves en la noche me quede a dormir con ella y pasamos una noche de pasión grandiosa, me levante temprano para irme a la casa porque Drew no tardaba en regresar. El resto de la mañana hice mi maleta y revise que todo estuviera en orden para irnos en el mismo vuelo que Lily y Alice. Solamente que nosotros iríamos en primera clase ya que ellas iban a irse en turista para ahorrar algo de dinero._

_Cerca de medio día llego Drew y lo deje descansar antes de que volviera a viajar. Unas horas después me fui a despedir de Lily, la quería pero me sentía traicionado por lo que me estaba haciendo, pero aun así fingí mi mejor cara y le desee que se divirtiera, me di la vuelta y desaparecí de su vista hasta que subieron y Drew y yo abordamos el avión._

_La noche cayo y tal como pensaba Lily salió del hotel y tomo un taxi, nosotros la seguimos en un coche que habíamos rentado. Ella bajo frente a una casa y al tocar alguien abrió, ella se abrió la gabardina que llevaba haciendo que el hombre pensara que era una distracción para el tal Garrett._

—_Hermano no tienes que…_

—_No importa Drew… después de esta noche no la volveré a ver… —era amargo que lo dijera pero ella no había terminado con lo de Reed y se suponía que yo debería de entregarla para que la mataran, pero a pesar de eso la amaba._

—_¿La vas a dejar? —pregunto sorprendido._

—_Después de todo fue un buen sueño… —sonreí débilmente— lo único que puedo darle es seguridad por un tiempo pero ya no a mi lado… ¿Sabes cómo me siento? —pregunte volteándolo a ver por primera vez— como si me estuviera engañando con alguien más… aunque en realidad ella jamás me ha dicho la verdad. —nuevamente voltee a ver a la casa y después me puse manos a la obra, tenía que estar esperando a que llamara para borrar todo._

_Los disparos comenzaron a escucharse, tome mi arma y baje del coche._

—_Emmett no… —Drew me llamo desde adentro del coche._

—_Hermano… es ella… —quería caminar a donde ella estaba y ayudarle._

—_No, Emmett —me tomo del brazo donde tenía el arma y paso su otra mano por mi cuello— si ella te ve aquí todo lo que has hecho no servirá… ¿Lo recuerdas? —había comenzado a forcejear pero cuando el termino de decirme me detuve al mismo tiempo que los disparos dentro de la casa— vamos dentro del coche… seguramente no tarda en llamar —el me soltó y fue el primero en entrar al coche._

_Esperamos unos segundos pero no hubo nada, mi corazón comenzaba a encogerse, nuevamente tome la pistola y abrí el coche, iba a ver qué había pasado y si la encontraba muerta mataría al maldito que le haya hecho eso, pero en ese momento marco a la policía, me sentí aliviado, ella había salido ilesa._

_La policía llego después de unos minutos y se llevaron a Garrett, Lily fue llevada a un hotel por la policía pero poco tiempo después salió y volvió al otro en el que estaba Alice. Drew y yo terminamos lo que habíamos ido a hacer e inmediatamente subimos en un vuelo de regreso a Inglaterra._

—_¿Quieres hablar sombre…? —notaba a Drew algo preocupado._

—_No hermano… solo me quedare unos días más para ver que este bien… después regresare a Estados Unidos unos días y quien sabe… tal vez vaya a México o Chile… algún lugar al que Lily jamás se le ocurriría viajar._

—_¿Por qué estas siendo melodramático? Simplemente dile que ya no sientes nada por ella y quédate a vivir aquí… después de todo el asentó ya lo tienes…_

—_No, no soportaría verla cuando la deje o en tal caso si la llego a ver en algún lugar cercano…_

—_Ok, como quieras hermano… ¿Le digo a August que encontramos a Reed pero que la policía ya lo atrapo o se lo dices tú?_

—_Yo le digo… ya puedes volver a tu casa… —le medio sonreí._

—_Creo que también me quedare unos días._

_A la mañana siguiente llame a August y le conté lo que había pasado y como había descubierto que Garrett en realidad era Reed, pero que ahora estaba en manos de la policía y que ya no podía hacer nada. El se enojo mucho pero yo ya no tenía nada que ver, me pago la mitad de lo acordado por la tardanza y me dijo que Drew se podía quedar aquí si quería y que llamaría si lo necesitaba._

_Los días pasaron y Drew y yo fuimos haciendo cosas más normales. Salíamos a visitar toda Inglaterra, pero Lily marcaba y tenía que contestarle aunque ya no quería hablar con ella pero aun quería escuchar su voz. Patético, lo sé. Solo fui a verla un par de ocasiones y ciertamente no podía quitarme de la mente como se había visto en Paris con Garrett, y mucho menos que ella no tuviera el valor de contarme lo que le pasaba._

_Así paso un mes hasta que volvimos a recibir una llamada de August, había pensado que llamaba para que Drew volviera pero me sorprendió que nos encargáramos de encontrar a Rosalie, la conocía de hace tiempo y quería saber que la había llevado a Londres._

—_¿Qué dijo? —pregunto Drew cuando colgué._

—_El conoce a Lily… quiere que la busquemos… —me asuste._

—_Calma viejo… —puso su mano en mi hombro— solo tenemos que hacer que ella desaparezca de aquí… le decimos a August que parece como si se hubiera desaparecido, todos sus registros borrados y que tendremos que revisar todo el banco de datos de Inglaterra para saber su nueva identidad._

—_Cierto… —tome aire— ¿Qué hacemos?_

—_Déjamelo a mí…_

_Realmente no sabía lo que iba a hacer pero él sabía cómo hacer las cosas._

—_Pero no le vas a hacer nada a ella ¿verdad?_

—_Descuida hermano… solo queremos alejarla de aquí… no matarla de un susto…_

_Le deje ese asunto a Drew yo viaje unos días a Estados Unidos a reunirme con mi madre y mi hermana, me la había pasado bien con ellas, la verdad es que las extrañaba mucho, aunque extrañaba más a Lily. Para el martes de la segunda semana de mi estancia con mis chicas, sorpresivamente recibí la llamada de la misma chica que siempre estaba en mis pensamientos y a la que no me permitía llamar._

_Ella me llamaba porque había ido a mi departamento en Londres y que la vecina le había dicho que tenía días de no volver. Me disculpe con ella por no estar ahí y le medio mentí, había venido a ver a mi mamá pero no porque estuviera enferma. Le pregunte si quería que fuera a verla pero ella me dijo que no era importante de todos modos y me colgó._

_Me despedí de mis chicas y volví a Londres pero no fui a visitar inmediatamente a verla, sino que deje que pasaran unos días para que no se viera que estaba ansioso por verla._

_Dos días después tenía que ir a volver a llenar el refrigerador, había ido a comprar al centro cuando tuve que desviarme en una calle porque había un accidente. Me entro un poco de curiosidad e interferí la frecuencia de la policía, decían que era un accidente de coche donde una mujer joven y su descripción me recordaba a alguien pero no reconocí a nadie en ese momento._

—_¿Henry? —la vecina de enfrente me hablo sorprendida._

—_Hola señora Jones… ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

—_Sorprendida joven… hace unos días vino una chica a buscarte pero le dije que no te había visto en semanas…_

—_Descuide ya hable con ella pero gracias…_

_Entre rápidamente antes de que siguiera con la plática y fuera difícil cortarla. Deje las cosas en la barra de la cocina y comencé a guardar las cosas para que no se descompusieran._

_Después comencé a llamar a Drew para saber que estaba haciendo pero no me contesto, deje varios mensajes en su teléfono y en algún momento me quede dormido. Y cuando desperté decidí bañarme antes de comenzar a preparar algo de comer. Cuando regrese a la cocina mi celular estaba sonando, le conteste un poco extrañado por su llamada. Ella había viajado hasta Liverpool_

—_Lily estoy en Chelsea… lamento no habértelo dicho… —golpee la barra con mi puño._

—_Pensé que… —ella se quedo callada._

—_Creo que tenemos que hablar… iré por ti al aeropuerto…_

_Necesitaba terminar con lo nuestro y decirle lo que pasaba porque al parecer lo que estaba haciendo Drew no serbia de nada._

_Le marque a él para saber que estaba pasando pero nuevamente no contesto. Comencé a investigar cuanto tiempo se tardaría y más o menos eran dos hora y media. Comí algo rápido y le deje algo a Drew por si acaso. Pasaron dos horas y me puse en marcha al aeropuerto. Por suerte de camino Drew me llamo._

—_¿Dónde estabas hermano? —pregunte seriamente._

—_No puedo hablar mucho… August vino a Londres… no sé cómo se entero… te juro que yo no le dije nada…_

—_No te preocupes… veré que hago… cuídate…_

_Le colgué y fui rápido al aeropuerto, esta vez la misión había cambiado, ahora tendría que buscarla, ponerla a salvo y hablar de lo que estaba pasando. Y cuando me refiero de ponerla a salvo me refería que si me veían con ella hablando sospecharía de qué la estoy advirtiendo de algo pero probablemente no era nada malo porque no había conexión entre Lily y ese sujeto._

_Cuando llegue algunos pasajeros ya habían bajado, aun así seguía esperando a que apareciera. Ella me saludo y yo no quise saludarla cariñosamente así que tuve que tratarla un poco frio._

_La subí al coche que traía y la iba a llevar a mi departamento, esperaba que ese fuera el último lugar en el que August me buscara para darle explicaciones de esta chica. Pero me equivoque un coche me cerró el paso a unas cuantas cuadras del departamento. Me disculpe con ella por no haberla advertido o puesto a salvo mientras nos bajaban del coche a jalones. Ella comenzó a decir que me dejaran, que no me lastimaran y que yo era inocente. Entonces comencé a preguntarme realmente que conexión había entre ellos._

_Me dolió en el corazón cuando la amordazaron y le taparon los ojos. No sabía qué hacer, mi cabeza seguía trabajado pero no podía encontrar algo._

_Cuando llegamos me dejaron bajar por mi cuenta y a ella la bajaron cargando y después la desataron para que pudiera caminar bien. Mi vista se fijo en la persona que estaba al final de la escalera. Tenía ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de engreído. El pensó correctamente, no precisamente iba a jugar con el solamente no le iba a decir si había encontrado a su Rosalie._

_Ella se sorprendió de que me llamara de otra forma a la que conocía pero después de todo ella tampoco me había dicho su verdadero nombre. Después el comentario que hizo August me abrió los ojos, esa era la conexión entre ellos… él había matado a sus padres. Pero no quería que él le hiciera algo a ella iba a intervenir pero no me dejo hablar y cuando iba a decirle algo a Lily o Rosalie ella no me dejo, en lugar de eso me echo en cara lo que había hecho, nuestras últimas palabras fueron reclamos._

Uno de los chicos la golpeo y la dejo inconsciente…

—Hey… no la lastimes —corrí a las escaleras.

—Drew llévate a Emmett —el tipo ordeno.

—Vamos hermano —me tomo del brazo y al mismo tiempo me puso una pistola en el cinturón y la oculto debajo de mi camisa— hagamos que parezca que desaparecemos y volvemos a terminar con esto —me susurro.

Voltee a ver a August mientras salimos.

—Solo seremos nosotros dos —le dije cuando nos subimos al coche.

—No, Jacob está con nosotros… August mato a su primo, haría lo posible para vengarse… él solo vino con pocos hombres, así que estamos tres a cuatro contando a August pero conociéndolo el habrá huido cuando comience así que yo entrare por la parte trasera…

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar? —pregunte impaciente al ver que él no se movía.

—Necesitamos esperar la señal… —comenzó a revisar su arma.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Poco a poco comencé a cobrar la conciencia, no quise abrir los ojos pero comencé a escuchar lo que pasaba.

—¿Cuál era el punto de golpearla y dejarla inconsciente? —una voz gruesa se escucho junto a mí.

—Nada más… —la voz de August se escucho más lejana.

—Lo que le dijo a Emmett me dejo pensando… ¿Y si está embarazada? —pregunto preocupado y sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Crees que me importa? —su tono burlón ahora se escucho más cerca.

—¿Entonces para que quiso que la trajéramos aquí? Nos pudo haber dicho que la matáramos cuando llegara de Liverpool.

—Porque quiero saber que estaba haciendo aquí… —ahora se escucho más lejos— Ah… y Jacob… háblame cuando despierte… —se escucho que cerró una puerta.

Después de unos segundos unos pasos comenzaron a alejarse. Comencé a moverme como si acabara de despertar.

—¿Cómo estás? —el chico me acaricio el cabello.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunte desorientada— ¿Y qué hago aquí? —no hable muy fuerte para evitar que alguien nos escuchara.

—Mi nombre es Jacob… y estas aquí porque el desquiciado de August esta paranoico… oye estamos por hacer un motín… no sé si entiendas pero vamos a terminar con August —susurro cerca de mí para que solo yo escuchara.

—¿Me darás un arma? —pregunte esperanzada.

—¿Por qué siento que sabes más de lo que pienso? —me miro sonriendo ampliamente.

—El mato a mis padres —no sabía si sería buena idea decirle lo de Reed.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —abrió los ojos de la sorpresa— por eso esta posesionado contigo… —se quedo pensativo unos segundos. Tomo aire y comenzó a ver por todas partes— no vas a poder participar en esto… —se había levando y regreso con un pedazo de papel y saco una pluma de su saco. Comenzó a hacerme un mapa del lugar y me dijo por donde tenía que salir cuando todo comenzara.

—¿No vas a preguntar por Emmett? —pregunto antes de levantarse para irse.

—No le importo lo que me pasara y me entrego a August… ¿Por qué me iba a detener a pensar en él?

—Qué extraño… porque él pudo haberte entregado desde hace tres meses —ya le había contado que yo había sido Reed. Pero lo que me dijo me dejo pensando, había estado en Londres casi hace dos meses y él había dicho tres. Voltee a verlo confundida— Desde James… —abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto comenzando con el plan de deshacerse de August.

Me tumbe en el mismo lugar en el que "debería" de estar inconsciente.

Unos segundos después alguien entro al cuarto y pensé que era Jacob así que me incorpore rápidamente pero no fue el así que me apresure y le dispare antes de que fuera a decirle a alguien que ya había despertado pero ya había echado a perder el plan.

Aun así salí corriendo del cuarto pero entre a otro cuarto cuando alcance a ver a otros hombres que venían a ver de donde el ruido.

Pero cometí otro error. Era la oficina de August.

El se abalanzo a mí y me golpeo con su dorso haciéndome caer al piso. Sentí algo cálido recorrer la comisura de mi labio y cuando trate de levantarme vi una gota de sangre caer al piso. En ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar disparos al fondo, me levante lo más rápido que pude con el aturdimiento que sentía pero él me todo del cuello cuando me levante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres? —pregunto levantándome unos metros en el aire.

—Nada —dije contrabajos pues apenas y podía respirar.

—Mmm… —el no logro convencerse— ¿Por qué estabas con Emmett entonces? —apretó mas mi garganta.

—No sabía que se llamaba Emmett… —mis palabras eran apenas audible.

—Jamás eh confiado en la palabra de la mujer… —me apunto con la pistola— camina… —fue empujándome hasta que llegue a la puerta— ábrela… —nuevamente me empujo el cañón de la pistola en mi cabeza.

Me moví con movimientos lentos para abrir la puerta, el ruido de los disparos se hizo más fuertes pero avanzamos lejos de la confrontación.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —escuche la voz de Jacob, no lo alcance a ver pero estaba a un lado de nosotros, tal vez en otro pasillo, no lo vi bien.

—Bien… sabía que terminaría pasando… —aparto la pistola de mi cabeza y disparo a donde sea que estuviera Jacob, el ruido hizo que me doliera el oído y caí al piso desorientada— levántate —grito y volví a sentir el cañón de su pistola, otro disparo se escucho cerca, Jacob se estaba defendiendo. Me levante despacio e inmediatamente August me acerco a él usándome como escudo. Fue cuando por fin logre ver a Jacob, el me miraba preocupado, le asentí esperando que entendiera que quería que disparara.

¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a morir? Tenía un futuro por delante con mi hijo y ya había comenzado a verlo en mi mente. No, en definitiva no quería morir. Pero tampoco quería que este sujeto cobrara más vidas humanas, más víctimas para sus egoístas propósitos.

—¿Te importa la chica verdad? —escuche como comenzaba a apretar el gatillo.

—Jefe… Son Drew y Emmett… —el tipo que había estado entre Emmett y yo cuando llegue aquí apareció.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —pregunto August comenzando a caminar sin apartarme de él para darle oportunidad a Jacob de disparar.

—Huir con usted… —le apunto a Jacob y disparo sin esperar a que August se lo pidiera.

—JA, no me hagas reír Mike… —August nuevamente aparto de mi la pistola y esta vez la disparo al tal Mike— eres un cobarde, avanza —volvió a apuntarme y Jacob nuevamente avanzo apuntando a August.

Avanzamos unos metros más y finalmente Jacob soltó el primer disparo. Paso cerca de mí pero no alcanzo a darle a August lo que si logro fue distraerlo para poder alejarme un poco de él, saque la pistola pero él fue más rápido y me disparo en la pierna haciéndome caer del impacto.

—NO —alcance a escuchar mientras caía al piso. Por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver a Jacob acercándose rápidamente y los disparos se escucharon más distantes aunque era él quien disparaba. Y al igual que August le devolvía los disparos.

Jacob cayó al piso eh inmediatamente se comenzó a formar un charco de sangre debajo de él, comenzó a darme miedo, ahora ya no había nadie que me ayudara.

August todavía tenía fuerzas y estampo su pie en mis costillas. Yo trataba de encontrar que hacer o como alcanzar la pistola que estaba en el piso pero él piso mi mano para que no me moviera.

—Debí de haberme dado cuenta de que estabas ahí… hace años no termine contigo pero ahora esa oportunidad vuelve a mi… —aparto la pistola de mi mano y sentí otro golpe en mi cabeza haciéndola rebotar contra la pared, poco a poco comencé a perder la conciencia y el tiempo y espacio comenzó a desaparecer.

**Pv. Emmett**

Habíamos esperado cinco minutos fuera y no había ningún ruido o algo que hiciera que Drew se moviera de su asiento. Salte de mi asiento cuando se escucho un disparo, Drew y yo bajamos rápidamente y entramos por la pequeña abertura del portón corredizo, pero un disparo al portón hizo que me agachara y corriera al primer lugar que encontrara con mis inadaptados ojos a la oscuridad, para esconderme.

Un par de disparos mas y ahora podía ver bien. Drew estaba en el otro extremo de la puerta detrás de unas cajas de madera, seguramente llenas del contrabando de August.

El estaba disparando al tipo que estaba arriba pero después lo reconocí era el mismo tipo que le había pegado a Rose.

El tipo estaba disparándole a Drew y no había notado mi presencia. Así que avance por detrás de las cajas hasta que tuve una vista mejor del tipo, apunte mi pistola pero un segundo hombre apareció, lo que me complicaba las cosas, si le disparaba a alguno el que quedara descubriría mi posición y Drew no podría hacer mucho.

Aun así me arriesgue y dispare dos veces seguidas tratando de que les dieran a los dos y me agache inmediatamente. Los disparos de una pistola seso y ahora solo se escuchaban dos y algunos disparos en mi dirección. Contaba los segundos entre cada disparo y solo tenía unos cuantos segundos para levantarme apuntar y disparar.

Pero cuando me levante el chico había retrocedido.

—Ve a la puerta trasera… no veo a Jacob en ninguna parte… —le dije a Drew mientras subía las escaleras.

—Si, seguro August ya salió corriendo como ratón asustado —él hablaba mientras corría a la entrada porque la salida trasera estaba en el segundo piso y se salía por las escaleras.

Seguí caminando y fui revisando cuarto por cuarto un poco apresurado porque necesitaba encontrarla mientras podía, un cuerpo estaba tirado en el segundo cuarto que revise pero ya estaba muerto así que lo deje ahí. Después unos disparos mas y camine cautelosamente para no ser descubierto y ponerme en peligro antes de rescatarla.

Finalmente al doblar un pasillo vi el cuerpo del tipo que había escapado. Tome su arma y seguí avanzando por los pasillos, en el ultimo escuche un disparo, me pegue a la pared del pasillo y me asome despacio y vi que Jacob estaba tirado en el piso sobre un charco de sangre, a él le habían disparado.

Pero algo más me llamo la atención. August se movió con trabajos y se inclino sobre algo, no me había dado cuenta de lo que era hasta que movió un delgado cuerpo con su mano para ver si estaba viva todavía.

Dijo una maldición y levanto su arma. No espere a que se incorporara de nuevo y le dispare un par de veces, el volteo a verme y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba me disparo y después volvió a apuntar a Rose y fue cuando volví a dispararle hasta que cayó al piso sin poder volverse.

Deje las armas en el piso y corrí a ver a Rose.

—Rose… —la tome del piso y estaba muy golpeada, corría sangre de su oído al igual que de alguna parte de su cabeza, su labio estaba hinchado pero cuando baje la mirada me aterre mas, le habían disparado.

—¿Emmett? —su voz era distante pero aun así hizo saltar mi corazón.

—Tranquila te voy a ayudar… —ella asintió débilmente y comencé a pensar.

Si llamaba a una ambulancia tardaría un tiempo, un tiempo valiosísimo. ¿Pero si al cargarla le hacía daño?

Pero las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a escucharse.

—Llame a la policía… y de pasada a unas ambulancias.

—Gracias —le dije a Drew, había estado escuchado como había estado forcejeando con la cerradura que se oponía a abrirse por mas disparos que daba.

—Tenemos que comenzar a detener el sangrado —se quito la camisa y partió unos pedazos— mantenla presionada —me indico a la pierna, el comenzó a buscar donde sangraba de la cabeza.

Los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar y la subieron a la camilla.

—¿Alguien podía decirnos que paso aquí? —el policía comenzó a revisar el lugar.

—Ve con ella, yo me encargo —dijo Drew regresando a donde el policía estaba.

Llegamos a la ambulancia y la subieron.

—¿Usted va con ella? —pregunto el paramédico. Yo asentí mientras subía rápidamente para ir al hospital.

Después de unos minutos llegamos pero después de unas puertas no me dejaron pasar.

Me sentía impotente, quería hacer todo lo posible para que ella estuviera bien pero al contrario ella estaba muy mal.

Pase horas de infierno sin saber nada de ella hasta que finalmente llego un doctor a informarme.

—Bien… esta estable en lo que cabe… pero va a seguir en terapia intensiva necesitamos ver cómo pasa la noche… logramos sacarle la bala y no hubo ningún daño mayor. No tiene ninguna contusión cerebral, su oído se pondrá bien después de unos días… ah… y el feto está a salvo… —había dejado de oír bien cuando dijo el feto.

—¿El qué? —pregunte extrañado pero entonces recordé las palabras que había dicho Rose— ¿estaba embarazada? —me sorprendí.

—Es muy temprano para cantar victoria pero si todo sale bien le haremos un ultrasonido en dos meses…

El doctor se disculpo diciendo que tenía otros pacientes que atender y se alejo dejándome a mitad de pasillo todavía atónito.

Me senté un rato procesando toda la información.

Ella había quedado embarazada y obviamente era mío. Yo había estado pensando en alejarla de mí y ella llevaba un hijo mío. Bueno ahora no me separaría de ella.

De eso estaba seguro.

—¿Henry? —levante mi cabeza por acto de reflejo y ahí estaba Alice con su bata de paciente del brazo de Jasper. Ambos me veían sorprendidos. Pero hubo algo más en la mirada de Jasper.

—¿Y Lily? —Jasper pregunto alarmado.

—En terapia intensiva…

**FIN**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**Ah que no se esperaban esto último! Jajaja… no me refiero a la parte donde Emmett se entera de que iba a ser papá… sino que Alice y Jasper lo vieran!**

**Como mencione en un principio este FanFic solo tendrá diez capítulos… (Eso incluye el Prologo y el Epilogo…) así que solo nos queda el Epilogo…**

**¿Qué pasara ahora que ya sabemos que Rose si se pondrá bien? ¿Emmett les contara todo o será Rose? ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus amigos?**

**Jajajaja… Creo que merezco Review ¿cierto?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	10. EPILOGO

**Hola chicas!**

**Eh aquí finalmente el esperadísimo Epilogo!**

**Está un poco largo pero les aseguro que les va a gustar…**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**.::.: CAZARRECOMPENSAS :.::.**

_**= = EPILOGO = =**_

**Pv. Rosalie**

Una y otra vez se repetía la misma cinta en mi cabeza.

Desde que había llegado jalada por los hombres a ese extraño almacén, hasta que sentía los brazos de Emmett diciendo que me ayudaría, después no lograba recordar nada.

Aunque claramente había estado inconsciente. Pero ahora comenzaba a cobrar sentido, mis pensamientos comenzaban a cobrar el mismo sentido, al igual que el dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos tratando de no abrirlos rápidamente para dañarme la vista. Por suerte la luz era poco tenue y pude ver bien donde me encontraba. Era obvio que en el hospital pero en donde era la pregunta.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto una enfermera a los pocos minutos de despertar, pero su voz sonaba rara, como cuando te entra agua en los oídos después de nadar.

—Bien —mi propia voz sonó extraña también— ¿Qué me paso? —me tente la oreja derecha delicadamente, era la que sentía que palpitaba.

—Bueno… muchas cosas pero como vez ya estas mejor…

—¿Y mi bebé? —pregunte preocupada.

—El está bien… pero todavía es muy temprano para decir qué es…

Trate de mover la mano pero sentí un ligero dolor en el dorso de la mano, baje la mirada y vi que ahí estaba la intravenosa.

—Es muy afortunada… con las fracturas que tenía y los golpes es un milagro que no le haya pasado nada… además de que el chico que la trajo no se ha movido ni un minuto de la sala de espera… y a él se le une de vez en cuando dos parejas para preguntar por usted ¿Quiere verlo?

—¿A quién? —no había entendido muy bien lo que me había querido tratar de decir.

—No sé cómo se llama… pero es alto y musculoso… con el cabello castaño, rizado… ojos verdes… ¿Ya recuerda?

—Sí, creo… —mentí.

—¿No es su novio? —pregunto extrañada.

—Lo era… —voltee a ver a la ventana para evitar que ella siguiera preguntando.

—Lleva tres días dormida… —finalmente reviso mis aparatos a los que estaba conectada— si todo va bien la cambian a piso mañana tempano o en la tarde.

—¿Qué horas son? —pregunte confundida.

—Las 7:00 pm.

—Gracias…

Volvió a inyectar algo en el tubo y me sonrió—. Solo es un poco de morfina… el efecto se ha de estar pasando y si la dejamos así sentirá mucho dolor…

Ella se alejo a paso lento y no recuerdo en qué momento me termine durmiendo.

Nuevamente volví a sentirme más consciente y volví a abrir los ojos. No había luz filtrándose por las ventanas pero distinguí que ya era de día.

—¿Cómo se siente? —esta vez no había una enfermera hablándome sino un doctor.

—¿Adolorida? —nuevamente no alcanzaba a escuchar bien.

—Eso es normal… —comenzó a mover mi cama hasta sentarme.

Comenzó a revisarme y sonrió amablemente al terminar.

—Bien… ya estas lista para que la traslademos a piso.

—¿Eso significa…? —pregunte confundida.

—Que está mejorando y ahora podrá recibir visitas... vendrán por ti en unas horas…

Tras ese tiempo estuve esperando y comí un poco o lo que soporto mi dolor.

Los enfermeros llegaron y me cambiaron a una habitación, una enfermera diferente me ayudo a acomodarme, no podía estar mucho tiempo sentada porque las costillas comenzaban a lastimarme.

—Hola… —se escucho un poco lejos junto con unos golpes en la puerta. No escuchaba muy bien pero ese tono lo conocía. Aun así voltee a ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte al verlo ahí parado sin entrar.

—Llevo cuatro días esperando a poder verte —se acerco mas a mí.

—Mira… te agradezco que me hayas ayudado pero no quiero volver a verte… —desvié al mirada a la ventana sin siquiera esperar que me contestara.

—Se que estas embarazada… —eso hizo que volteara a verlo. Él tenía una expresión severa casi me provoca miedo. Pero aun así su mirada me quitaba el aliento, sus penetrantes ojos verdes aun así me miraban con cariño.

—Wow Einstein… —dije saliendo del trance.

—Quiero ayudarte… quiero estar contigo y el bebé… —se acerco mas y se sentó en la cama a un lado de mi.

—¿Por qué querría estar contigo cuando me mentiste?

—No comencemos con eso de nuevo… si, te mentí pero solo era porque rogaba que tú no fueras Reed —el trato de tomar mi mano y de no ser porque había mencionado a Reed no lo hubiera logrado.

—¿Qué?

—Alec, Eric, Raul, James y Royce… todos hombres de August… me hizo investigar quien era Reed y que lo entregara…

—Y vaya que lo cumpliste —aparte mi mano.

—No precisamente… ya había hecho que las pruebas apuntaran a Garrett como Reed, August ya se había dado por bien servido… pero se entero de que Rosalie Hale había llegado a Londres y quería saber que hacía aquí… pero no te fuiste como se supone que debió de haber sido… yo ya le había dicho que te habíamos perdido de vista en la frontera con Escocia pero tenias que viajar a Liverpool con tus papeles originales… creo que fue como August se dio cuenta de que le había mentido así que mando a traerte…

—Pero… ¿Por qué me dejaste qué estabas en Liverpool? Yo necesitaba hablar contigo por eso fui a buscarte…

—¿Me ibas a contar lo del bebé? —sonó un poco emocionado.

—¿Qué importa ya? —le iba a pedir que se fuera pero entonces recordé lo que había pasado al último— ¿Qué paso con August? —pregunte preocupada.

Medio sonrió—. Esta muerto… y no te preocupes solo vendrán a tomar tu declaración, así que di que estabas caminando por alguna calle y alguien te secuestro… —palmeo mi pierna.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que aproveche para desviar la mirada.

—Pues bien… creo que tienes que irte… simplemente no me des nada de ese _"Voy a hacer lo correcto" _no lo necesito…

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te pedí que no me dejaras? Me dijiste que no pensabas dejarme —le recordé sus palabras.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho...

—No tengo la intención de dejarte ir…

—Y no tengo intención… —no me dejo terminar de hablar porque junto nuestros labios, se sentían exactamente igual como lo recordaba. Duros y demandantes, me desconecte en ese momento devolviéndole el beso. Profundizamos un poco pero entonces me recobre.

—No Henry… —lo aparte bruscamente de mí.

—Emmett… —me corrigió— ok… te daré un tiempo… un mes… es lo mas que puedo darte…

—¿Quién…?

—Te esperare al medio día el diez de diciembre en el puente del parque Hyde… si no llegas entonces lo entenderé…

No pude contestarle porque salió rápidamente del cuarto e inmediatamente entraron un par de policías mirando de mala gana a Hen… Emmett.

—¿Podemos hacerle unas preguntas? —el policía más grande hablo primero.

Les respondí esa y todas las demás preguntas que me hicieron, tal y como me había dicho Emmett dije que me habían secuestrado pero cuando preguntaron por los golpes les dije que era porque había tratado de escapar.

—Bien… si necesitamos alguna otra cosa nosotros la contactaremos, así que no puede abandonar el país por un tiempo…

Ambos policías salieron de la habitación dejándome completamente sola.

Me sentía un poco abrumada por lo que me estaba pasando. Por un lado estaba en paz porque ya estaba todo resuelto, emocionada por lo de mi bebé, pero si no sabía cómo sentirme con el tema de Emmett.

Las horas pasaron y no sabía qué hacer, casi no tenia sueño y claro… había dormido tres días corridos.

—¿Lily? —una voz precavida se alcanzo a escuchar.

Voltee a ver y estaban Alice y Bella.

—Hola chicas… —las salude normalmente.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Bella mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que Alice venia.

—Adolorida —medio sonreí.

—Sí, se lo que se siente… —Alice se acomodo en la silla.

—Hemos visto que Henry salió hace rato… —Bella dijo algo precavida.

—Si… hablamos un poco… —baje la cabeza para evitar que me vieran sonrojada.

—¿Algo va mal? —escuche la voz de Bella preocupada.

—¿Termino contigo? —Alice estaba enojada.

—No, yo termine con el… —voltee a verlas y ambas me veían consternadas.

—¿Por qué? —Alice tomo mi mano con la suya.

—Porque… —no sabía cómo decirles pero llegue a la conclusión de que debería de sincerarme con ellas— chicas… —alargue la mano a Bella para que nos tomáramos de las manos.

Les conté primero mi verdadero nombre y lo que me había pasado de pequeña al ver morir a mis padres, después de cómo había comenzado a lo que me dedicaba de venir a Londres… además de mi pequeño trabajo en Paris. Después lo que Emmett me había contado, entrelazando las dos versiones para darles una más completa y que me entendieran mas. Finalmente les solté la bomba.

—¿Qué? —Alice puso su mano en el pecho.

Ya no nos tomábamos de las manos y Bella me volvió a tomar de las manos.

—¿Y Hen… Emmett se va a hacer cargo verdad? —Alice también me tomo de la mano.

—No, no quiero verlo…

—Pero él es el papá del bebé… —Alice estaba indignada.

—Pero yo no quiero estar con él… no después de lo que me hizo….

—Mmm… —dijo Bella pensativa— el no quiso entregarte al tipo malo y volvió por ti para rescatarte… además de que no se levanto de la sala de espera en cuatro días… sin contar los días que estuvieron juntos en los que hacia todo por ti…

—Pero las notas… —me queje.

—El no dijo que te las había dejado… es mas… ni siquiera te las menciono…

—¿De qué lado estas? —pregunte molesta.

—Del bebé —me miro cariñosamente.

—Sí, yo también… —Alice se le unió a Bella.

—¿Por qué no admites que todavía lo amas y que quieres estar con él? —Bella me miraba severamente.

—Porque…

—Se termino la hora de las visitas… necesitan dejarla descansar —la enfermera movió mi cama hasta dejarla horizontalmente de nuevo.

—Bueno… te vendré a ver mañana… —Bella se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla.

—Piénsalo… — Alice me apretó la mano.

**oOo**

Dos semanas más en el hospital y finalmente me dieron de alta. A Alice le habían dado de alta una semana antes y venia junto con Bella casi a diario. Por suerte aun no habían mencionado nada sobre Emmett solamente se limitaban a contarme como seguían los planes de boda de Alice, ahora solo faltaban dos semanas.

Edward estaba esperándome en la salida, Bella iba conmigo en el pasillo esperando a que poco a poco saliera. A pesar de que solo fue un balazo aun así todavía me dolía el musculo y no había caudado gran daño. Pero lo que más me dolía al caminar eran las costillas.

—Me estoy impacientando —Edward se acerco a mi— ¿puedo cargarte? —le asentí y él me levanto ayudándome a llegar al coche y subir.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte mientras el cerraba la puerta.

—A tu departamento ¿Dónde más? —Bella hablo desde la parte de atrás del coche.

Alice había dicho que ella y Jasper llegarían después. Lo que ahora me daba a entender que ya sabían que tenían que llegar a mi departamento.

Unos minutos de camino y finalmente llegamos.

Recorrimos el mismo camino a mi departamento, el camino al ascensor, el tiempo de espera y presionar el botón y el pasillo para llegar. Había hecho el recorrido cientos de veces y esta vez me parecía tan extraño y familiar a la vez.

—¿Tus llaves? —Edward que seguía cargándome hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Mis cosas? —pregunte un poco confusa.

—Ah… —Bella hablo a nuestras espaldas— Emmett me dio esto… pero no hay ninguna llave —ella se paso al frente y en sus manos tenia la bolsa y maleta de viaje que había llevado antes de encontrarme con August.

—Cierto… —me quede pensativa— la maseta… —volví la vista a la enorme maseta que estaba a un lado de la puerta y después volví a ver a Edward— bájame por favor.

El hizo lo que le pedí y camine con cuidado a la maseta. Y comencé a buscar a tientas, era probable que con el agua se haya hundido un poco. Metí los dedos en la tierra y busque. La encontré después de unos minutos y la sacudí para quitar el exceso de tierra.

—Entren… —dije al abrir.

Todas las cosas estaban tal cual las había dejado… pero algo en la mesa me hizo caminar a ver que era.

Un pedazo de papel estaba sobre la mesa.

_Sea cual sea tu decisión… _

_E._

Volví la mirada a la mesa y había unas llaves y debajo tenía una tarjeta con una dirección.

—Vaya pensó en todo… —escuche la voz de Bella detrás de mí.

Voltee con la tarjeta en la mano y leí la dirección, después voltee a verlos.

—¿Quién vivirá ahí? —Alice entro de la mano de Jasper.

—¿Quién crees que le regalo una casa? —Bella le pregunto a Alice emocionada.

—Emmett —chillo Alice yendo a abrazar a Bella.

—¿Emmett? —pregunto Jasper confundido.

Todos me voltearon a ver y entonces supe que era hora de que también debía de contarles a los chicos.

—Bueno pues… Emmett… es Henry… —les solté sin mas pero fingiendo un poco de ánimo.

Tome aire y les hice señas para que me siguieran a la sala porque casi no podía estar de pie. Cuando todos se instalaron comencé nuevamente mi relato tal y como se los había contado a Alice y Bella.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los dos hombres que tenían a su respectiva mujer.

—Y el solo le está dando tiempo… —Alice hablo antes de que pudiera volver a decir algo.

—¿Qué día tienes que ir? —pregunto Jasper confundido.

—El diez… —me quede pensando— el día de la boda.

—Oh no te preocupes… puedes invitarlo —Alice hablo animada.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que voy a ir? —pregunte indignada yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

—Es una buena zona residencial… muy tranquila —Edward hablo cuando volví a la sala.

—No pienso vivir allí… —me senté en el sillón individual cruzando los brazos.

—Pues entonces no me imagino dónde vas a meter al pequeño…

—En el otro cuarto… —dije como cosa obvia.

—Ok… entonces… ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos? —pregunto Alice animadamente cambiando de tema.

—Si es niña… —voltee a ver a ambas.

—Seré yo… —grito Alice antes de que Bella gritara, después volteo a ver a Jasper— nosotros… —volteo a verme nuevamente riendo.

—Ok, ok… si es niño nosotros seremos… —Bella entrelazo los dedos con los de Edward.

**oOo**

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente sin siquiera darme tiempo de pensar bien que iba a hacer.

No había ido a la casa que me había dado Emmett. Pero Edward ya me había dicho como llegar.

—Listo… —Bella termino de arreglar mi cabello, ya que todavía sentía las molestias en las costillas y no me permitía mover mucho mis brazos o tenerlos alzados mucho tiempo.

—Es perfecto —chille cuando vi mi cabello agarrado en la parte baja en una serie de trenzas con algunos mechones sueltos al frente de la cabeza.

—El de Alice estuvo mejor… es una suerte de que lo tenga lacio —dijo con alivio.

—¿Te quejas de mi cabello? —pregunte ofendida.

—No, solo que el de Alice lo pude manipular como quisiera… —ella se encogió de hombros, entonces roció algo sobre mi cabello y el olor me hizo sentir nauseas, la deje todavía rociando cuando me levante a vaciar mi estomago al baño.

—Dios… —Bella estaba detrás de mí frotándome la espalda. Solamente me queje mientras cerraba la tapa del baño y jale la palanca.

—Solo unos meses mas —me levante contrabajos y me senté sobre la tapa. Bella me paso una toallita húmeda por la frente.

—Es casi medio día… —Bella miro su reloj pulsera.

—Pensé que se habían olvidado de eso… —me levante y volví al tocador donde Bella me había estado arreglando.

—Pensé que tu también… así que te lo recordé —ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No pienso ir…

—Está bien… —Bella termino de arreglarme.

—Chicas ya es hora de que nos vayamos —Edward entro al cuarto después de haber tocado.

Salimos detrás de él y subimos al coche para ir a la catedral donde iba a ser la ceremonia.

—Mira es el parque Hyde —Edward hablo desde el asiento delantero.

—Edward —escuche que Bella susurraba y el verla ella negó levemente.

Al llegar todo estaba tal y como nos lo habíamos imaginado. Simplemente hermosos.

La ceremonia comenzó y todo estaba bien, pero en algún momento de la ceremonia comencé a sentir algo en mi corazón. Un estrujamiento me hizo voltear a ver a atrás pero obviamente no a alguna persona en específico sino más bien a un lugar que habíamos pasado antes.

En los votos comencé a llorar y no pude resistirlo más.

Su beso me había demostrado que realmente me quería pero no entendía entonces ¿Por qué no podía estar con él? Pensé seriamente en lo que pasaría. ¿Qué me esperaría con él?

—En la riqueza y en la pobreza… en la salud y en la enfermedad… —recitaba Jasper viendo a Alice tan amorosamente que me dio un poco de envidia.

—Qué demonios —me gire para salir de la fila de bancas pero me tope con la mirada burlona de Edward.

—Creo que necesitas esto —levanto la mano con las llaves en ella.

No le dije nada pero las tome de sus manos saliendo tan rápido como pude. Entre al coche y conduje tan rápido como las leyes me lo permitían. Pase junto a una plaza donde tenían un reloj era la una de la tarde.

Frene en el semáforo.

—Ojala que este ahí… —pedí en voz alta.

Llegue al parque y descendí del coche al dejarlo en el estacionamiento. No fui corriendo pero camine lo suficientemente rápido para llegar aunque la entrada no estaba muy lejos.

Llegue al puente pero no había nadie parado esperando… solamente algunas parejas y familias pasando de un lado a otro.

—Se fue… —me senté en el borde y comencé a llorar— soy una tonta… —me abrace a mi misma con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

Pocos minutos después las lágrimas no salieron mas y la poca esperanza de que el apareciera mientras estaba llorando pero eso no paso.

Me levante y salí del parque. No quería ir a la fiesta, no mientras tuviera mis ojos hinchados.

No podía volver al departamento porque estaba un poco más lejos. Lo que si tenía cerca era la casa.

Mire mi bolso y las llaves estaban ahí pero yo no las había metido.

—Bella…

Llegue después de unas cuantas calles. Me baje del auto y revise el número de la casa.

Era una de dos pisos grande. Entre y me sorprendió de verla tan espaciosa. Al entrar estaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y un poco a la derecha la que debería de ser la sala, un poco mas haya estaba la que debería de ser la cocina junto con el comedor la cual la dividía una barra. Seguí por el pasillo y salí al patio trasero era más espacioso que el delantero. Regrese a las escaleras y las subí poco a poco. Al subir había dos puertas a la izquierda y otras dos a la derecha y una última al fondo.

—¿Cinco recamaras? —pregunte extrañada mientras salía de la escalera para abrir la primera.

—Tal vez tengamos más hijos —escuche su voz detrás de mí.

—Emmett —voltee a verlo sorprendida pero a la vez aliviada, llevaba un traje color caqui pero sin corbata como si estuviera listo para salir— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte tocándome el pecho por el susto.

—Te dije que no te iba a dejar ir —volteo a verme con esa mirada que me hacía que las piernas me temblaran, pero venia acercándose lentamente. No pude moverme, sus ojos me habían hipnotizado— aunque no te fuiste… más bien tu viniste —el levanto la mano hasta colocarla en mi mejilla.

—Fui a buscarte —dije al encontrar nuevamente mi voz— pero no estabas…

—Bueno… no me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos esperando a que aparecieras… —entonces él se acerco mas a mí y junto nuestros labios. Desesperados, urgentes y exigentes. Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron más y pase mis brazos por su cuello. El bajo sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi cadera— el rojo siempre te sentó bien… —volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

—Espera… —solo separe mis labios porque no me podía separar más de él.

—Cásate conmigo, cariño. Sé que tenemos mucho que decidir. Qué haremos con nuestras carreras, al menos ya tenemos donde vamos a vivir y ya comenzamos una familia… Vamos a solucionarlo. Sólo dime que te casarás conmigo —había dejado una mano para meterla en su saco sacando una pequeña argolla con diamante solitario, en un aro de oro antiguo.

—Pero…

—Vamos a cruzar el puente cuando llegue el momento… —me había cerrado los labios con un dedo.

Me quede pensando unos segundos pero que rayos ya había ido al puente y había llegado a esta casa así que… ¿Qué diablos?

Sonreí aun cuando todavía tenía su dedo encima lo que hizo que quitara su dedo.

—Claro —él añadió, y su boca se amplió en una sonrisa haciendo que sus lindos hoyuelos aparecieran— la petición sólo es una formalidad… nunca te dejaré ir…

—¿Me puedo negar? —fingí molestia. Lo que hizo que su cara se llenara de incertidumbre y sus hoyuelos desaparecieron— Sí, me casaré contigo… —volvió a sonreír mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo. Él tiró de mí y gimió con satisfacción evidente cuando sus manos descansaron sobre mi culo desnudo. Me desconecte. Lo siguiente que supe, es que él me había cargado y yo había envuelto mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Su cabeza giró cuando me balanceó alrededor y me apoyo contra la pared, sin romper el contacto de sus labios.

De alguna manera se desabrochó el cinturón y sentí el roce de la delgada tela, en mi montículo cuando se abrió los pantalones. Sus manos y nuestras bocas no dejaron de moverse. Y cuando él liberó su pene, la condujo inmediatamente en mi interior.

¡Oh, Dios! Se sentía tan bien haciéndolo de nuevo con él, mientras su lengua se sumergía dentro y fuera de mi boca. Duro y rápido empujando en mí, lanzándome a toda velocidad hacia el clímax, que apenas podía respirar.

Ronronee con placer, y unas ráfagas de sensaciones increíbles me atacaron al llegar. Emmett calló mis gritos cuando sus caderas se sacudieron contra las mías.

**oOo**

Momentos después de nuestra reconciliación nos arreglamos y fuimos a la boda de Alice. Lo cual no le extraño a nadie. Solo fue difícil (al igual que como lo hicieron conmigo) llamarlo por su nombre y no por Henry como estaban acostumbrados.

—¿Y entonces tu acento? —pregunto Alice cuando escucho todo nuestro relato.

—Se me pego al escuchar a August… —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué harán con su departamento? —pregunto Alice animada, a la cual Jasper le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo.

—Mi madre y mi hermana vendrán a vivirse a aquí… —dijo Emmett orgulloso y me acurruque más en sus brazos.

—¿Así que si tienes familia? —pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

—Si… no las visitaba a menudo hasta que tuve un mes de vacaciones —voltee a verlo pero confundida pero el solo me sonrió y después les sonreí a los demás.

—Es bueno que toda la familia este unida… —Jasper hablo animado.

—Tienes razón así su casa nos quedara más cerca… —Emmett paso la mano a mi vientre— queremos tenerlos cerca por si acaso —me beso la cabeza.

—De acuerdo… creo que tenemos que encontrar una casa entre la de Edward y Bella y la suya… —Alice se quedo pensativa.

Jasper se la llevo de la mesa antes de que Alice siguiera para rolar por las mesas y hablar con todos sus invitados y nos quedamos con Edward y Bella platicando de otras cosas sin importancia.

**oOo**

—¿Y si no le caigo bien? —pregunte ansiosa y preocupada a Emmett que me tenia abrazada por la espalda mientras esperábamos que su madre y su hermana bajaran del avión.

—No hay persona en este mundo a la que le caigas mal… —me aseguro.

—Si lo había…

—Bien dicho… lo había —me interrumpió— ahora esa persona ya no es de este mundo así que no cuenta… ahí están… —levanto un brazo y les hizo señas.

No había adivinado quienes eran hasta que una mujer de cabellos canos-castaños lacios volteo junto con una chica un poco más alta que ella castaña clara y un poco mas morena que Emmett y su madre.

—Hola —Emmett fue a saludarlas y yo me quede un poco más atrás algo cautelosa.

—Te extrañe —ambas lo abrazaron aunque fue su madre quien hablo.

—Yo también pero… —se separo de ellas— ella es Rosalie… mi Rose…

—¿Lily? —pregunto su hermana en tono burlón.

—Si bueno… soy Rosalie Lilian… —le extendí la mano a su madre primero.

—Anne… —pareció estudiarme con la mirada un poco seria pero después me sonrió ampliamente y aparto mi mano para abrazarme— que bueno que por fin te conocemos… Emmett no nos dejaba de hablar de ti —dijo riéndose.

—Cierto… siempre se preguntaba "¿Qué estará haciendo Lily?" y cuando nos conto todo… "¿Me pregunto si ella vendrá?"… qué bueno que apareciste… —su hermana vino a abrazarme una vez que su madre se aparto— Soy Michelle.

—¿Y para cuando es la boda? —pregunto la madre de Emmett.

—Todavía no lo decidimos señora… esperábamos…

—No me digas señora… —me regaño con una sonrisa— al menos esperaba que me llamaras suegra… pero tampoco me gusta cómo suena… Anne es mejor… —la sonrisa me recordaba un poco a la de Emmett pero probablemente los hoyuelos los heredaría de su padre.

—Ok… Anne… esperábamos que llegaran para comenzar con los preparativos…

—Bien… pues… vayamos por las maletas y después comer algo y entonces comenzamos… —ella me tomo del brazo al mismo tiempo que a Michelle.

—¿Quién será tu dama de honor? —pregunto Michelle.

Alice estaba de luna de miel por un mes más y Bella comenzaba con los preparativos de la suya solo que ella me dijo que yo necesitaba reposo con lo de mi embarazo y no podría estar de un lado a otro.

—Tú —dije sonriéndole.

—Oye… no lo dije en ese sentido… apenas…

—No te preocupes… se que lo harás bien —la anime.

**oOo**

—Felicidades son trillizos… —anuncio la doctora al revisar el ultrasonido.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Si… vean… aquí esta uno… el otro por aquí… y oh… una niña —dijo la doctora emocionada.

—No lo puedo creer —dije sorprendida.

Aunque me extrañaba que a los tres meses tuviera esa panza pero no como para trillizos. Me baje de la camilla con ayuda de Emmett y salimos después de unas cuantas indicaciones de la doctora.

—Voy a hacer la cita para el mes que viene —dijo al salir del consultorio caminando a la secretaria, me beso antes de irse.

—¿Qué les dijo? —Anne y Michelle estaban afuera del consultorio esperando.

—Esperemos a Emmett —camine a las sillas y me senté a esperarlo aunque no tardaría mucho.

Anne y Michelle estuvieron de pie impacientes.

—Ya esta… ¿ya se los dijiste? —pregunto él emocionado.

—No, te estábamos esperando —lo abrace por la cintura cuando se paró a mi lado.

—¿Verdad que son gemelos? —pregunto Anne impaciente.

—Nop —Emmett sonrió.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto extrañada.

—Son trillizos —solté cuando el apenas había abierto la boca.

—Oye… —se quejo y yo solo pestañe con inocencia.

—Lo siento… no lo resistí… —entonces escuchamos el grito emocionado de las dos.

—Van a dejar a mis hijos sordos —Emmett se quejo poniendo las manos en mi vientre como tratando de proteger a los pequeños del ruido.

—¿Qué serán? —pregunto Anne.

—Dos niños y una niña —dijo Emmett cuando le di unos golpecitos para que él les dijera.

Comenzamos a caminar a la salida y Emmett no se separo de mí en ningún momento.

—¿Y cómo les pondrán? —pregunto Michelle avanzando un poco hasta quedar de frente a nosotros y detenerse.

—Lilian a la niña —Emmett paso un brazo por mis hombros.

—A un niño Henry… —voltee a verlo sonriente.

—¿Y al otro? —pregunto Anne.

—Connor —voltee a verla sonriéndole y ella me sonrió y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, camino hasta donde estaba y me abrazo.

—Gracias… no sabes lo que significa para mí.

—De nada… —ahora veía a Emmett con los ojos cristalizados.

—¿Crees que los demás se enojen por alguno con dos nombres? —pregunte abrazándolo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañado.

—Es que quisiera ponerle a alguno Jacob…

—¿Piensas cerrar la fábrica de bebés después de estos tres? —pregunto apretándome contra él.

**oOo**

**Pv. Emmett**

Habíamos planeado la boda para tres meses después de que mi madre y hermana llegaran pero Rose comenzaba a sentirse cansada conforme el tiempo pasaba así que cancelamos todo hasta que los bebés nacieran y no los pondríamos en peligro.

—Oh, oh —escuche la voz de Rose algo alterada del dolor.

—¿Ya vienen? —pregunte al ver sus gestos.

—Creo… —se recargo bien en el sillón como esperando a que pasara.

—¿Ya se rompió la fuente? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar pero Rose me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

No espere a que dijera algo y llame a mi mamá, ella sabría bien que hacer… después de todo nos había tenido a nosotros.

—Bien… —dijo mi madre al verla— dices que le duele mucho pero todavía no se rompe la fuente… necesitamos llevarla al hospital… ella camino al pasillo junto a las escaleras y saco la maleta que teníamos para cuando esto pasara.

La tome en mis brazos después de darle las llaves a mi hermana para que abriera el coche.

Iba a medio camino cuando comencé a sentir un liquido recorrer mis brazos.

—Creo que… —hablo Rose un poco bajo.

—Se rompió la fuente —hablo mi mamá entre emocionada y preocupada.

No espere a que me dijera mas y la subí al coche. Después de unos minutos llegamos y Rose ya estaba sudando del dolor.

Cuando llegamos rápidamente se la llevaron para examinarla y nos sorprendió que nos dijeran que iban a hacerle una cesárea.

Después de una hora volvió el doctor diciéndonos que Rose estaba bien pero que los bebés se quedarían unos días en incubadora para que se terminaran de desarrollar.

**oOo**

—No me gusta verlos así —Rose se abrazo mas fuerte a mí.

—Lo sé… pero están bien… solo es para que estén mejor —ya había olvidado cuantas veces se lo había repetido.

—¿Pero que no pueden respirar por ellos mismos? —Rose seguía preocupándose.

Pero finalmente el pediatra nos atendió y nos dijo que en dos semanas a lo mucho nos los podíamos llevar.

—Pero ya paso un mes… —se quejo Rose.

—Lo sabemos señora… pero sus órganos no estaban muy fuertes… el de ningún bebé lo está a los siete meses.

**oOo**

Finalmente habíamos podido llevarnos a los niños. Habíamos comprado una camioneta con dos filas de asientos para poder llevar a mi madre y a mi hermana con nosotros a donde fuera, en una cabían perfectamente los tres asientos para los bebés.

—¿Están sus cuartos listos? —pregunto Rose que ella era la que pasaba mas parte del tiempo en el hospital.

—Ay algo más de eso —abrí la puerta de la casa y ahí estaban todos nuestros amigos esperándonos.

—Sorpresa —gritaron al ver a Rose en la entrada.

Ella chillo de alegría y fue a abrazar a todos con la pequeña Lily en brazos.

—Siento no haber podido ir al hospital a verte… ¿Esta es mi ahijada? —pregunto Alice entusiasmada.

—Si… la pequeña Lilian McCarthy —no me había separado de Rose.

—Lo siento por Bella —Alice volteo a ver a nuestra amiga que estaba cargando a Connor.

—De hecho… yo seré el padrino de Henry —Drew que había estado escuchando a mi lado—Disculpa… no nos han presentado… —se apresuro a decir cuando la pequeña lo miro extrañada— soy amigo de Emmett… Drew Anderson —le estrecho la mano.

—Bueno… —Rose iba a hablar cuando Lily comenzó a llorar haciendo que Henry que estaba dormido se despertara y llorara.

—Tendremos muchos días de estos —bese la cabeza de Rose mientras llevaba a Henry a su cuarto para que se volviera a dormir.

—Eso de poner letreros en las puertas es un detalle —dijo Rose ya sin Lily en los brazos pero ahí escuchado que ella pasaba con la pequeña a su cuarto.

—Drew las trajo… —le dije mientras cubría a Henry con su manta para que no le diera frio.

—Oye… respecto a él… —se veía un poco incomoda.

—Se está reivindicando también —le asegure.

—Si lo sé… pero sigo teniendo el gusanito de la duda.

—Sobre las notas ¿no? —sabía que algún día tenía que preguntar por eso pero no me había imaginado que fuera tan repentinamente— él no fue —la abrace atrayéndola a mí.

—¿Seguro? —pregunto desconfiada.

—Sí, él le pago a alguien más que lo hiciera porque repentinamente tuvo que volver a Australia…

—¿Va a vivir aquí? —pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

—No, va a irse a Australia… haya tiene a toda su familia pero vendrá a visitarlo en vacaciones… y tal vez cuando el crezca querrá irse con el —me encogí de hombros.

—Pero para eso falta mucho… —se quejo mientras se separaba un poco.

**oOo**

Nuestra boda se fue posponiendo hasta que paso el primer cumpleaños de los tres. Alice tenía unos pocos meses de embarazo y Bella estaba punto de dar a luz… pronto habría epidemia de bebés recién nacidos. Por suerte nosotros nos habíamos cuidado porque no estábamos seguros de querer otros bebés hasta dentro de uno o dos años.

—Emmett —Rose me golpeo con su codo.

—¿Qué? —pregunte confundido y entonces voltee a ver al sacerdote que me veía confundido y como esperando respuesta— digo acepto…

—¿Y tu…? —la verdad no podían culparme por distraerme con semejante mujer con la que me estaba casando.

Ella movió los labios pronunciando "acepto" y el sacerdote dijo mi parte favorita. Tome a Rose en mis brazos y la gire un poco dejándola inclinada hacia atrás mientras la besaba. No me cansaba de besarla, de abrazarla, de acariciarla… bueno… no la quería lejos de mi.

—Te amo hermosa —volví a juntar nuestros labios pero esta vez solo fue un casto beso y ella sonrió.

—Yo también.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**Yeah! Me encantan mis finales abiertos! Jajaja… si, pues… no soy muy buena con ellos así que decidi dejarlos así desde unas historias antes…**

**Me gustaron los nervios de Rose al conocer a la mamá de Emmett! Y luego cuando se enteran de que serán trillizos… y luego como Emmett le tapa la panza para que no se oigan desde adentro los gritos.**

**Wa… que malo que termino… pero era una historia pensada para hacerla corta…**

**Así que les agradezco a cada una de ustedes por haberme seguido… dejándome reviews, favoritos, alertas… así gracias a:**

Paulinita Rathbone oOoEmmett McCartys angel oOo crematlv19 oOo Mrs. Gaby Cullen 25 oOo la mini loka oOo Acercats oOo Bertlin

cullenfaan oOo . oOo Kate oOo Rosie Hale de MacCarty oOo team belled oOo alejita0524 oOo Bibiana Cullen Hale

DCullenLove oOo Ela cullen hale oOo Rosalie Lilian Hale oOo Rosie Hale de MacCarty oOo Valitahh.15 oOo cieloskie oOo crematlv19

**Ustedes me animan a escribir.**

**Espero verlas en INTERCAMBIO o en mi próximo proyecto Rosemmett que se llamara EL NOVIO IDEAL aunque tengo unos proyectos atrasados de regalo para mis dos mejores amigas en FanFiction y en el mundo real xD … así que si conocen a alguna Jazlice díganle que esperen por AMOR DE VERANO y para alguna mmm… como les dicen a las fans de Edward y Bella? Belladward? Como sea… a ellas que esperen por VUELTAS DE LA VIDA.**

**Por lo pronto me despido de ustedes deseándoles una FELIZ NAVIDAD y un muy excelente año 2012!**

**Cuídenseme mucho… XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


End file.
